Se tú mismo
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Nunca me agrado mi trabajo pero admito que gracias a ello también pase una buena etapa de mi vida…recuerdos que atesoraré en mi corazón. "Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk". AU moderno.TERMINADO
1. Mobile

**Hola, dándome prisa en publicar este fic, que será semanal y no séra tan largos como los que acostumbro a subir.**

 **Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertence, esto es por mero fin de diversión mío y de ustedes. "Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk".**

 **Todo será en perspectiva de Hiccup y sobrepasando la tercera dimensión si como no XD.**

 **Inspirado en el álbum de Avril Lavigne "Let go".**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 1. (871 palabras): **Mobile. (Móvil)**

" _Todo cambia."_

He vuelto al lugar de mis raíces, la animada y gran ciudad de Berk, conocida por su amplia variedad de actividades, lugares turísticos y bellezas naturales; el lugar donde nací, crecí, estudié y muchas cosas más; aunque no estaré por mucho tiempo, regresé sólo por cuestiones de trabajo de lo que por el momento no quiero hablar, ya que precisamente me encuentro en el lugar en donde empecé a desarrollarme profesionalmente, si se puede decir así.

Las "discográfica Haddock", nunca fue un lugar que me agradara para trabajar será porque no me gustaba lo que hacía, yo quería hacer otras cosas, por suerte mis padres me apoyaron para ser el primer Haddock en abandonar la profesión de administrar el negocio familiar, mi madre se encarga del negocio ahora pero la muy sinvergüenza (nota: es de cariño) aprovechó mi visita para que le ayudara con algunas cosas.

Me doy cuenta que aunque todo se vea como años atrás, las cosas han cambiado, algunos empleados que bien conocí y me conocieron aún están, pero otros se fueron.

¿Saben lo que pienso de eso?

Aunque se escuche feo pienso que los que se quedan están estancados o simplemente adoran su trabajo, sí, eso debe ser y otros sólo tienen otras metas, otras cosas por hacer…por eso toman sus cosas, dicen adiós, dan la vuelta y se van… personas como yo, siempre en movimiento.

Camino por las aburridas oficinas administrativas de la discográfica, lugar donde pase mucho tiempo y al cual no quiero volver a menos que sea por una verdadera emergencia y sólo si mi madre me lo pide; después paso a donde los nuevos talentos vienen para "agradarnos" y ver si les damos alguna oportunidad para hacerlos "grandes estrellas", ese lugar era donde al menos me la pasaba bien, era agradable porque no veía a la misma gente de siempre y es donde la conocí.

Veo que hay un grupo de jovencitos que están haciendo unas grabaciones, de seguro son de esos que ensayan en la cochera y suben sus vídeos a "Youtube" para hacerse populares, no cantan mal, podrían hacerlo muy bien en el coro de una iglesia o para una beneficencia, pero a lo que escucho les hace falta mucho entrenamiento de voz, lo sé por los gallos que alcanzó a percibir que se le salen al cantante en turno.

Ya sé que estarán pensando, "Que presumido es", pues no es presunción pero me jacto de tener buen oído.

Mensaje para los muchachos del ensayo: búsquense a un instructor de voz.

Y es que la verdad no todos nacen con el don para cantar, siento que sólo algunos poseen el don, es cierto que tal vez puedas desarrollarlo con el tiempo pero debes trabajar y practicar mucho.

Ellos no son como ella, ella tenía el don por eso triunfó, ni ella se lo esperaba, pero así sucedió.

—Así que el señor se ha dignado a regresar.

Esa gruñona voz la conozco, me giró para ver al hombre que me ha hablado.

— ¿Tanto tiempo y así me recibes Gobber? —Le habló en el mismo tono arrogante.

—Pequeño pescado parlanchín, tú no cambias. —Se acerca a mí para darme un apretado abrazo.

— ¿Qué no he cambiado?, ¿Es en serio? —Le pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Bien, es cierto que te dejaste el cabello un poco más largo, no te afeitaste bien y… ¿soy yo?, ¿O hasta más rellenito estás? —Me pregunta picándome las costillas porque relleno ¿de dónde?

—No lo decía por la apariencia. —Rezongo como crio. —Es decir… ¿de carácter?, ¿no te parezco diferente?

—El que estés disfrutando una nueva etapa de tu vida no quiere decir que cambies tu esencia niño. —Pone una mano en mi hombro. —No importa a donde te vayas, tú sigues siendo Hiccup… más viejo pero tú al final.

—Mira quien lo dice… el "anciano". —Me burlo de él y le señalo las canas que se le notan en el bigote y con eso me gano una palmada en la espalda que casi me hace besar el suelo.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Que yo sepa Valka te mandó a revisar unos papeles en el área administrativa.

— ¿Qué no puedo pasar por aquí y ver? —Contesto con mi característico sarcasmo.

— ¡Oh ya veo! Recordando viejo tiempos.

 _Me atrapó._

—Sí… ¿Y qué? —Fijo mi mirada al grupo musical que termina de grabar su demo.

—Nada. —Suspira. —Fueron buenos tiempo… ¿no lo crees?

—Sí. —Suspiró de igual manera.

No puedo evitar comparar a esos chicos que se felicitan los unos a los otros con alegría con mis amigos, los que tocaban improvisadamente cuando a un solista se le ocurría llegar de repente, tal como fue con ella.

De hecho gracias a Gobber, fue que la conocí.

Todo empezó cuando…

" _Ring, Ring_ "

¡Diablos!, mi celular suena ruidosamente en la silenciosa cabina de grabación, salgo para no molestar a los que manejan todo el sistema de sonido y contesto la llamada.

—Sí ya sé… sí estoy aquí… está bien nos vemos.

" _Histérica_ "

Perdón por la interrupción, pero debo ver otros asuntos pendientes mi madre definitivamente me pondrá a trabajar como burro aprovechándose de mi estancia en Berk, lloró internamente por mi mala suerte… pobre de mí.

" _Lo sé, demasiado drama._ "

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**

 **14 de Junio 2015.**


	2. My world

**Hola a todos, el segundo capítulo está basado e inspirado en la canción "My world"(mi mundo) de Avril Lavigne, créditos para el compositor de esa canción y cantante.**

 **Antes de que lean quiero hacer unas aclaraciones: durante el transcurso del Fic todo será contado por Hiccup, todo será desde su perspectiva e interactuará con ustedes los lectores, así que pueden contestar como Dora la exploradora.**

 **Palabras o líneas que se encuentren en** _"comilla y cursiva"_ , **son pensamientos más profundos de él, lo que este sólo en** _cursiva_ **son línea que dice la canción. La separación entre puntos (…) son flashback de Hiccup, espero se entienda**.

 **Que lo disfruten.** (1753 palabras)

 **Capítulo 2: My World**

" _ **¿Puede alguien ser y no fingir?"**_

Sigo atorado con estos encargos, mi madre es una abusiva, considerando que bien podría disfrutar a su hijo ahora que viene y la visita después de algunos años y ¿Qué hace?...Me pone a trabajar.

Creo que es así como empezó todo para mí, sí, sabía que algún día yo tendría que hacerme cargo del negocio, pero la manera en la que entré no me la esperaba.

Estudiaba administración de empresas, ya que mi padre decía que debía ser bueno en los negocios, aunque admito que me quedaba dormido durante las clases, ¿Cómo pasé? Ni yo sé.

Pero lo que pasó fue que un día investigando y haciendo servicio en este mismo lugar, descubrí algunos fraudes de los contadores que teníamos, es específico ese viejo "Mildew", llevaban años robando ciertas cantidades a la empresa, no eran millones, pero ya saben de poquito en poquito se llena el jarrito, de seguro juntaba para su pensión.

¿Y esto qué tiene que ver?, se han de preguntar, pero en realidad la pregunta correcta es. ¿Qué pasó cuando me di cuenta?

¿Han visto la película de "Ratatouille"?

Esa del simpático ratón que quiere ser chef.

¿Recuerdan que pasó con su padre cuando descubrió su habilidad para detectar el veneno?

Exacto. Sí, en caso de que hayan pensado lo mismo que yo.

Mi padre me puso a ver cuentas y más cuentas, prácticamente mandándome hacer una auditoria.

¿Cómo me la pasé?

Muy aburrido, lo bueno fue que se resolvió el problema, pero esas horas interminables viendo papeles no fue nada divertido. Yo pedía a gritos hacer otras cosas pero ¿Cómo ser y no fingir?, prácticamente mi padre creía que me divertía en mi trabajo, pero no era así, creo que se dio cuenta cuando metí a mi buen amigo Fishlegs para que fuera uno de los nuevos contadores y yo me desligué de esas operaciones, no del todo, aclarando. Pero sí se molestó un poco con eso.

En fin, e _se era mi mundo._

Empecé a ayudar en otras áreas pero en la que más me gustaba participar era para ver a los nuevos prospectos de artistas, en ese lugar podía pensar a veces en mí mismo, ¿Qué quería?, ¿A dónde pertenecía realmente?

De hecho me escabulló de nuevo de mi madre y entró a un pequeño cuartito donde solemos entrevistar a los artistas antes de grabar el demo, en la discográfica Haddock nos interesa saber acerca de a quién vamos a promocionar, ¿Fui yo o eso se escuchó muy comercial?, en fin, ahora que estoy solo puedo recordar a gusto como fue aquella vez que la conocí.

Recuerdo que solía envidiar a los prospectos de artistas, cuando estos tenían talento y recibía el apoyo de su familia, admito que mientras ellos hablaban contando su fascinante historia, _no podía evitar perderme en mi espacio_ , mis ojos a pesar de estarlos viendo mientras hablaban se _sintonizaban en diferente dirección_ llevándome a otro mundo _,_ en pocas palabras… _soñaba despierto._

He ahí el problema...

.

.

.

—Hiccup, ¿Tienes tiempo? —Me habló mi buen amigo Gobber.

— ¿Para qué? —Estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer más que un balance, pero quería pretender que sí tenía mucho trabajo y miré interesado hacia la computadora.

—Tengo que resolver unos asuntos por mandato de tu padre, ¿Puedes entrevistar al nuevo talento que encontré?

Esas palabras hicieron tic en mi cerebro, cualquier cosa era mejor que lo administrativo, dejé de prestarle atención al aparato para mirar interesadamente a mi amigo.

—Sí, claro… con mucho gusto. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En un bar. —Contestó mi amigo y me entregó un folder.

— ¡Ay Gobber!, ya sabes lo que opino de eso… ¿Dónde está él? —Dije de mala manera tomando los papeles.

—Él es un ella…quiero aclarar, muy bonita… te gustará.

Típico, el problema con los busca talentos hombres del tipo Gobber es que buscan a gente bonita, eso aumenta más el público y las ganancias, pero… ¿Dónde quedó el talento? No se ha de saber de seguro las notas musicales y ha de pretender ser buena cantante sólo porque lo hace en un bar karaoke.

Pero al diablo, _de todas formas no había nada mejor que hacer._

Caminé aburrido hacia mi destino con el folder en mano, sólo esperaba que no fuera de esas chicas "fresas", vestida totalmente de rosa, perfectas uñas y con una molesta y odiosa voz, pero gran sorpresa me llevé cuando la vi.

Cruzada de piernas viendo hacia la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación, con un pantalón negro, tennis convers y blusa de manga larga color celeste, su cabello rubio estaba suelto muy largo casi hasta debajo de la espalda.

Carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención.

Ella prestó atención y miré sus ojos, azules como el cielo, más profundos gracias al delineado color negro, me sonrió supongo que por cortesía, yo sólo me concentré en hacer la entrevista rápido, abrí el folder y me encontré con una hoja de algunas preguntas que Gobber quería que le hiciera, había más papeles por debajo supongo que era su curriculum pero lo ignoré en ese momento.

—Muy bien, empecemos. —Dije estirándome para relajarme me esperaba un buen rato de escuchar algunas y posibles aburridas anécdotas. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es…

En ese momento mi mente empezó a divagar, sólo vi que movía la boca pero ni atención le puse, pasé a la siguiente pregunta sin más.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

De nuevo ella empezó a hablar, tal parece que era una charla interesante, pero en vez de escuchar me dediqué a pensar que yo debía estar en su lugar o en cualquiera que se hubiera sentado donde estaba ella, eso era lo que realmente yo quería, sin darme cuenta seguí preguntando siguiendo la lista que me dio mi amigo.

.

.

.

Ya sé lo que están pensando, que "que malo fui". ¿Por qué no le puse atención? y todas esas cosas e insultos que ya sé que me gané con mi esfuerzo, pero ¡hey!…sí le puse atención en algunas cosas.

.

.

— _Solía golpear a los chicos que me molestaban._

" _Extraña"_

— _Crecí en un pueblo con una población de 5,000 personas._

" _Que interesante"_

— _Me ganaba el dinero cortando pasto._

" _Toda una empresaria"._

—… y fue por eso que _me despidió el tonto del "Fried Chiken"_

" _No entendí… ¿Cuál fue la historia?"_

.

.

.

De eso hablaba cuando decía que aprovechaba este espacio para pensar en mí mismo, pero les juro ya no soy así, mejor continúo con la historia.

.

.

.

— _Nunca gasto menos de una hora lavando mi cabello es difícil mantenerlo liso_ , por eso lo prefiero trenzado, una trenza aquí otra allá, _aunque me tome todo el maldito día._ Pero hoy hice la excepción para esta entrevista… ¿Qué opina de eso?

En ese momento desperté, ¿Qué había dicho?, recuerda, recuerda algo del cabello y la entrevista.

Ella se me quedó viendo esperando una respuesta, _"¿Cuál era la pregunta que le hice para empezar?"_

—Ah. —No me salió nada de habla.

Traté de mirar despistadamente la hoja con las preguntas tal vez de esa forma recordaría que había preguntado y lo relacionaría con lo poco que había procesado antes de irme a mi mundo. Pero una mano golpeando la mesa y apachurrando mis papeles me detuvo de mi cometido.

—No me estaba prestando atención, ¿verdad?

Balbuceé de nuevo mientras trataba de quitar la hoja que aplastaba con su mano o ver por los menos entre sus dedos la pregunta.

— ¡Diga algo!, no se quede callado. —Me gritó fuertemente.

—Verá, señorita…— _"¿Cómo se llamaba?"_ Las respuestas a todas mis preguntas estaban en el folder y ella lo tenía confinado bajo sus garras.

—No me estaba prestando atención. —Afirmó con un ligero toque de ira en su voz.

—Señorita, estamos en medio de una entrevista, le pido por favor seriedad. —Traté de verme como todo un empleado de recursos humanos.

— ¿Cómo me llamo? —Me preguntó rápidamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de mí.

—Pensé que este era un lugar serio señor Haddock, el señor Belch me dijo que podía desarrollarme profesionalmente aquí. —Quitó su mano de encima de mis papeles, pero _"¿A qué hora y en qué momento le dije mi nombre?"_ —Pero al parecer no es así, me largo.

Tomó su pequeña bolsa y se fue bastante furiosa del lugar, lo supe por como azotó la puerta, eso sí que me había dado miedo, rápidamente tomé el folder ya que la curiosidad de mis preguntas anteriores aun rondaban por mi cabeza.

¿Qué rayos le había preguntado?

— ¿Cómo te gusta tu cabello? —Leí la pregunta tan tonta que puso Gobber.

Ignoré la lista de preguntas y me enfoqué en el curriculum, ¿Quién era ella?

—Astrid Hofferson. —Leí en el título del documento, mi vista fue leyendo aún más, ¿Dónde y cuándo había nacido? Su historial educativo y en esa parte fue cuando lo vi y me espanté a un más. —Estudiante del Instituto Nacional de las Artes Musicales de Berk.

¿Qué había hecho?

Prácticamente era una profesionista, esa escuela era prestigiosa y muy costosa, yo había tomado y aprobado su examen a escondidas sólo para saber si tenía el talento, pero deserté de ir ahí para estudiar lo que mi padre quería.

¿Ahora que hacía? Gobber me mataría.

.

.

.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, nada mal para un primero encuentro, pero no se preocupen porque para arreglar ese pequeño e insignificante tuve que...

Unos golpes en el exterior.

Escucho que alguien toca la puerta, la cerré con llave para que nadie me encontrara.

—Señor Haddock, ¿Se encuentra ahí? —Pregunta la secretaría que creo que se llama Phelma, Dios tengo un problema para recordar nombres.

—Hiccup, no está. —Contesto tratando de hacer otra voz.

—Su madre lo busca, dice que no ha terminado con lo que le encargó.

— ¡Ya voy! —Gritó desganado desde mi lugar.

Este día aún no termina.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Sección de comentarios y preguntas:**

 **Maylu liya: Sabrán los dioses cuál será tu teoría pero por lo pronto, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Gaby Chanii: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Valka se sigue aprovechando del pobre de Hiccup, si como no, como sufre, espero te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: por supuesto que habrá Hiccstrid, cómo terminará, esa es la cuestión. Saludos.**

 **Videl SS: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Tris Everdeen: Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Amezcua: Bien el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado a todos este nuevo y engreído Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Kristtanna: Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable Warrior: Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ary: espero se haya entendido, ese Hiccup es todo un lio y pues algunas de tus dudas fueron resueltas supongo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi ntvg: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ese álbum fue el mejor de ella, según yo. Saludos.**

 **Favoritos, seguidores, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **20 junio 2015**


	3. Unwanted

**Se supone que debía haber actualizado el sábado, pero pues no XD.**

 **Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción de Unwanted de Avril Lavigne, lo que está en cursiva son partes de la canción.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 3: Unwanted**

 _No me ignores._

Gracias a todos los dioses nórdicos que el encargo de mi queridísima madre fue comprar algo de comer, al menos así me daría un tiempo para salir de aquel ambiente y relajarme un poco.

La comitiva se puso de acuerdo para comprar hamburguesas, así que tomé mi auto y me dirigí a aquel establecimiento en el que solíamos comer mis amigos y yo cuando aún éramos estudiantes de preparatoria.

Me detengo en semáforo rojo y espero, en lo que estoy ahí empiezo a observar a los alrededores, muchas cosas no han cambiado, siguen como siempre, me pregunto si aún estará aquel lugar.

De repente una idea cruza por mi mente, ¿Por qué no? Ya estoy afuera, debo aprovechar para ver un lugar que definitivamente me traerán muy buenos recuerdos.

El semáforo cambia a verde y cuando veo una salida la tomó para ir a aquel lugar, no tardo más de 5 minutos para encontrarme frente a aquel establecimiento, aún tiene ese letrero rojo con letras grandes "La fosa del dragón", siempre me gustó, mucho más al ver el adorno de un dragón alargado como si subrayara aquel texto.

Y se preguntaran… ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?

¿Recuerdan a Astrid Hofferson?, esa chica rubia agresiva que se enojó porque no le presté atención, pues aquí trabajaba.

.

.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!—Me gritó Gobber fuertemente.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído… pero si de algo sirve esa chica me asustó mucho.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces tenemos la oportunidad de que una persona con estudios se acerque a la compañía? —Me volvió a gritar dando un golpe en su escritorio que me puso los pelos de punta.

—Sí, sí… la profesional. —Rechisté con sarcasmo.

A Gobber no le gustó mi contestación ya que siguió viéndome de manera amenazadora, ahora sí que empecé a sudar.

—O la convences de volver aquí a hacer la prueba o tendré que informarle a tu padre sobre un nuevo talento perdido por tu causa.

—Gobber amigo, no me harías eso… ¿Verdad?

— ¿Acaso estos ojos mienten? —Me preguntó apuntado sus enormes ojos azules.

—No…—Respondí con pesadez. —Muy bien… ¿Dónde la encuentro?

—Pescadito parlanchín, lee por lo menos el curriculum completo.

Gobber se levantó de su asiento y me entregó con brusquedad los papeles de Astrid Hofferson, los revisé, en la sección de empleos actuales y anteriores decía "Bar tender" en "La fosa del dragón", llevaba algunos años, cuatro para ser exactos.

Lo primero que pensé fue: _"No la buscaría en horas de trabajo."_

Me puse de acuerdo con mi amigo Fishlegs, Snotlout, quien era el baterista del lugar el cual tocaba cada vez que venía un artista en solitario para acompañarlo con su demo, un poco torpe pero bueno con el instrumento, los gemelos Brutilda y Brutacio guitarrista y bajista, también apoyaban a los artistas en solitario, siempre hacían mezclas extrañas pero… ellos así son.

Para las nueve de la noche, que por fin nos libramos de nuestras actividades, y siendo un día de viernes nos dirigimos a aquel bar, cuando entramos tenía un buen y relajado ambiente, parecía una especie de cueva, ya saben, paredes de rugosas de piedra, la luz tenue y amarillosa, había mesas y cada una era iluminada por una vela que estaba dentro de una lámpara de cristal, noté que había un pequeño escenario con un micrófono y a un lado de este, una gran barra en donde divisé a mi objetivo.

Aún era temprano por lo cual no había mucha gente en el lugar y había una que otra persona sentada en la barra, así que invité a mis amigos a sentarnos ahí.

Ella aún estaba atendiendo a unos clientes del otro extremo cuando nos sentamos, la miré, no estaba nada mal, mucho más con ese uniforme, de abajo hacia arriba, botas negras que llegaban debajo de la rodilla, pequeña falda negra pegada al cuerpo, blusa de manga corta color roja y tenía un delantal negro con el logotipo del bar, llevaba el cabello suelto y se había maquillado un poco los ojos de negro. Gobber tenía razón, era atractiva.

Creo que mis compañeros también pensaron lo mismo ya que no dejaban de verla al igual que a su compañera, una chica de cabello negro amarrado a una coleta, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Astrid Hofferson, también muy atractiva.

Por fin nos atendería, ya que se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos a la fosa del dragón, ¿Qué quieren que les sirva?

— ¡Oh! Yo quiero una de esas cosas que le diste a aquellos tipos. —Dijo rápidamente Brutilda.

Astrid parecía que sólo tomaría nota mental de los pedidos, miró amigo Fishlegs con una sonrisa para que le diera su orden.

—Yo quiero vodka con agua. —Pidió tímidamente.

Después miró a Brutacio quién pidió lo mismo que su hermana, yo seguía después de él pero como si no existiera se pasó a tomar la orden de Snotlout, a mí me dejó con mi pedido en la punta de la lengua, ¿Quién se creía? Snotlout embobado con ella sólo le pidió una cerveza.

—En un momento les traigo sus pedidos chicos. —Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

—Disculpa. —Murmuré quedito con mi mano alzada esperando que me viera.

No tardó más de un minuto cuando llegó con la cerveza de Snotlout, la cual abrió enfrente de él, sirvió el tragó de Fishlegs y con el pedido de los gemelos mezcló varias cosas girando y moviendo los utensilios de manera artística para terminar por servirlos en pequeños vasos y ponerles una pequeña aceituna.

—Que lo disfruten chicos, mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson para servirles.

Todos le agradecieron su amable atención, pero ¿Qué había de mí?

—Disculpe, falto yo… ¡hey! _No me ignores_. —Dije más fuerte para llamar su atención.

Ella regresó con nosotros aun no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro. —Disculpen, ¿Alguien dijo algo?

Fue ahí que comprendí…la muy desgraciada se estaba vengando de mí.

—Me atiendes o llamo al supervisor. —Quise jugar el mismo juego y parece que funcionó aunque no tanto como hubiera querido.

— ¿Qué se siente que te ignoren? —Cambió su semblante y me miró de manera amenazadora.

—Srta. Hofferson…—Titubeé lo admito, me intimidó. —Yo, lo siento.

—Con que se sabe mi apellido. —Se burló. — ¿Por fin pudo leerlo de mi expediente?

— ¡Uhh! —Abuchearon los demás.

—Yo…yo…

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí? —Un hombre alto robusto de cabello y barba negra llegó en ese momento, parecía ser el dueño del lugar.

—Ninguna, Sr. Alvin. —Respondió Astrid. —El joven no sabe que pedir…sólo le estoy haciendo unas recomendaciones.

—Muy bien Astrid. —Felicitó el hombre. —Por eso eres mi mejor empleada.

El hombre le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se retiró para supervisar a la otra chica, noté como suspiró aliviada después de ver a su jefe irse.

—Mejor le digo la verdad. —Le dije con una sonrisa burlona haciéndola rabiar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere tomar señor? —Casi pude sentir su ira con esa pregunta.

— ¿Qué me recomienda señorita Hofferson? Estudiante del instituto nacional de las artes musicales de Berk. —Le dije para hacerle saber que había leído su curriculum.

—Para usted tengo veneno para rata, amoniaco, cianuro…

— ¡Uy! No tengo intenciones morir hoy, me basta con el dolor de cabeza que tengo.

—Entonces le daré un poco de tequila, aunque debo decir que tiene efectos que pueden afectarle la memoria de corto plazo.

No podría ganarle. —Está bien, dame eso. —Me rendí.

Vi que sonrió, se regocijaba con aquella victoria, sacó un caballito de cristal y me sirvió el bendito tequila el cual lo tomé en un sólo sorbo.

—De hecho vine a pedirle, más bien a rogarle que vuelva para hacer la prueba.

—No me interesa. —Me respondió con desdén.

—Sabe que una oportunidad como esta no se le va a volver a presentar.

— ¿Usted qué sabe? _No me conoce,_ confío en el talento que tengo para sobresalir además si de verdad le hubiera interesado no me hubiera ignorado, de _seguro no me quería ahí, sólo me evitó._

—Yo sólo lo digo por lo que veo, dices que tienes talento, pero estás aquí… ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tus días en un bar, cantando obras de otras personas? .

—Yo ni siquiera canto aquí, bueno no mucho, estoy aquí para pagar las colegiaturas… no todos tienen la suerte de tener una beca completa. —Admitió viéndome de manera extraña. —El que canta es el jefe con su grupo…"Alvin y los marginados".

—Me suena a Alvin y las ardillas. —Digo asombrado algo que increíblemente la hizo reír.

Mis amigos sólo se nos quedaban viendo, dándoles pequeños sorbos a sus respectivas bebidas.

—Esa estuvo buena Sr. Haddock. —Terminó de reír limpiándose una lagrimita, hasta me había hecho sonreír a mí.

—Le pido una sincera disculpa, ¿Le gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo? —Le ofrecí mi mano para hacer un tratado.

—Duele que te ignoren, que te hagan sentir que _no te desean_ en un lugar, _quería mostrarte_ mi talento…

Mientras decía eso estaba algo cabizbaja, en ese momento supe que tan importante había sido para ella esa entrevista en la que yo sólo la ignoré.

—Suena bien… ¿No? —Dijo de repente con una sonrisa. —Tal vez escriba una canción acerca de eso.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —Pregunté confundido.

Ella sólo tomó mi mano fuertemente y la estrechó para cerrar el pacto, sí que era fuerte, me dolió.

—Sí.

—Bien entonces, hagamos una prueba ahora.

.

.

Recuerdo que ella se desconcertó por lo que dije, me levanté de mi asiento y llamé con insistencia al dueño que atendía a otros clientes, de favor le pedí que la dejara cantar.

Su jefe accedió y Astrid muy a su pesar nos dejó a cargo de su compañera Heather, para que ella pudiera subir al pequeño escenario, aún recuerdo que las luces se apagaron sólo dejando iluminado el escenario, recuerdo su cara, lucía algo nerviosa y lo que siguió después me dejó más que asombrado, ella definitivamente tenía talento.

Y fue así que sucedió, en este lugar la escuché cantar por primera vez. Después de eso conseguí el perdón de Gobber y Astrid fue bien recibida en la discográfica Haddock e increíblemente empezamos una buena amistad, si les contara, hay mucho de donde escoger pero creo una de las cosas más importante fue…

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_

¡Ay! mi celular está sondando.

—Sí, sí… ¿La hamburguesas? Eh…sí ya las tengo aquí…llego como en media hora, hay mucho tráfico.

Casi me atrapan, ya debo de irme o algunas personas se molestaran porque no llegaré a tiempo con la comida.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien, espero les haya gustado la primera y verdadera interacción de estos dos XD.**

 **La verdad no me imagino a Astrid cantando como Avril Lavigne más bien como una de las chicas de Celtic Woman, hermosas y talentosas.**

 **Ver Bar rescue me afecta XD**

 **Nota: Hiccup si trae una prótesis se mencionará en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos para la próxima.**

 **Sección de preguntas y comentarios.**

 **Astrid Amezcua: Pues puede decirse que ya empezó el Hiccstrid, ya que son los recuerdos de Hiccup y sólo mencionara los más importantes por decir así. Saludos.**

 **Hiccstrid: Muchas gracias por el review, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos**

 **Maylu liya: Espero te haya gustado este encuentro intenso que tuvieron los tórtolos XD, Saludos.**

 **Jessi: lo empecé como hace 2 semanas? Creo o 3 espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Ary: Todos tenemos un Hiccup interno, eso creo, aunque está feo que te ignoren, no lo crees XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: XD Valka tiene que aprovechar que tiene a su hijito de visita. Saludos.**

 **Vivi ntvg:Pues se lo confesó a Bocón, XD no le fue bien pero lo resolvió XD. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Espero que te haya gustado su forma de arreglar las cosas, aunque en realidad casi no hizo nada. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Creo que a muchos nos ha pasado eso, andar en la nubes, XD, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Gaby Chanii: Espero te haya gustado la dulce venganza de Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Videl SS: Recibió una cucharada de su propio chocolate (creo que así se dice) espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y claro que habrá Hiccstrid. Saludos.**

 **FallerPy017: Bienvenida, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**


	4. Nobody's Fool

**Bien le seguimos con el capítulo de esta historia basado en la canción "Nobody´s Fool" del álbum "Let go" de "Avril Lavigne"**

 **Capítulo 4: Nobody's Fool**

 _Si quieres derribarme, adelante e inténtalo._

Casi pierdo mi otra pierna cuando entregué la comida, sí que estaban hambrientos.

Supongo que se estarán preguntando "¿A qué te refieres con perder tu otra pierna?"

Bien, lo que pasó es que cuando era apenas un adolescente, mi padre y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilístico, recuerdo que tenía 15 años; todos los días de escuela mi padre pasaba por mí a la hora de la salida. Ese día parecía un día normal, ya saben, de esos soleados hermosos, pájaros cantando por doquier, tránsito pesado y un idiota pasándose el alto.

El imbécil ese chocó de mi lado de copiloto y quedé atrapado entre el auto de mi padre y su auto, tomó muchas horas de rescate ya que pretendía sacarme con la pierna completa pero al final fue inútil y tuvieron que cortarme una parte de todos modos.

Ahora en el presente, tengo que llevar una prótesis, aunque suene extraño es muy funcional y terminé adaptándome a ella, lo importante es que salí con vida; mientras que al idiota que me hizo esto pagó su buena condena de 10 años en prisión, creo que hace poco lo dejaron salir, lo pensará dos veces antes de pasarse otro alto, pero creo ya estoy divagando.

Sin embargo; considero que debido a esto mis padres empezaron a tratarme como una monedita de oro que cuidaba que nadie ensuciara, robara o mancillara.; consideraban que era muy peligroso que anduviera por ahí, ya saben, un pobre lisiado en las calles de la ciudad a merced de los bravucones de la escuela y todo eso.

A todos los que conocía solían tratarme así en un principio, hasta que se daban cuenta que podía valerme por mi mismo; tenía sus ventajas, ¿Cómo cuáles? se preguntarán; me avergüenza mucho decir esto, pero ya saben... actuar de invalido para obtener ciertas ventajas ya sea en establecimientos, transportes e incluso para conquistar una que otra chica, me gustaba usar la técnica del invalido perdido, era mi favorita, en fin otra vez estoy divagando.

Creo que se preguntarán, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Astrid Hofferson?

Una parte tal vez si tenga algo que ver, ya que ella no se tragó ninguno de mis chantajes.

Retomando la historia, cuando recién ingresó a la discográfica Haddock debo decir que todos quedaron impresionados con su hermosa voz y no sólo eso, tenía el talento con diferentes instrumentos musicales, era una caja musical completa.

Sólo que hubo algunos problemas…

—Muy bien Astrid, sólo firma estos papeles para iniciar tu contrato con la discográfica, empezaremos a trabajar en tu primer álbum.

Gobber le estaba entregando los papeles para poder finalmente lanzarla como una nueva estrella, yo estaba presente, ni siquiera me necesitaban, pero quería ver ese glorioso momento en que uno sabe que su música se extenderá por muchos lados. Pero Astrid no parecía pensar lo mismo al juzgar por la cara que puso al ver lo papeles.

— ¿Algún problema? —Intervine al notar disconformidad.

—No, al contrario es sólo que. —Vi que resopló molesta, tal parece que lo que nos fuera a decir nos incomodaría. —No puedo grabar nada hasta que me haya titulado… se lo prometí a mi padre.

Gobber y yo nos vimos confundidos, claramente era por un motivo personal y siendo la discográfica una empresa a veces digamos que…nos importaba un comino.

—Comprendo Astrid, pero si tienes esos términos ¿A qué viniste aquí? —Preguntó seriamente Gobber.

—Usted dijo que podía entrar de practicante, para conocer cómo funciona la industria, aun no me gradúo y sé lo que implica grabar un álbum y exponerlo al público, ósea: quitarme tiempo, tiempo que necesito para terminar la escuela.

A como se lo gritó, sí "gritó", parece que Gobber le había ofrecido algo diferente a lo que yo pensaba…" ¿Quién es el que se equivocó?", dioses, no pude evitar canturrear en mi mente eso, más al ver la cara de desconcierto de mi amigo.

—Todo tiene solución. —De nuevo intervine de manera diplomática para calmar las aguas. — ¿Cuándo te gradúas?

—En un año.

No me pareció mucho tiempo así que después de hablarlo un poco con Gobber y pedir permiso de la máxima autoridad, ósea de Estoico Haddock, la aceptamos como una interna, claro que con la condición de que grabara algún ejemplar con nosotros.

Ella aceptó sin chistar, parece que era lo que necesitaba para cumplir con los créditos profesionales que le exigía la prestigiosa escuela, aun así ella continuó yendo a clases, venía alrededor de cuatro a seis horas aquí a ayudar en cualquier cosa que Gobber o yo la pusiéramos hacer y después se iba a trabajar a la Fosa del dragón, era increíble el modo en que cumplía con todos sus deberes.

Generalmente la ponían con los del sistema de audio o a tocar uno de los instrumentos cuando venía un nuevo talento, el piano o teclado para ser exactos.

Yo aprovechaba su estancia en este lugar, ya que con esa excusa podía evadir mis verdaderas tareas para ir a lo que realmente me gustaba hacer y eso era lo que ella hacía "componer".

En sus momentos de descanso, siempre la veía escribiendo, componiendo cada canción, cada melodía que su mente musical le brindara.

—Hola, ¿Qué haces?

—Escribir… ¿Qué parece que hago? —Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus habituales contestaciones que al final siempre tenían una sonrisa para mí. — Me es fácil escribir aquí, _la creatividad nunca podría florecer en mi habitación._

— ¿Puedo ver en qué trabajas?

Ella me pasó la libreta en donde había cientos de partituras, había desde letras de canciones hasta casi sinfonías de orquesta, era un tesoro esa libreta aunque no pude evitar meter mi cuchara en su cereal, después de todo es muy quisquilloso.

—Y si mejor cambias de esta nota a la mayor. —Le recomendé señalando algunas partes de las partituras.

Ella se puso algo recelosa, como que no le gustaba que se metieran con sus cosas o al menos eso pensé.

—Sí, creo que sonará mejor. —Me quitó la libreta y corrigió la parte que le indiqué. —Gracias.

—Es un placer.

Y fue ahí que mis conciencias me hablaron, si yo no podía hacer lo que quería me enfocaría en Astrid Hofferson para hacerla una mejor compositora y artista, lo que yo nunca podría ser.

Y la pregunta que de seguro se formularan es…"Entonces ¿La utilizaste?"

Así fue, contesto con orgullo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

Cada vez que podía inmiscuirme en la libreta de Astrid era para hacerle saber lo que no me gustaba de sus composiciones, para mostrarle la manera en que se escucharan mejor a como ella las hacía.

—Sí, Hiccup… ya lo cambio. —Me dijo sin siquiera verme y se llevó la libreta, tenía que ir a su otro trabajo y me dejaba con la incertidumbre de que lo fuera a cambiar.

—¡No olvides hacerlo! —Le grité antes de perderla de vista.

Al día siguiente le pedí prestada su libreta sólo por mera curiosidad de saber si hizo los cambios que le sugerí, pero me di cuenta de que los había dejado como ella los tenía en un inicio.

—No hiciste los cambios. —Le reclamé indignado.

—Ya lo sé. —Me contestó cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Me miró de manera penetrante, se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones.

Tragué saliva sin saber que decir.

— _Si estás tratando de convertirme en alguien más, será fácil para ti ver que no caigo en eso._

—Astrid yo… —Sinceramente me arrepentí por estarme reflejando en ella.

— _No soy la tonta de nadie._

—Yo no te considero así, sólo que pensé que podrías hacerles unas mejoras a tu sinfonía.

—Hiccup, por si no te has dado cuenta…¡la has cambiado por completo!

Por inercia tomé su libreta y la empecé a hojear desde donde empezaba la melodía, era cierto, ya no era lo que ella inicialmente había compuesto me encargué de destrozar su trabajo poco a poco para plasmar el mío.

—Astrid, apiádate de este lisiado, verás, se me hizo fácil querer mostrar una de mis composiciones a través ti.

—No Hiccup, no me vengas con esos cuentos y con tu problema que son cosas diferentes.

— ¿No será que tienes miedo de que reconozcan que mi trabajo es mejor que el tuyo? —Mi yo sarcástico y prepotente salió a flote y claro, ella se enojó.

— ¿Si crees poder hacerlo? —Me respondió con el mismo sarcasmo. — _Si quieres derribarme, adelante… ¡inténtalo!_ —Dijo mirándome con ojos de desafiantes.

De nuevo la había arruinado con ella y era tan intimidante verla con esos preciosos ojos azules llenos de ira y maldad para luego verlos cambiar a una expresión más suave, sutil y comprensiva.

¿De qué me perdí?

Ella estaba sonriendo, pero no se estaba burlando era como si en realidad estuviera comprendiendo lo que yo sentía.

—Piensas que me conoces como a ti mismo Hiccup, pero somos diferentes, por eso componemos cosas diferentes. _No soy la leche y el cereal en tu cuchara._

—Es muy gracioso que digas eso, ya que yo quería ser tu cuchara.

Eso definitivamente se escuchó en doble sentido y ambos nos sonrojamos por las tonterías que estábamos diciendo.

—Me refiero a que…

—Sé a lo que te refieres.

Astrid estaba más que avergonzada hasta la habitación en la que estábamos se empezó a sentir más caliente de lo normal, o tal vez era yo.

—Hiccup…—Aun seguía sonrojada pero al parecer tenía algo importante que decirme. —Si te gusta hacer esto, _adelante e inténtalo;_ no dudaría de la capacidad de aquel quien obtuvo la beca del 100% y los mejores puntajes del instituto.

En ese momento me quedé boquiabierto, ella lo sabía, por eso me hizo aquella insinuación en el bar, comprendí porque la primera vez que le corregí un detalle de la sinfonía no se opuso.

— ¿Lo sabías?

Ella encogió los hombros como si fuera algo de lo más normal. —Admito que me molestó mucho, ya que yo quería esa beca, pero quedé entre los diez mejores ni siquiera me acerqué un poquito a ti y luego cuando supe que ese chico talentoso ni siquiera entró, no sé, sentí furia, decepción… como si el instituto hubiera perdido a alguien en que nos podíamos inspirar u odiarlo hasta matar.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —Pregunté avergonzado, no esperaba esa clase de halago.

—Sólo tenía tu nombre, te investigué en las redes sociales y vi una foto tuya, luego me tocó conocerte, ¿Recuerdas el mal momento que hiciste pasar en la entrevista? No podía creer que ese chico estuviera aquí, pero vestido de ejecutivo.

—Sí, ya sabes formalidad en la oficina. —Dije apenado.

Empezamos a reír como unos tontos, aunque también empecé a sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente, mucho más cuando me sonreía.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Sé que odias tu trabajo.

—Mi padre… nunca lo vio viable y quiere que siga administrando el lugar.

—Entonces, ¿prefieres ver cómo los talentos van y muestran su música al mundo mientras tú ves papeles?

—Es difícil, no lo comprenderías. —Dije cabizbajo.

—Podría hacerlo…—Levanté la vista para verla a los ojos, me gustaba verlos porque siempre mostraban mucha determinación. — _Después de todo tengo una columna vertebral más fuerte que la tuya._

Me dio un golpe (golpecito para ella) en la espalda en modo de apoyo que me aventó hacia adelante, podría jurar que tiene la misma fuerza que Gobber.

— ¿Y qué dices? —Me vio de una manera muy extraña como incitándome a hacerlo algo nuevo.

—No estoy seguro de eso aun. —Contesté dudoso.

—Bueno. —Pareció comprenderlo, aunque había algo más y me miró algo sonrojada. — ¿Quieres salir un día por ahí y no sé, mostrarme tu verdadero talento?

¿Era yo o me estaba pidiendo una cita? Debo decir que me puse muy colorado y empecé a tartamudear sin darle una respuesta coherente, no sabía que me estaba pasando simplemente ahora mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza tan sólo con verla.

—Sí, está bien.

Se mordió el labio apenada y simplemente me dijo "Genial, nos ponemos luego de acuerdo", y se marchó para seguir con sus actividades.

Supongo que ahora quieren saber cómo nos fue en nuestra cita no que no era cita ¿verdad?

Pero, ¿Adivinen qué?

La señora "Sr. Hiccup, su madre lo busca" volvió a llamarme para ver otro encargo de mi madre, pero no se preocupen se los contaré en cuanto en cuanto me libre de ella.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicos les debo las contestaciones de reviews por algunas horas, ya que tengo que salir y no me quería ir sin publicarlo, ya después modificaré el contenido con la respectiva sección de preguntas y comentarios.**

 **Saludos**

 **04 julio 2015**


	5. Anything but ordinary

**Yeiii lo logré… que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 5: Anything but ordinary.**

 _Lo que sea menos ordinario._

Nuevamente logré escabullirme de mi madre y que mejor lugar para esconderme que el que elegí, nadie me encontrará aquí, de eso estoy seguro. Pero ya deben de estar hartos de escuchar cómo trato de evadir todas mis actividades, les prometo que ya no volverá a pasar, ahora sí me dedicaré a recordar todo lo que este lugar me provoca, ¿en dónde me quedé?

Ah sí… la cita no cita con Astrid Hofferson.

Debo decir que a pesar de que ese día ella indirectamente me invitó a salir pasaron días, mejor dicho semanas para que pudiéramos hacerlo, ya que ella tenía un horario estricto que no podía dejar para nada, tuve que ser yo él que le recordara que tenía pendiente conmigo una cita no cita. Precisamente aproveché que empezarían sus vacaciones de verano y tendría un poco más de tiempo libre.

…..

— ¡Hola Astrid!, ¡Hola Astrid! ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Hola Hiccup!, ¡Hola Hiccup! —Me contesta la muy graciosa. — ¿Qué parece que hago? Las actividades terminaron, voy para el trabajo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

" _Qué directa. Dile cobarde."_

—Eh… ¿Tienes… planes el…. domingo? —Pregunté con timidez y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco, en serio mujeres, no sé si lo hacen a propósito o simplemente no saben que contestar, es una pregunta que tal vez nunca me será resuelta.

—Estaré libre… ¿Por qué?

Sería tan sencillo si ella recordara en lo que habíamos quedado, ¡Mujer! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

—Pues… ya sabes…—Sentía mi cara más caliente de lo normal. —Dijimos que… bueno tú dijiste que…

Ella empezó a reír, quién no lo haría, de seguro parecía un tonto todo sonrojado…inflé mis cachetes obviamente molesto y evité verla ya que el sonrojo de seguro se haría más intenso.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. —Me dice ella sin dejar de reír. —Sólo que quería que me lo recordaras… para que no pienses que te estoy presionando.

Me giró para verla con una expresión de ofendido y vuelve a reír y me da uno de sus golpecitos que no me duelen para nada, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Eso es por haberlo hecho hasta ahora…

— ¿Quién es la que siempre está ocupada? —Le pregunto mientras me sobo el brazo.

—A mí no me culpes…—Dice haciéndose la desentendida. —Entonces… ¿me mostrarás tu talento o sólo quieres salir por ahí?

" _Qué directa_ " Mi corazón empieza a latir con rapidez, en realidad no lo había considerado y cuando se lo pregunté consideraba más lo segundo que lo primero.

—Ah… ah…

— ¿Lo segundo? —Pregunta la muy desgraciada con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Acaso será una bruja y lee mis verdaderas intenciones? Sigo sin contestar, ¿Por qué precisamente me debo quedar sin habla en este momento? ¡Habla tonto!, Ella es tu preciada, buena, atractiva, sensual, preciosa, malvada, gruñona y enojona amiga.

Ok, eso fue extraño… y es _que a veces me pongo así de raro incluso me asusto a mí mismo a veces._

—Muy bien, lo segundo. —Dice ella prácticamente contestando por mí. Suspiro aliviado. — ¿Dónde te veo?

—Ah…yo paso por ti a tu casa. —Digo rápidamente, ¡Gracias dioses! Por devolverme el habla, ahora viene lo difícil…pedir la dirección de su casa.

Sin embargo, Astrid me ahorró ese trabajo y saca una libretita y apunta la dirección.

—Aquí es dónde me quedo temporalmente. —Me entrega el papelito y leo la dirección, no está muy lejos es un complejo de departamentos muy cerca del instituto. —Domingo, 2 de la tarde… no llegues tarde.

Dicho eso toma sus cosas y sale por la puerta, no puedo evitar ver de nuevo el papelito y sonrío, me siento muy emocionado por la cita que no es cita.

 **Domingo.**

Estoy parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Astrid, antes de tocar me miro el atuendo que mis padres con sus sabios consejos me ayudaron a elegir, espero no haberme arreglado muy formal, me puse un saco negro, una corbata del mismo color algo floja y la camisa blanca la tenía desfajada, con un pantalón de mezclilla, ya saben, para verme con un aspecto más… normal. El cabello me lo peiné lo más que pude hacia atrás, quería verme diferente.

Toco la puerta dos veces, abre su amiga Heather quien se ve toda despeinada y tiene todo el cabello revuelto, tal parece que se acaba de levantar al juzgar por cómo se está tallando un ojo.

— ¡Astrid! —Grita ruidosamente. — ¡Hay un abogado aquí afuera!, ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Disculpe… no soy una abogado. —La corrijo tímidamente.

— ¡Oh! Entonces… no queremos nada de lo que venda.

—No soy un vendedor. —Que chica tan rara. —Vine a buscar a Astrid Hofferson… soy un compañero de la discográfica.

— ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo. —Tal parece que me recordó— ¿El tipo que la ignoró?

¿Por qué sólo se tiene que acordar de eso? bien pudo haberme recordado que fui su cliente en el bar. Siento una venita hinchada en mi frente, está chica también sabe sacar a uno de quicio.

— ¡Hola!

Levanto la vista y por fin ahí está, la lady a la que estaba esperando, ella luce muy bien, tiene una falda holgada de color azul, unos botines tipo militares con calcetas negras que sobresalen por estas y una blusa blanca que dice "¿Qué ves?", el cabello lo tiene en una trenza, recuerdo que no le gusta alaciárselo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esa pregunta en la entrevista casi me cuesta la vida.

— ¿Vamos a ir al trabajo? —Me pregunta confundida.

Me miro de nuevo el atuendo y ahora que lo pienso, parece algo que me pondría para ir a trabajar.

—No, no. —Me empiezo a revolver el cabello sintiéndome un tonto, mientras que Astrid y Heather se miran confundidas entre sí.

—Sí vamos a un lugar más formal… dame oportunidad de ponerme algo "decente". —Dice Astrid haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

—No…así estás bien. —Digo rápidamente, siento toda mi cara hervir por la vergüenza.

—Yo los dejo. —Dice Heather divertida y se va.

—Luzco como un todo tonto. —Me quejo como niño chiquito.

—No, no lo eres. —Dice Astrid riendo y me afloja la corbata hasta sacármela por completo y desabrocha los primero tres botones de mi camisa al igual que el saco el cual sólo estaba abotonado sólo en la parte central.

—Sí lo soy…es que tu luces tan…normal… tan ordinaria. —Le digo con admiración.

— ¡Ay no! —Dice con horror. — _Prefiero ser lo que sea, menos ordinaria por favor_. —Sonríe. —Ser raro es más divertido.

— ¿Ósea cómo yo? —Pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Sí… aunque lo dudes. —Me dice mientras me revuelve más el cabello. _— ¿Es suficiente?_

Me toco el cabello aunque no tenga un espejo frente a mí, el ver a Astrid satisfecha con el trabajo que hizo me es suficiente para mí, mientras a ella le gustara lo que pensaran los demás me daba igual.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto ya más tranquilo y le ofrezco mi brazo para escoltarla hacia el auto.

Minutos después ya nos encontramos en plena carretera sin rumbo fijo, como era libre y no había trafico iba muy rápido, me gusta ir velozmente… _sólo para sentir el peligro,_ eso _me hace sentir vivo._

Astrid parece disfrutarlo, como mi auto es convertible no le importa estarse despeinando al muy estilo "Bridget Jones" y hasta levanta la manos y grita, disfrutando de la adrenalina hasta yo la imito, sí que somos unos raros, pero como ella dijo, _lo que sea menos ordinario_ … hasta me imagino estar en el elenco de rápidos y furiosos, pero esa es otra historia.

…..

Pasamos un estupendo día en los centros turísticos cerca de la playa de Mema, comimos hasta saciarnos, ella sí que tenía un estomago enorme a pesar de estar tan delgada y era bueno que no fuera como aquellas chicas que dicen engordar hasta con el aire.

Nos deleitamos escuchando música tradicional del lugar, me compré incluso una guitarra de madera casi sin pensarlo, a partir de ahí no pude quitarme a Astrid de encima la cual me insistía que le tocara algo e incluso le cantara.

No quería hacerlo frente a ella, después de que se lo dejé claro y que ella me golpeara sintiéndose desilusionada fuimos a otra parte.

….

Estábamos en el mirador donde se encuentra la estructura de enormes palabras que dicen "Hooligan", para cuando habíamos llegado ya era de noche, por la oscuridad del lugar las estrellas se podían apreciar increíblemente y la luces de la ciudad se veían maravillosas.

Nos sentamos en el cofre y admiramos el oscuro cielo, me empecé a sentir raro otra vez, me sentía tentado a hacer lo que en las películas de amor hacen cuando están en una situación similar, eso de poner el brazo sobre sus hombros estúpidamente en un intento por abrazarla, pero ella era sólo una amiga, aunque muy en el fondo yo quería algo más.

No me sentía así desde que tuve a mi novia de secundaria "Kayla" que me engañó vilmente, _rasgando mi corazón dejándome desangrando_ hasta no dejarme ni una gota en mi pobre cuerpo, creo que estoy exagerando, sólo llevábamos un día y la vi besándose con otro y ahí todo terminó…pero eso qué, ahora estaba con una persona mucho mejor, que indirectamente me _estaba salvando la vida_ al convertir mi vida en más que una simple rutina.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Tal parece que me fui a mi mundo otra vez, pero esta vez me le quedé viendo como un idiota, ahora a intentar pensar en una excusa y que sea buena.

—Nada, sólo pensaba que de algún modo me siento más vivo.

— ¿En serio? —Dice sorprendida.

—Sí, a veces me siento atrapado en mi rutina viviendo en automático es…—Trato de explicarle pero la verdad se me hace muy difícil, ya que estando en mi posición hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, muchas responsabilidades.

—Tranquilo. —Me dice y pone su brazo sobre mis hombros, exactamente lo que yo quería hacer con ella.

Astrid lo hace de una manera tan natural, trato yo de hacerlo también del mismo modo y paso mi mano por su cintura, lo bueno es que no le molestó, siento nerviosismo, no sé qué estará sintiendo ella, pero este gesto parece sólo de unos simples amigos.

— _Deja abajo tus defensas, no uses ningún sentido común y lo verás… verás que este mundo es maravilloso._ —Dice con admiración viendo todo alrededor.

Sus palabras son como poesía para mí y sonrío, en ese momento lo admito, me estoy enamorando de la temible Astrid Hofferson.

Siento que se aparta de mí, se baja del cofre del auto y va por la guitarra que compré y empieza a tocar para mí; me acuesto sobre el cofre del auto deleitándome con tan bella composición y sueño con corresponderle de la misma manera, no puedo hacerlo aún, ya que siento que si lo hago no querré dejarlo, así que por el momento me dedico sólo a escuchar.

…

Después de que tocara algunas piezas nos marchamos de ahí y la regresé sana a salva a su casa.

Se estarán preguntando, ¿Se dieron un beso de despedida?

La respuesta es: No.

¿O consideran un beso en la mejilla como válido? Pero más que un beso, fue como un tipo beso de despedida… no sé pensar. Aunque debo de admitir que me emocioné mucho cuando me lo dio. Vi a mis conciencias vestidos de angelitos corriendo por un verde paramo, arrojando flores y arcoíris por todos lados… en fin.

De seguro me están gritando… ¿Entonces cuando empezaron lo suyo?

Debo decirles que tardó algún tiempo, prácticamente el día que nos besamos por primera vez fue el día más feliz pero también el más triste de vida…

 **Continuara.**

 **Bien, aquí el capítulo… lo terminé rapidín o ya no lo iba hacer de seguro en la semana, espero les haya gustado. Y como pudieron ver Hiccup les dio algunos adelantos XD.**

 **Kayla hizo una breve mención, Jajaja para quienes la odian.**

" **Hooligans" quise hacer referencia a las palabras de "Hoolliwood" que está en california.**

 **Bridget Jones: Si han visto la película entenderán la referencia del cabello, una de mis partes favoritas.**

 **Ahora si les debo la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Ana Gami: Jaja espero te haya gustado la cita no cita que tuvieron estos. Saludos.**

 **Gaby Chanii: XD gracias por la recomendación de la canción si se parece al fic, que pequeño es el mundo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Ary: XD ya tuvieron la cita no cita, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi ntvg: Ya sé es horrible cuando tienes trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, por experiencia lo digo, ahora me dedico sólo al trabajo que tengo pero debo conseguir otro porque no me alcanza, pero si no lo hago me meteré a otro curso, pero lo importante no es descuidar los estudios cuando se hacen las dos cosas XD. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Amezcua: Ahora no lo interrumpieron al pobre de Hiccup de hecho así será por lo menos los dos siguientes, espero te haya gustado la cita no cita. Saludos al equipo.**

 **Flopi216: Jaja pues Hiccup ya dio un adelanto, ya pronto lo harán. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Espero te haya gustado, sorry por no poner los comentarios pero me fui a ver Terminator XD. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: XD que bueno que te gusto el capítulo espero que este también. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Hiccup pues ya se dio cuenta, pero como es todo a su perspectiva no sabemos que piensa Astrid. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Pronto se verá un poco más del conflicto interno que tiene Hiccup el que involucra directamente a lo que quiere hacer y lo que se lo impide. Saludos.**

 **Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta el próximos fin. Saludos**

 **12 julio 2015**


	6. Tomorrow

_**Hola, ahora sí con está continuación ahora basada en la canción "tomorrow" de Avril Lavigne (una de mis favoritas)**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

 **Capítulo 6: Tomorrow**

 _ **"Tal vez mañana"**_

Sigo encerrado, nadie me ha encontrado, fue buena idea esconderme aquí, me pregunto si se preguntarán "¿Dónde estoy escondido?", aunque no se lo hayan preguntando de cualquier manera responderé, estoy escondido en la oficina que solía ser de mi padre.

No puedo evitar suspirar y sentir un aire de nostalgia alrededor de esta oficina, en la que pasé mucho tiempo con mi padre.

¿Por qué hablo en pasado? Eso es debido a que él ya no se encuentra aquí, así es, mi padre murió hace algunos años.

¿Por qué les cuento esto? Aunque no lo crean es para que entiendan cierto recuerdo que pasé con Astrid Hofferson, digamos lo que empezó todo entre nosotros.

Después de nuestra primera cita no cita, seguimos repitiendo las salidas.

Íbamos al cine, a caminar, al parque de diversiones, inclusive algunos conciertos ya fuera de rock, pop, incluso orquestas, pero seguíamos en plan de amigos, ella por su lado solía abrazarme con naturalidad o despedirse de mí con un beso en la mejilla, yo seguía alucinando ángeles cada vez que lo hacía, cada día que pasaba con ella me enamoraba más.

Increíblemente a mi padre y a mi madre les agradó mucho ella, tanto que llegó a convivir en las fiestas familiares que hacíamos, de todo esto que les estoy hablando solo fueron algunos meses desde que tuvimos la primera cita no cita, pasaron exactamente cuatros meses cuando todo se complicó.

Mi padre había sido sobreviviente de la leucemia, pero empezó con malestares nuevamente, el cáncer había vuelto.

Me vi más presionado en el trabajo, pues sin mi padre a cargo, se supone que yo tenía que tomar las riendas, claro que con ayuda de Gobber. Mi madre se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidar a mi padre, también la ayudaba con eso, al igual que el ya mencionado Gobber, hasta Astrid y los chicos se ofrecieron a cuidarlo, es algo que siempre les agradeceré.

.

.

—Hola pa', te ves bien. —Saludo a mi viejo con mi característico humor, aunque por dentro sintiera una presión en el pecho.

Me toca cuidarlo el día de hoy, para que mamá pudiera descansar, yo tomaba el turno en la tarde – noche y regresaba a algunas horas de la madrugada para descansar un poco e ir al trabajo después.

Mi padre me vio con una sonrisa al verme llegar, yo le sonreí también, me dolía por dentro verlo en aquel estado, había estado recibiendo tratamientos muy fuertes y había perdido todo el cabello y la barba de la que siempre había estado muy orgulloso. Este día era de los pocos días en que estaba bien, pues en un minuto podía estar como si no tuviera cáncer y al minuto después estar al borde de la muerte.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. —Responde mi padre acomodándose en la cama, yo lo ayudó para que no haga tanto esfuerzo. —Pero ya sabes cómo es esto… _no sé cómo me sentiré mañana._ ¿Cómo va la discográfica?

—Relájate papá… y olvídate de eso. —Lo regaño, no entiendo cómo se puede preocupar por eso ahora.

—Esas cosas me relajan. —Dice mi padre riendo con algo de dificultad. —Pero está bien, ¿Cómo vas con esa muchacha Astrid? Me agrada mucho…y ha sido muy amable al venir a cuidarme.

Me sonrojo de inmediato al escuchar a mi padre hablar de Astrid, empiezo a tamborear los dedos en la cama fingiendo ignorancia ante su pregunta mientras que él no me quita su curiosa mirada de encima.

— _Yo no sé que decir._ —Me sonrojo aun más y claro, mi queridísimo padre me empieza a molestar.

—Ya díselo… tu madre ya quiere nietos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Grité tan fuerte que una enfermera tuvo que venir a callarnos y a regañarnos como niños chiquitos. —No juegues con eso.

— ¿Qué? es la verdad… es lo que siempre me dice y es lo que quiere. —Dice él tratando de no reír tanto por el dolor que siente.

Eso me pone a pensar un poco. —Y… ¿tú no quieres?

Deja de reír para luego ponerse cabizbajo, creo que cometí un error al preguntárselo, pero no sé…yo también necesito alguna clase de esperanza de él, quiero confiar en que se pondrá bien.

—Claro que quiero… tendré unos hermosos nietos.

—Nietos que vas a conocer… ¿verdad? —Insisto, no quiero perder la esperanza.

—Hijo… _, mañana_ hablemos…estoy algo cansado.

Respeto lo que me pide y ya no digo nada, mi padre se acomoda en la cama y cierra sus ojos mientras yo cuido sus sueños.

.

.

.

He de decir que es agotador cuidar alguien enfermo, pero claro que por mi padre yo lo hacía con gusto, terminaba agotado al final de un día pero no lo sentía así si Astrid estaba conmigo, aun recuerdo claramente una conversación que tuve con ella.

Mi padre había tenido complicaciones durante algunos días después de la plática que habíamos tenido, le dio una fiebre horrible que no se le quitaba, mi madre aunque no lo demostrara estaba al borde la desesperación al verlo tan mal, yo también estaba desesperado pero tenía que controlarme por ella, por todos. No quería llorar, no debía llorar.

.

.

.

—Hiccup.

Me sobresalto un poco, Astrid me sacó de mi mundo de nuevo, estamos en una cafetería ya que me estaba obligando a comer, pues dice que estaba preocupada por mi salud.

— ¿Estás pensando en tu padre? —Pregunta con angustia, yo sólo asintiendo dándole un sorbo a la malteada de chocolate que me compró. —No te preocupes… _estará bien_. —Dice para tratar de animarme.

— _Quisiera creerte_ …—Digo en un suspiro y ella se desconcierta. — _quisiera creerte… cuando me dices que estará bien, en verdad quiero creerlo._

—Hiccup. —Me mira con tristeza, se levanta de su asiento, camina hacia mí y me abraza fuertemente.

Su cercanía hace que mi cuerpo empiece a temblar, quiero llorar pero quiero aguantarme a la vez, necesito estar fuerte y pensar que todo estará bien como ella dice.

—Puedes desahogarte si quieres. — Me dice sin soltarse de mí. —Si no quieres pues no.

Sonrío un poco y tal parece que es lo que quería, se separa un poco de mí y me ve fijamente con sus increíbles ojos azules. —Dale tiempo al tiempo… _mañana será un día diferente._

Yo asiento como un idiota y recuerdo lo que había platicado con mi padre aquel día, de inmediato el color rojo se posesiona de mi cara convirtiéndome en farolito navideño. Sé que Astrid se carcajea internamente al verme y en vez de soltarme e irse a su lugar, me da otro abrazo mucho más apretado que el otro, mi cara se pone más roja y más caliente cuando siento que me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Debo irme a mi otro trabajo…—Me susurra en el oído. —Más vale que comas, le dije al mesero que no te dejara ir hasta que te terminaras todo.

Se separa de mí y me revuelve el cabello, yo reniego como niño, estaba demasiado apenado para procesar todos esos momentos tan maravillosos que me estaba dando.

—Sí, mi lady. —Le contesto con sarcasmo y la llamo por aquel apodo cuando se pone mandona.

Ella sólo me enseña la lengua como toda una cría y toma sus cosas, deja algo de propina para el mesero y toma lo que resta de su malteada. — ¿Iras a cuidar a tu padre hoy?

—Sí… mañana llegaré algo tarde al trabajo.

—Entiendo, me saludas a tu padre por favor… te cuidas.

Se despide con su mano y sale prácticamente corriendo del lugar, checo la hora en mi reloj y me doy cuenta que se había pasado más de una hora de su horario de entrada en el bar, ella está sacrificando su tiempo para acompañarme, eso me hace sonreír, veo la comida en el plato… una hamburguesa doble que me compró y la malteada de chocolate. Comeré. Sólo porque ella me lo pidió.

Después de terminar con mis sagrados alimentos y ser inspeccionado por "Gustav" el mesero con el que Astrid me dejo a cargo, salgo directo al hospital.

Al llegar mi madre me sonríe con alivio y me anuncia que la fiebre de mi padre ha bajado, ahora él se encuentra dormido y estable. Astrid tenía razón, todo estuvo bien y ni siquiera tuve que esperar al "mañana".

Pasan algunas horas de mi guardia, mi padre está durmiendo plácidamente y sin dolor, yo aprovecho el tiempo y saco una libreta parecida a la de Astrid donde tengo mis propias composiciones y partituras. Sin darme cuenta empiezo a componer una canción, una canción inspirada en ella, es extraño todo lo que me hace sentir, creo que tomaré el consejo de mi padre y se lo diré de una buena vez.

— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

— ¡Dioses nórdicos! —Doy un gritillo espantado, mi padre al parecer había despertado desde minutos atrás y yo ni en cuenta, el susto hizo que prácticamente aventara la libreta esparciendo en el suelo todo lo papeles sueltos que tenía.

Mi padre ve con curiosidad aquellos papeles. —Son esas…¿partituras?

" _Dioses… me ha descubierto_ ".

—Eh… sí.

— ¿Puedo echarles un vistazo? —Mi padre extiende débilmente su mano para ver mi trabajo. — ¿Tú compusiste todo esto? —Pregunta al ver la composición.—Esto es muy bueno, no sabía que tenías este talento…

—Pues…—No sé qué responderle. —Es algo que hago como entretenimiento…ya sabes un hobbie.

—Hiccup Haddock III. —Creo que está molesto, ya que sólo me llama así cuando me quiere regañar. —No me mientas, sé que no te gusta tu trabajo en la discográfica, pero tampoco tenía idea de todo esto.

— ¿Por qué me señalas completo?

—Si esto era lo que te gustaba porque no lo dijiste antes.

—Intenté papá. —Respondo molesto. —Pero tú sólo querías que me encargara de la aburrida administración para después que yo pudiera heredarla… ¿Recuerdas?

Mi padre ve algo angustiado las hojas con las composiciones y se pone algo melancólico. —Ah…pues, yo lo siento, pero el que tú hagas lo que te gusta hacer _siempre ha dependido de ti_ … ¿o acaso te puse una pistola en la sien para que estudiaras administración?

Me siento frustrado lo que menos quería era afligirlo con mis cosas. —Papá… todo ha cambiado, _haré lo que tenga que hacer._

—Está bien hijo pero ¿Sabes? Date un poco de tiempo… _tal vez no es tarde_ … puedes seguir haciendo esto. —Me señala de nuevo por completo.

— ¿En serio? —Por primera vez siento algo de compresión de su parte.

Pero no puedo evitar angustiarme ¿Por qué? Acaso él presiente algo, sé que muchas personas cuando están en riesgo de morir o con una enfermedad como la de mi padre tienden a querer arreglar sus equivocaciones o a querer cumplir sus sueños, no le veo nada de malo a eso, pero me asusta, prefiero tener a mi padre conmigo ante todas las cosas.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasará con la discográfica?, ¿Mamá y tú la seguirán atendiendo? —Pregunto despistadamente, quiero alguna clase de esperanza.

—Hiccup. —Mi padre traga algo se saliva con dificultad. —No creo que salir de esta.

— ¡No digas eso! —Lo tomo fuertemente de la mano. —Te pondrás bien, por favor, tenemos que creerlo.

—Hijo, _es que no sé cómo me sentiré mañana._

— _Mañana será un día diferente_. —Lo animo con una sonrisa, motivándome a mí mismo con las palabras de Astrid.

—Tienes razón, _aun no estoy listo_. —Dice con valentía. Mi padre pone una mano sobre la mía y me promete que seguirá luchando hasta el final.

.

.

.

Lágrimas caen de mi rostro al recordar todas aquellas cosas, tomo el retrato con la fotografía, que nadie ha movido desde entonces del escritorio de mi padre, la observo. Es una foto con él en sus tiempos, cuando aun tenía aquella prominente barba, tenía una gran sonrisa, está abrazando a mi madre que luce feliz a lado de él y más abajo estoy yo sonriendo abiertamente, no tengo lo dos dientes de arriba y hago una "V" con los dedos. Me encanta esa foto.

¿Qué qué pasó después?

Hasta el final me seguí repitiendo las palabras de Astrid, " _Mañana será un día diferente_ ", y así fue uno de esos días fue muy diferente a los demás…

 **Continuará**.

 **Bien, pues no está para nada decir que ya saben que personaje colgará los tenis, es muy doloroso estar en situaciones como estas, pero espero que les haya gustado, ya sé que no hubo mucho Hiccstrid probablemente en el otro tampoco XD, o no sé. La siguiente canción será "Im with you" para que se den alguna idea.**

 **Ahora sí la sección de preguntas y comentarios.**

 **Astrid: XD si el cameo de la arpía estuvo bueno, XD, me pareció buena idea, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Sólo era una mención, Kayla ya pasó a la historia XD, espero teorías que de seguro te habrás hecho para saber a que se refiere Hiccup con eso. Saludos.**

 **Gaby Chanii: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **FallerPyF017: XD Así es, Kayla y su mención espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Es que ese Hiccup es un loco XD, ve angeles por doquier, y si los besos son ricos (sonrojada) XDDD. Saludos.**

 **MOER: tendrás que esperar otro capítulo para eso. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: XD quien no lo pensaría por como vistió Hiccup, todo por hacerle caso a los papás, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Supongo que ya te imaginarás que pasó para que dijera eso. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: XD si te lo imaginaste como yo, entonces es tremendamente adorable, sé que por alguna parte debe haber chicos como este. Saludos.**

 **Videl SS: XD Debe ser más directo si no como le entendemos, naaa Astrid se hace también XD así somos la mujeres. Saludos.**

 **Kristtanna: gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **DLY: muchas gracias por tus palabras, es un honor para mi, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Saludos.**

 **Ary: XD espero te haya gustado todo el capítulo, y pues Hiccup no es el único loquillo de la historia, XD. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, supongo que ya te diste alguna idea de porque Hiccup dijo aquello, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: XDD, gracias por el review, espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Saludos.**


	7. I'm with you

**Que lo disfruten.**

 **I'm with you**

" ** _Toma mi mano y llévame a otro lugar"_**

Sigo en la oficina de mi padre, recordando los buenos y malos tiempos.

Aun no termino de contarles la historia completa y muchos se estarán cuestionando no sólo qué pasó con Astrid Hofferson si no con mi padre también, y cómo se relaciona con todo lo que les estoy diciendo.

¿Recuerdan que les había contado que el día que la besé por primera vez prácticamente había sido el día más feliz de mi vida pero a la vez el día más triste?

Bueno, en parte la felicidad es obviamente porque no pensé que alguna vez llegaría a besarla. Así es, tal y como lo escuchan yo fui quien la besó y ella me correspondió, pero… las circunstancias por las que se dieron… fue la parte triste.

.

.

.

Han pasado 2 meses desde que mi padre prometió dar lo mejor de él para no dejarse vencer por aquella enfermedad. El frio estaba llegando pues estábamos empezando Noviembre y Berk siempre ha sido un lugar frio y crudo, pero ese año hizo demasiado frio a mi parecer.

En la discográfica había más trabajo que nunca, ya que con la situación crítica de mi padre algunos accionistas empezaron a dudar sobre el futuro de la empresa, pero yo les demostraría que no era el fin de todo.

No sólo era yo el que tenía mucho trabajo, Astrid también andaba aparentemente apurada pues en Diciembre por fin se graduaría del instituto y ya sería toda una artista profesional, pero de alguna manera la sentía rara.

— ¡Siento haber llegado tarde!

Astrid entró presurosa a la cabina de grabación, yo estaba ahí con el pretexto de supervisar algo además de que ella no había llegado para empezar sus deberes, al verla entrar vi que estaba agitada y respiraba con dificultad, ella nunca solía llegar tarde pero de un día para otro empezó a fallar, no le decía nada pues me ayudaba a veces con mi padre e incluso le dije que podía tomarse días si quería, de cualquier manera la discográfica le cubría todas sus horas de servicio, pero ella siempre tan orgullosa me decía que "No".

Miré mi reloj, una hora tarde; a ljuzgar por la cara endemoniada que tenía sabía que estaba enojada por no haber llegado temprano, fue ahí cuando me detuve a verla, se veía más delgada de lo que ya era y hasta tenía ojeras en los ojos que trataba de cubrir con maquillaje.

— ¿Astrid te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí. —Me contesta cortante, aun no se le baja el coraje. —Lo siento… tuve un mal despertar.

—Descuida.

— ¿Qué tenemos de nuevo?

Ya más relajada se pone a inspeccionar al grupo "nuevo talento" que viene a grabar un demo, no está de más decir que cantan horrible, de inmediato Astrid se pone a trabajar para corregir todos esos desperfectos. ¡Gracias dioses nórdicos por habérmela enviado!

A la hora de la comida, salimos como de costumbre a una cafetería cercana, los chicos de la banda nos acompañaron está vez y pasamos un rato ameno conversando entre nosotros.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu padre? —Pregunta Brutilda dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Sigue igual, ya saben un día bien, varios días mal. —Cuento desganado. —Pero sigue luchando.

—Volveremos a organizarnos para ir a cuidarlo nuevamente. —Dijo Patapez apuntándose.

Últimamente ninguno de los chicos había podido ir, pues el trabajo, que a cada quien se nos acumuló, era demasiado, los únicos que iban con frecuencia eran Gobber y por supuesto que mi mamá.

Hasta Astrid parecía tener demasiado trabajo pues estaba en los finales del instituto, la época más pesada de cualquier estudiante.

Todos siguieron preguntándome acerca de mi padre y poniéndose de acuerdo para asistir, la única que no había mencionado palabra alguna era mi querida amiga.

Me giro para verla, pues está sentando a un lado mío y veo que se había quedado dormida. Prácticamente apoyada con su mano sobre la mesa, la cabeza ligeramente se le balanceaba al ritmo de su lenta respiración, ninguno de los chicos lo había notado y de inmediato empezaron a reírse de ella.

—Vamos tómale una foto. —pidió Snotlout tratando de contenerse las carcajadas.

Brutilda de inmediato saca su celular al igual que el Brutacio, apuntando como si fueran armas hacia la bella durmiente, sin embargo antes de que los gemelos lograran su cometido, metí mi mano y lo que único que pudieron fotografiar fueron mis huella digitales.

— ¡Hiccup! —Se queja Brutacio ruidosamente provocando que Astrid despertara.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de poder digerir que se había quedado dormida enfrente de su comida. Se sobresalta levantándose de la mesa, el brusco movimiento hace que su bebida caiga prácticamente sobre ella y una parte sobre mí. Snotlout no pierde el tiempo y se empieza a carcajear de nosotros. A mí no me importa en absoluto, es mi primo después de todo y podría decirse que estoy acostumbrado pero Astrid…ella pierde los estribos y le suelta un gran golpe que lo tumba de la silla.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa muy apenas, no parece estarse disculpando con Snotlout si no con todos los presentes en la cafetería, toma sus cosas y sale furiosa.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella, lo presentía de algún modo, no era que nunca hubiera golpeado a Snotlout, lo hacía cada vez que este se le insinuaba, pero el modo en que lo hizo ahora fue totalmente extraño para mí.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunta Snotlout sobándose el trasero y la cabeza. —Sólo estábamos jugando.

—No lo sé, algo anda mal. —Me levanto de mi asiento y voy corriendo tras ella.

Al salir del establecimiento veo hacia ambos lados, no sé si iba a regresar a la discográfica o se iría a cambiar, veo que se fue de lado izquierdo y ya avanzó algunas cuadras, sí que es rápida. Empiezo la persecución dando de todo lo que puedo con mis piernas o parte de ellas.

Como no creo lograr alcanzarla, grito su nombre a todo pulmón para llamar su atención. La gente se me queda viendo raro, no los culpo, un tipo trajeado con el pantalón manchado de jugo y gritando como un loco, hasta yo lo vería raro.

Astrid se detiene a mitad de camino y aprovecho para alcanzarla.

— ¿Hey a dónde vas? —Pregunto con simpatía.

—Me voy a cambiar… ¡¿qué no ves?! —Grita irritada, señalándome su falda. Veo que resopla, está arrepentida. —Lo siento… definitivamente no es mi día, _nada va bien y todo es un desastre._

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué te pasa? Puedes contarme.

De nuevo resopla avergonzada y las mejillas se le empiezan a poner coloradas, aunque no sé si es por el frio de los mil demonios que hace ya que la nariz también la tiene como la de Rodolfo el reno.

—Sólo tengo problemas en el trabajo y en la escuela. —Confiesa suspirando. —Lamento llevar mis problemas con ustedes.

—No, no tienes de que preocuparte, comprendo que cada quien tiene sus problemas pero no te los guardes, después de todo _a ninguno le gusta estar solo._

Me sonríe. —Gracias. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Lavaré tu ropa.

Me miro el pantalón, pero la idea me pone en alerta, empiezo a divagar pues para que ella pudiera lavar mi ropa, tendría que quitármela, ¿o no? ¿Y si una cosa lleva a la otra? Ni modo que meta a la lavadora o me restriegue en el lavadero.

¡Un momento Hiccup!

Mi conciencia me detiene a tiempo y me hace ver los problemas al hacer eso, por lo cual opto por rechazar su ofrecimiento pues no estoy seguro de lo que pueda implicar, además de que no quiero que lave mi ropa, no se me hace correcto, ¡dioses! Esto es tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Hiccup?

Recién llego de mi mundo al que me fui divagando lentamente, Astrid me ve con el ceño fruncido esperando alguna respuesta.

—Disculpa… ¿Qué dije?

—No has dicho nada. —Responde confundida. —Sólo empezaste a hacer caras raras y a enrojecerte, el frio te ha de estar afectando.

— ¿Ah sí? —Finjo ignorancia y recuerdo su ofrecimiento. —Descuida… yo iré a mi apartamento a cambiarme. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al tuyo?

—No. —Responde secamente. —Vayamos al tuyo.

"¡¿Qué?"" Yo que trato de evitarla y ella sale con esas cosas. Thor, Odin, Jesús, Ala, Buda y todos los dioses de mundo ayúdenme con esta mujer.

—Es que aun quiero hablar contigo, tienes _razón a nadie le gusta estar solo_.

Yo aún estoy tratando de procesar lo que me dice, pero tal parece que me quedo con la boca abierto viéndola como un idiota.

— ¡Vamos!... _Toma mi mano y llévame a un lugar nuevo._ —Dice de manera burlona.

" _Astrid Hofferson, no sé quién eres en este momento pero… estoy contigo"_

Regresamos por mi auto y vamos rumbo al apartamento, en todo el camino el corazón no ha dejado de latirme con insistencia, mientras que Astrid no ha dicho palabra alguna y sólo ve pensativa por la ventana.

No pregunto nada, espero mejor a llegar al apartamento. Una vez ahí me cambio y le presto algunas de mis prendas para que se cambie mientras que nuestra ropa se lava.

Ella espera en mi pequeña sala, trae entre sus manos la taza con café que le ofrecí, mientras tanto yo no puedo quedarme quieto porque camino por todo el apartamento, tratando de buscar con que entretenerme.

—Sabes…—habla. —Probablemente vaya a dejar dos asignaturas y no me gradúe este año.

Pronto el nerviosismo que sentía se dispersa, ¿Así que era eso lo que le acongojaba? Me siento a un lado de ella y espero a que me siga contando.

—Uno de los profesores estuvo muy exigente y prácticamente me reprobó el medio curso, con el otro por causas del trabajo tenía que salir antes y me bajó puntos.

—Astrid…

—Por otro lado al intentar arreglar los errores de la escuela descuidé el trabajo en el bar y llegué a faltar un par de veces. Alvin me puso un ultimátum para conservar el empleo y me ha puesto a trabajar más horas.

De cierta manera algunas partes le creo, pero no del todo, pues recuerdo los días en que ella se iba tarde después de haberme atendido o haber cuidado a mí padre, las horas no le estuvieron alcanzado debido a eso.

—Astrid, pues concéntrate en la escuela y si quieres dejar tu trabajo en el bar ¡hazlo!… la discográfica puede cubrir los gastos del instituto.

—Gracias Hiccup, eres muy amable… pero debo valerme por mi misma, pero en caso de que Alvin me corra del bar ¿Puedo tomar tu palabra?

—Mi lady siempre tan orgullosa. —La regaño. —Pero está bien, para cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo… ya sabes _que estoy contigo_.

—Gracias tú también…—Me sonríe y le da un sorbo a su café.

Después de una hora la ropa sale de la secadora y ella se tiene que retirar.

— ¿Hasta qué horas trabajarás? —Pregunto antes de que se vaya.

—Hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Eso se me hace una exageración pero es su trabajo y ella es muy profesional en todo lo que hace, estoy algo disgustado pero la dejo irse, no quiso que la llevara. Aún es temprano y no le veo caso ir a la discográfica por lo que mejor voy a visitar a mi padre.

Al llegar al hospital lamentablemente mi padre tiene una complicación, está vomitando sangre y tiene mucha fiebre, hoy eran de esos días malos definitivamente, mi madre no se ha querido separar de él y llora de manera desconsolada, eso me parte más el corazón. Gobber también está presente, él sería el encargado de estar al pendiente de mi padre por la noche.

.

.

.

Pasamos unas angustiantes horas para que mi padre se calmara, por petición de Gobber llevé a mi mamá a casa a descansar, me hubiera quedado con ella si no me hubieran llamado de la oficina para que firmara unos papeles, no quería ir pero mi madre me insistió alegando que a mi papá no les gustaría que descuidáramos el negocio, así que tuve que ir. Mi madre me anunció que sólo descansaría un par de horas y después regresaría al hospital, que no me preocupara, que le pediría a uno de los choferes que la llevara.

Al terminar el día arreglé los asuntos pendientes que tenía y regresé a mi apartamento, a pesar no haber hecho mucho caí de inmediatamente dormido, pero algo interrumpió ese sueño…

.

.

.

El teléfono suena.

Me levantó pesadamente de la cama, miró el reloj, apenas son las 12:43 am, me siento algo entumido, creo que es debido a que me dormí con la ropa con la que fui al hospital, me estiro un poco. El teléfono sigue sonando y lo contesto con pesadez.

— ¿Diga?

.

.

.

Era Gobber al teléfono, en ese momento supe que algo andaba mal, al juzgar por su tono de voz.

¿Qué me dijo?

Debo respirar antes para poder repetir aquellas palabras…." _Hiccup, tu padre falleció"._

Son una de esas llamadas que uno nunca puede olvidar.

En ese momento escuché un relámpago anunciando la llegada de la lluvia, como si el mundo hubiera renegado y llorado por la partida de mi padre.

¿Cómo reaccioné?

Me quedé sin habla.

.

.

.

— ** _Hiccup… ¿sigues ahí?_**

No puedo respirar, no puedo procesar nada… ¿Mi padre se fue?, trato de respirar.

— ¿ ** _Hiccup? ¡Hiccup!..._**

Cuelgo el teléfono lentamente y me siento en la cama, aun no puedo procesarlo, siento las entrañas revolverse dentro de mí, no quiero estar aquí, tengo que salir, necesito aire para respirar. Me pongo el zapato y ajusto la protesis y salgo del apartamento con una camisa y los pantalones.

Camino sin rumbo por las calles vacías, ni siquiera sé a dónde me dirijo. _Es una maldita noche tan fría,_ pero nada me importa, no me importa siquiera que haya empezado a llover.

Empiezo a llorar, a temblar y a moquear… observo a mi alrededor, _no hay nada más que la lluvia, no hay huellas en el piso, trato de escuchar a alguien pero no hay ningún sonido._

Veo un puente peatonal a lo lejos, subo las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte central de puente. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir con más agresividad pero se confunden por las gotas de la lluvia, tengo frio, pero soy incapaz de moverme.

 _En mi dolor_ _, trato de descifrar esta vida._ ¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí?, ¿A mi familia _?, ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?_

Volteo hacia los lados, tratando de buscar un lugar, un rostro, algo que me diga que todo esto es mentira, pero no hay nadie, estoy solo.

No lo soporto, me quiebro por completo, no quiero sentir este dolor. Quiero a mi mamá, quiero a Astrid, a quien sea pero no quiero estar solo.

La lluvia va bajando de intensidad, pero no hay nada que pueda calmar mi dolor, miro al cielo desconsolado tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a cosas que ya no tienen sentido.

De repente, escuch unos sutiles pasos, me giro para ver si mis sentidos no me engañan, veo la silueta oscura de una persona, una mujer, pues el sonido parece de unos tacones o botas, trae consigo una sombrilla para cubrirse de la lluvia.

En estos momentos de desesperación me gustaría poder acércame y decirle: " _No sé quién seas_ pero no me dejes solo. Dame respuestas a mis preguntas sin sentido." Pero claro, me trataría como un depravado, no tiene caso... _nadie me está buscando._

— ¿Hiccup?

Mi corazón se retuerce al escuchar aquella voz, la persona que me habla levanta la sombrilla para mostrar su rostro, confirmo lo que pensé que era un sueño alentador, Astrid está aquí, aquí conmigo.

—Por fin te encuentro. —Veo en su rostro que hay mucha angustia, sus ojos reflejan que también lloró. —No vuelvas a hacer eso _… sabes que estoy contigo._

Tiene razón, no estoy solo, nunca lo he estado, ella siempre ha estado para mí. Ya no puedo aguantar todo lo que ella me hace sentir, la necesito, me acerco a ella y le doy un abrazo. No me rechaza a pesar de que estoy empapado, tira la sombrilla la cual se va volando a causa de la brisa que nos rodeaba, lloro como un crio y ella me consuela apretando más el abrazo.

Deja de llover para dar paso a uno copos de nieve que empiezan a caer, ambos nos separamos un poco para admirar tan magnífico espectáculo, después nos miramos a los ojos, nuestros alientos congelados chocan entre sí, estoy hipnotizado, me empiezo a acerca más a ella como si fuera un imán en busca del metal, cierro los ojos lentamente al igual que ella y poco a poco acorto la distancia.

Nuestros labios se juntan de manera electrizante, su boca es lo más dulce y suave que jamás había probado en toda mi vida, siento felicidad y tristeza, quiero llorar y reír mientras degustamos de nuestros labios, lenta a rápidamente, creando en nosotros toda una ola de emociones que no quiero que se vayan sin embargo nos tenemos que separar para tomar aire, no decimos nada sólo nos sonreímos. Después, Astrid me toma de la mano, la fricciona entre la suya para darme calor después me guía a otro lugar, no me importa a dónde siempre y cuando esté con ella.

 _"I with you"_

 **Continuará.**

 **Hola, creo que este capítulo es el que más me tome al significado de lo que creo que quiere decir la canción. Espero que les hay gustado. Dedicado a todos los que han perdido algún familiar o se hayan sentido o sienten en una situación similar.**

 **Sección de preguntas y comentarios.**

 **Gaby Chanii: Así son los papás, siempre hay que tomar sus buenos consejos. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: De nuevo me disculpo por la sentimientos que te causo el capítulo anterior y pues de hecho está inspirado en mis propias experiencias, he perdido algunos familiares en los últimos cuatro años, uno empieza a pensar muchas cosas, gran consejo el que te dio tu abue, yo aun recuerdo el que me dijo mi tío antes de partir, son las cosas buenas que nunca olvidaré de él. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Para esos son los amigos, para que en los momentos críticos tenderles la mano al igual que nosotros a ellos. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: En serio que pena, leí tu review y es cierto D: me sentí fatal, pero el anterior lo escribir en mi trabajo y generalmente en mi casa veo los review desde la Tablet, (media Geek) entonces en el trabajo tenía que andar cambiando de pestaña en pestaña. Sorry, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Ya somos dos con la relación padre-hijo al estilo Estoico –Hiccup, nada más de pensar en el futuro hasta me asusta. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Más o menos acertaste la teoría, más no sé si el beso te lo imaginabas así o en el hospital o no sé. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Videl: Yo también perdí a un buen familiar por el odioso cáncer, una enfermedad terrible, mis condolencias, espero estes bien y te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Que bueno que ye haya gustado y pues lo padre buenos siempre alientan a su hijos a ser felices. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Si todos resentidos aun la muerte de Estoico, no me imagino la continuación sin él. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Espero te haya gustado, más que nada porque me lo tomé muy a lo que creo que quiere decir y basado un poco en el mismo video. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Nadie a superado la muerte de Estoico, todos poniéndose sensibles. Saludos.**

 **Ary: XD, lo bueno es que no pierden el humor, eso a veces es bueno, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Favoritos, seguidores, lectores anónimos …. Hasta la próxima**

 **25 de julio 2015**


	8. Naked

**Bien, aquí el nuevo capítulo, lamento todos sentimientos que generé con el capítulo anterior, no fue mi intención.**

 **En fin que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 8: Naked**

 _"Puedes ver a través de mí y no me puedo ocultar."_

Astrid me llevó hasta mi casa, la verdad ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegamos, me sentía muy cansado, triste por mi padre y feliz por lo del beso que nos habíamos dado. La cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía que me quería estallar y sinceramente no recuerdo lo que pasó aquella noche hasta que desperté.

….

 _Me levanto en la mañana_ cuando los rayos del sol se filtran por mi ventana. Estoy con la cara en la almohada, veo todo alrededor. Estoy solo.

¿Acaso todo lo que pasó ayer fue un sueño? Eso quiero creer, así mi padre estaría vivo. Trato de reincorporarme de la cama pero me siento extrañamente muy cansado, los ojos me duelen y no sólo eso, estoy _desnudo._

¿Qué rayos me pasó?, ¿Cómo terminé así?

Escucho un ruido del otro lado de la habitación, me giró para ver la fuente del sonido y…

— ¡Santos dioses nórdicos!

Veo a Astrid que está dormida y engarruñada en mi sofá, ¿trae mi ropa puesta?, por mi grito ella empieza a despertar, en ese momento me doy cuenta de mi estado de desnudez y trato de taparme aún más con la sabana.

Ella termina de levantarse y se talla los ojos.

—Buen día. —Me saluda con una leve sonrisa. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Yo estoy anonado no puedo ni siquiera hablar. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto aun en shock.

Ella me mira con semblante triste, ¡no puede ser!, entonces… ¿aquello no fue un sueño?

—Hiccup…

— ¡Un momento! —No la dejo continuar pues de nuevo siento una presión en mi corazón. — ¿Mi padre?

Ella sólo asiente, se levanta del sofá y camina hacia donde estoy, se sienta en la cama recargándose en la cabecera.

—Estaba trabajando en el bar cuando recibí una llamada de Gobber. —Me explica con tristeza. —Lo primero que hice fue preguntar por ti, en ese momento él me dijo que te había contactado pero que ya no le respondiste después de que te dijo la notica, que no lograba contactarte. Nos preocupaste, así que no perdí tiempo y salí a buscarte, llamé a los chicos también, Snotlout fue a buscar a tu mamá y los demás fuimos a buscarte, llegamos todos a tu apartamento pero ya no estabas, así que nos separamos para buscarte hasta que di contigo, te traje de vuelta y avisé a los demás que cuidaría de ti.

Astrid parece realmente preocupada conforme me iba contando todo, pero entonces nada de eso fue un sueño, mi padre entonces ya está descansado en un lugar mejor y yo… y yo…

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Me pregunta al ver que no he dicho nada.

Me encojo de hombros sin poder mencionar alguna palabra, no sé _cómo me siento por dentro_ , es muy difícil de explicar todas aquellas sensaciones. Ella parece comprenderlo ya que pasa un brazo por mis hombros y recuesta su cabeza en la mía.

Cuando hace eso los _muros simplemente desaparecen_ , me siento a su merced, todo aquello que he querido contener por dentro desde que mi padre enfermó, todo el dolor guardado, mis temores escondidos se ven expuestos, _estoy desprotegido._ Pero con ella simplemente _me abro_ , Astrid, contigo es con la única que puedo permitirme sentirme así, _me has hecho confiar._ Empiezo a llorar, _nunca antes me había sentido así_ , _me siento desnudo a tu lado_ , y no lo digo porque así lo esté realmente, _tú puedes ver a través de mí y no me puedo esconder de ti._

Y la verdad _es que se siente muy bien._

—Todo estará bien. —Me consuela, yo me dejo querer y me abrazo a ella con fuerza.

—Gracias. —Digo en sollozos.

Después de unos minutos ya me siento más desahogado, en paz conmigo mismo. Agradezco nuevamente que ella estuviera conmigo, nunca había _conocido a una persona como ella_ , una persona _que me ayudara_ como ella lo está haciendo conmigo. Y de repente recuerdo lo otro que pasó con nosotros.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —Me pregunta mientras acaricia mi cabello.

—Espera Astrid.

Cuando la interrumpo veo que se tensa un poco y retira su mano sobre mi cabello, trata de evitar su mirada con la mía.

—Pensé que se trataba… de un sueño. —Dije lentamente, ella se muerde los labios con nerviosismo y suspira. —Nos besamos… ¿verdad?

Ella sólo asiente con timidez y veo que se empieza a poner más colorada de lo normal, está muy avergonzada, puedo verlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto. —No es que me enoje…—Rio. —Es que… bueno

Ella empieza a jugar con sus manos y cubre sus ojos con el flequillo.

—Tú me besaste para empezar. —Dice. —Yo te correspondí…

Ahora yo soy el nervioso y me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi mejor posición ya que estoy desnudo debajo de la sabanas con una hermosa chica a un lado, y no cualquier chica, es la que yo quiero.

— ¿Por qué? —Insisto nuevamente.

Ella se encoje de hombros. —Me gustas… pensé que era obvia, pero ya _no lo puedo ocultar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Su confesión me dejó con la boca abierta y es que me era imposible creerlo.

Astrid Hofferson, la ruda chica que casi me mata en la entrevista, que pretendía darme cianuro, que volvió mi mundo de cabeza ¿estaba enamorada de mí?

De seguro preguntarán que si yo también me le confesé, ¡por supuesto!, ¿para qué ocultarlo más?

.

.

.

— ¿No dices nada? —Pregunta con nerviosismo, no puede dejar de apretar sus manos al grado de escuchar cómo se truena los nudillos.

Yo aún seguía con la boca abierta, estaba anonado.

—Comprendo si tú no sientes lo mismo… no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad por…

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —La interrumpo. —Estoy loco por ti, me gustas y mucho.

¡Wow! Me sorprendo porque las palabras salieron de manera tan natural y sin titubeos o nerviosismo de ningún tipo.

Ella solo me sonríe y se arroja a mis brazos, siento y escucho como suspira, me empiezo hasta sentir feliz, olvidándome de mis otras preocupaciones, pero luego me doy cuenta de nuevo de mi estado de desnudez mucho más cuando casi estamos acostados en la cama.

—Lo siento. —Ella parece percatarse también de eso y se me quita de encima, para mi mala suerte. —Saldré para que puedas cambiarte y supongo que tendrás mucho que hacer.

De nuevo recuerdo mi otra situación que hace que mis sentimientos estén mezclados, pero ya no hay marcha para atrás y sólo queda la resignación.

—Sí, no te preocupes… ¿Me acompañarás?

—Claro, en todo momento. —Me responde con una sonrisa.

Cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta la detengo ya que quiero preguntar una cosa.

—Astrid. —Trago salivo. — ¿Cómo fue que terminé así…desnudo?

Ella se pone más colorada. —Yo te quité la ropa. —Se ríe con nerviosismo mientras yo me quedo como piedra. —Te podías enfermar y no quería eso… no vi mucho y pues no es tampoco que no hubiera visto a alguien así. —Dice señalándome por completo.

Creo que siente que habla de más ya que sale de inmediatamente del cuarto, me pongo a pensar, no es que hubiera esperado que ella fuera primeriza, aunque yo si lo soy, pero ella después de todo tiene 21 años y es una persona muy agradable y muy bella; me había contado la trágica historia con su ex novio Hendrick, el maldito bastardo la engañó varias veces cuando tenía 16 años, pero es historia antigua.

Después de ducharme, salgo de la habitación con un traje negro, me hubiera gustado llevar algo más cómodo pero quería despedir a mi padre como se debe, además que de seguro habría muchos socios y debo cubrir la mugrosas apariencias.

Encuentro a Astrid en la cocina, está sentada en la pequeña mesa y parece pensativa, carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención y se levanta rápidamente.

—Sólo te quiero aclarar que ya había visto a un hombre así… ¡desnudo!—Se empieza a excusar y no es por nada pero parecía verse como yo cuando estoy nervioso. —Porque cuando estaba con mi ex novio, Hendrick, él pues… yo pues… íbamos a… pero al final me asusté y lo dejé y no pasó nada.

Creo que esa fue demasiada información para mí, pero no puedo evitar reírme al ver su comportamiento, jamás pensé que algún día la vería así. Me acerco a dónde está y tomo sus manos entre las mías.

—No te preocupes. —Digo burlándome un poco de ella. —Lo comprendo.

Ella suspira aliviada y se da cuenta de la posición en la que estamos y empieza a reír con nerviosismo. —Iré a cambiarme, metí mi ropa a la lavadora y tomé una de tus prendas… espero que no te moleste.

—Para nada, adelante.

Le doy paso para que utilice mi habitación para que se bañe y se cambie, en lo que ella estaba ocupada sentí que era momento de pedírselo, como mi padre me había aconsejado tiempo atrás, ya no perdería ningún momento con ella porque uno nunca sabe cuándo pueda ser el último.

Ella salió ya vestida de la habitación, llevaba las botas que al parecer también había arrojado a la secadora y traía puesto el uniforme del trabajo.

—Astrid… ¿Alvin te dio permiso de salir? —Pregunto con preocupación, pues se supone que estaba condicionada para seguir trabajando de ahí.

—Ni siquiera se lo pedí, eras más importante tú, pero descuida hablaré con él y le explicaré como sucedieron las cosas, estoy seguro de que entenderá.

Por mí que ya no siguiera trabajando ahí, pero era su sostén por el momento y no lo dejaría pues era orgullosa, así que sólo le ofrecí que yo también podía explicarle lo que había pasado para que no repercutiera en su trabajo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunta cuando ve que de nuevo me voy a mi mundo.

—Sí. —Respondo con media sonrisa.

Ella se acerca a la salida, pero la detengo.

—Astrid…

Ella se gira para verme, yo acorto la distancia me acerco y la abrazo, ella me toma por la cintura y se recuesta cerca de mi hombro

— ¿Quieres ser…?

—Sí. —Responde antes de que termine. —Disculpa. —Se ríe. —Soy algo apresurada.

—Y yo soy muy lento. —Digo rascándome el cabello. —Pero entonces ¿Sí?

—Sí. —Afirma nuevamente. —Sí quiero ser tu novia.

…..

Esas palabras me supieron a gloria, claro si supiera a que saben las palabras, pero en fin. Astrid era mi novia, ya no me sentía tan sólo. Después de iniciar formalmente nuestra relación nos dimos nuestro segundo beso igual de bueno que el anterior pero que se sintió con un poco más de libertad y sin tanta timidez.

¿Qué pasó después?

Bueno, debo decir que a pesar de que eso era muy agradable estaba la otra problemática. Pensé que al ver a mi madre estaría destrozada, pero sí de algo estoy seguro es que las mujeres eran muy fuertes, mi madre estaba tranquila, había llorado también todo lo que podía y hasta me consoló a mí que prácticamente era un libro abierto ante todos en ese momento, pero gracias a ella y Astrid pude resignarme y despedir a mi padre con honores, fue una ceremonia muy emotiva, lo cremaron como había pedido, aunque mi padre quería que le hicieran un funeral estilo vikingo, claro que lo decía bromeando, él siempre fue así, siempre lo recordaré por darme sus buenos consejos y decirme que cumpliera mis sueños.

¿Lo hice?, ¿Cumplí mis sueños?

Esas preguntas deberán esperar, pues aunque pinte las cosas muy bonitas las cosas empezaron a complicarse, para ser preciso después de pasar el periodo de luto.

Estábamos en diciembre, pronto se celebrarían las fiestas decembrinas, aunque no tenía muchos ánimos de celebrar pero era la época favorita de mi padre y no creo que le gustara que no celebráramos como se debía.

Astrid tenía algunas dificultades en el instituto, era tan reservada que no decía nada para no preocuparme, yo por idiota tampoco me tomé la molestia de preguntar después vi las consecuencias de eso.

…

—Hiccup, hermanito…cuanto tiempo.

Me pongo de malas sólo con escuchar aquella voz, Dagur Deranged, uno de los accionistas se digna a llegar después de dos semanas del fallecimiento de mi padre.

—Hola Dagur.

—Lamento lo de tu padre, mis condolencias.

Ganas no me faltan de gritarle que es un hipócrita pues cree que con sólo poner un poco de su dinero en el lugar ya puede ser dueño.

—Gracias. —Contesto secamente.

— ¿Ahora que pasará con el destino de esta discográfica? —Dice dramáticamente tomando asiento en mi lugar, Gobber está presente y lo mira con desprecio, pues también lo odia.

—La discográfica seguirá trabajando como siempre. —Defiende Gobber.

—Más les vale o tendré que retirar mi dinero de aquí. —Amenaza. —Cómo puedes ver mi estimado hermanito, las acciones han bajado desde la muerte de nuestro querido Estoico.

—Lo sé Dagur… no tienes porque decírmelo. —Le respondo tratando de contenerme.

—Pues para que no lo olvides, más vale que saques a una estrella potencial y no cualquier cosa de los que suelen grabar los demos, no somos una escuela de música esto es una discográfica. —Dice con firmeza golpeando con su dedo el escritorio.

Quiero lanzarme contra él pero Gobber me detiene antes de que cometa alguna tontería, quiero golpearlo pues se está tomando atribuciones que sólo corresponden al jefe que a faltas de mi padre era mi madre, pero yo por ayudarla tomé su lugar convirtiéndome en el nuevo jefe.

—Quiero verlo hermanito, antes de finalice el año debemos tener una nueva estrella o si no despídete de mí.

—No eres tan importante. —Se ríe Gobber.

—Tal vez no. —Se burla él. —Pero me llevaré a todos los accionistas que creen que no puedes con el trabajo.

Eso sí que no lo esperábamos y tal parece que se regocija al ver nuestras reacciones.

—Debo decir que son más de la mitad de las accionistas para que te des una idea sólo quedaría tu madre y tú.

—Dagur…—Gruño entre dientes.

—Ya lo sabes Hiccup. —Se levanta para irse. —Más vale que consigas a alguien.

Azota la puerta antes de irse, Gobber me suelta, por mi parte trato de concentrarme, no podía dejar que Dagur hiciera de este lugar lo que quisiera, tendría que encontrar a alguien con talento para demostrarle que la discográfica no caería. La pregunta era ¿en dónde?

Continuará.

 **Ya quedan poco capítulos de esta historia, por ahí Hiccup les dio un tipo de spoiler que es una referencia de lo que pasó con Astrid, ¿quién lo notó?**

 **Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Astrid: Perdón por hacer llorar, pero es algo que pasamos lamentablemente todos, como digo nadie está exento de sentir por lo menos una vez ese dolor. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: No sé si hayas captado por ahí lo que dijo Hiccup, pero tal vez puedas empezar a teorizar un poco más. Saludos.**

 **Gaby Chanii: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero este también y pronto se sabrá que pasó con aquellos dos. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Todo el remolino de emociones, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi 216: Si como dicen el sol siempre se asoma de entre las nubes. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown:Esa pregunta se ira respondiendo con los otros capítulos, por lo pronto Hiccup dio un indicio de lo que probablemente será el problema. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Que bueno que te gustó, la verdad sentí que le faltó algo pero bueno con tu comentario me doy por bien servida. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Por fin formalizaron, pero los problemas siguen. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Como te digo lamento lo de la heridas abiertas, pero no escribo solo por escribir yo también he pasado por esos momentos y sé lo dolorosos que son. Saludos.**

 **Kristtanna: Espero que te haya recordado cosas buenas, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi ntvg:Así es, todo un remolino de emociones cuando no sabes que hacer en que cada situación, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Ale HH: Hubo de todo, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Videl SS:Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias por el review la verdad es que si me fue difícil escribirlo, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Ary: No te preocupes, espero te haya gustado el capítulo ahora seguirá otro tipo de drama, ya no tan trágico como lo de Estoico. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Así es, que mejor compañía para superarlo pero como puedes ver ya están los zopilotes poniendo gorro. Saludos.**

 **Mad Fine: Gracias por todos los reviews, a partir del otro se podría decir que se empezará a explicar que pasó con Astrid y Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **A los nuevos lectores, seguidores y favoritos gracias, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **02 de Agosto 2015.**


	9. Too much to ask

**Hola, publicando ahora el miércoles como había quedado, para los que leen "La Guerra de los elementos" ahora será Lunes y Viernes.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo** **9: Too much to Ask**

 _¿No puedes ver que te mientes a ti mismo?_

¿Se han sentido en un tipo de encrucijada en la que no saben que es lo correcto?

Yo así me sentí después de la visita de Dagur, como lo odio, nada más de acordarme de él hacen que quiera….

Está bien respira, respira que ya quedó en el pasado. Suspiro.

¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! La búsqueda de la estrella, en realidad estaba más cerca de lo pensaba, así es, si están pensando en ella también, aunque tengo que explicar cómo se dieron las cosas.

.

.

— ¡Lo odio! —Grito enloquecido, para descargar mi coraje, tomo uno de los papeles del escritorio, lo arrugo y lo arrojo a la puerta. ¡Uy, sí! Que malo soy, pero a Dagur no le conviene sacar el fiero antepasado vikingo que sé que tengo por dentro.

— ¡Cálmate pescadito! —Me grita Gobber. — ¡Que el desquiciado no te saque de tus casillas!...Mejor pensemos en una solución, sólo es cuestión de buscar a alguien talentoso.

—Sí, lo sé. —Respiro profundamente para poder pensar con claridad, por supuesto que funciona pues inmediatamente pienso en ella. — ¡Qué tonto!...Está Astrid, tiene un contrato con nosotros.

Veo que Gobber se pone serio, no entiendo porque pone esa expresión.

— ¡¿Qué!, ¿No crees que ella pueda ser una gran estrella? !Es nuestra solución!, es algo que definitivamente Dagur no esperaría. —Empiezo a darle las ventajas pero Gobber sigue con la misma expresión. — ¡Ya di algo!

—No puedo creerlo. —Dice con aire de decepción.

— ¿Qué?, No entiendo…

Él suspira cabizbajo. —Por supuesto que yo también creo que Astrid es una gran alternativa, pero debo preguntarlo. ¿Estás seguro Hiccup?

Pregunta seriamente mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules, me siento intimidado pero aun así no entiendo a dónde quiere ir, dejo que continúe.

— ¡Es tu novia, idiota! —Me grita. —Sabes lo que implica el que grabe un álbum…pueden llegar a separarse, ¿Lo sabías?

Trago saliva, no había considerado nada de lo que me dijo, pero estaba desesperado, sólo quería una solución, son demasiados problemas para mí. Al ver que no contesto nada, me deja solo con mi conciencia, me ha dado mucho en que pensar, tal vez debería consultarlo también con Astrid.

Al final del pesado día quedo con Mi lady para salir al día siguiente, pues sería domingo, necesitaba hablar seriamente con ella. Fuimos a nuestro habitual paseo por la playa, no sé porque ahora sentía todo tan monótono, no me sentía del todo a gusto a pesar de su compañía, _es la primera vez que siento este tipo de soledad_ , siento que estoy en un laberinto sin salida del cual nadie me puede sacar.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Pregunta Astrid apretando más mi mano.

—Nada.

—Oh. —Ya no pregunta más. —Lo que sea que te acongoja, sólo piensa que todo va a mejorar. —Me dice con una sonrisa. —Por ejemplo yo…

— ¿Sabes que Astrid? —La interrumpo y suelto su mano. —No me siento de humor, ¿nos podemos ir?

Ella luce decepcionada, pero de igual manera asiente, no sé qué me pasa, sé que no soy justo con ella pero no puedo pensar en nada más que en la amenaza de Dagur y en que ella es mi única solución.

De regreso a casa no dijimos ninguna palabra, la dejo como siempre en la puerta de su apartamento y nos despedimos con un beso.

—Cuando llegues a casa me llamas, por favor. —Dice antes de entrar al apartamento.

—Sí, lo haré.

Llego a mi propio apartamento con mi pésimo humor, en ese momento un mensaje llega a mi celular, supongo que ha de ser Astrid, pero al verificar me doy cuenta que es un mensaje de mi buen amigo Dagur.

" _ **Tic, Toc hermanito, se te acaba el tiempo."**_

— ¡Maldito, idiota! —Del maldito coraje aviento el celular a la pared haciéndolo añicos.

Me siento tan frustrado, no sé cómo le hacía mi padre para poder tratar con ese desgraciado, esto no es lo mío, siento que no puedo.

Al día siguiente mi mal humor es notorio, pues uno que otro empleado se asusta con mi semblante, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, por mí que se fueran todos a la…

—¡Hiccup Haddock III! —La reconocible voz de mi madre hace que todos esos pensamientos se esfumen de la nada, ella es alguien de temer al igual que Astrid. —Gobber me contó la situación con Dagur… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

— ¡Mamá! —Me quejo como siempre, la verdad no quería otro problema de los que ya tenía.

—Y encima las ideas que tienes… ¡hijo, por favor!

Con eso me da a entender que Gobber lo contó prácticamente todo.

—Astrid hizo un contrato mamá, y un día lo tenía que hacer… ¿qué tiene de malo que lo haga ahora?

— ¿Pero es lo que tú quieres?, ¿Se lo has preguntando? Puesto que ya no es solo una chica a la que alguien encontró en un bar… ¡es tu novia! Además de que no ha terminado la escuela.

—Ya está por terminarla, estamos en diciembre… ¿no?—Protesto.

— ¡Ay, hijo!, ¿Te has tomado la molestia de preguntarle por lo menos si lo quiere hacer en este momento? —Me mira como si supiera algo que ignoraba.

—Ya lo haré… mamá, tengo mucho trabajo…

—Está bien, te dejaré, _espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando la niebla se aclare._

Sólo resoplo, mi madre y sus metáforas, ¿Por qué nadie puede comprenderme?

.

.

.

Sé que me estaba comportando como un patán, pero era demasiada la presión, supongo que alguna vez se han sentido de esa manera, si no lo han hecho, que buena suerte por ustedes.

Ese día ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de buscar a Astrid, ella se tuvo que ir a sus otros pendientes y yo me quedé con los míos, al llegar a casa lo único que quería era tirarme en la cama, estaba realmente exhausto. Así rápidamente pasó una semana cuando prácticamente me acordé que tenía una novia a la cual también debía atender.

.

.

Es sábado por la noche, voy a buscar a Astrid para pedirle prácticamente una disculpa por haberla ignorado toda la semana, espero que no sea demasiado tarde antes de que se vaya a trabajar al bar. Está en el estudio, acomodando sus cosas, supongo que para irse.

— ¡Hey! —Saludo como si nada.

Ella me ignora, señal de que está enojada.

—Astrid… en serio lo siento. —Empiezo a disculparme aunque la frustación es muy clara en mi voz. —Siento haberte ignorado toda la semana.

Ella se ríe ligeramente con un poco de sarcasmo. —Pensé que yo era la que hacía eso, pensé que vendrías de inmediato, _pensé que tendrías la decencia de cambiar_ ese mal habito que tienes por ignorar a las personas.

—Astrid, no necesito esto. —Me hago el ofendido y la verdad no quiero discutir con ella.

— ¡Hiccup!, ni siquiera me llamaste el domingo, he intentado hablarte y tu número… ¿Ya no existe?

— ¡Oh, eso! Lo hice añicos en un ataque de ira. —confieso avergonzado.

Pronto cambia su semblante y me mira con decepción. — ¿Qué te está pasando? Sabes que estoy aquí para ti. —Dice tomando mi mano.

No soy capaz de decir nada, ella es demasiado buena conmigo y yo… yo sólo pensando en estupideces, idioteces que podría costarle el trabajo a muchos.

—Creo que esto de dirigir la empresa no es lo tuyo. —Dice seriamente. _— ¿No puedes ver que te mientes a ti mismo?_

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto cortantemente.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —Me grita pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Pero lo has olvidado, haré que lo recuerdes.

En ese momento, entra en la cabina de audio y toma una de las guitarra, de nuevo regresa a donde estoy y empieza a tocar una melodía y me canta una suave y sutil canción. Durante la canción, ella me sonríe ampliamente pero yo no soy capaz de hacerlo, ya que lo único que pienso es que ella es la única que me puede salvar de los problemas, pero ¿a qué precio?

Creo que de nuevo divagué demasiado pues terminó la canción y muy apenas le puse la atención.

— ¡Ahora inténtalo tú! —Me pasa la guitarra. — ¡Vamos!, Toca o canta algo para mí. —Pide con ruego en su voz.

Yo tomo la guitarra por mero compromiso, para no dejarla con el brazo extendido, sin embargo la dejo en una orilla y le doy un rotundo "No".

— ¡ _Eres tan imbécil_! —Me grita.

—Astrid…

— ¡No, cállate! —Ahora creo que si la hice enojar. —Entiendo que tengas muchos problemas, que aun te duela la perdida de tu padre y tengas mucho trabajo, pero todo el mundo tiene problemas … ¡yo los tengo!

Siento algo de titubeo en su voz cuando gritó lo último, sin embargo de nuevo quedé enmudecido.

— _Cada vez que intento hacerte sonreír, tu siempre sientes compasión por ti mismo, cada vez que intento hacerte reír no puedes porque estás todo duro… pensando de seguro que estás sin amor… ¿Es demasiado lo que te estoy pidiendo?_

—No, no es mucho… es sólo que…—Me empiezo a rascar el cabello. — ¡Entiende!

—No entiendo Hiccup. —Responde apretando la boca, sus ojos están cristalinos. — _Estás como una roca, solo en tu zona._ Siento que siempre te debo de entender, pero tú no eres capaz ni de sonreír un poco para mi… ¿Acaso es demasiado lo que pido?

De nuevo el silencio nos invade, ella toma sus cosas para irse.

— ¡Un momento Astrid! —La detengo. —Ya es demasiado tarde… déjame llevarte al trabajo.

Ella ríe burlonamente, de repente me sentí estúpido al habérselo propuesto.

—Noticias de última hora, o más bien de la última semana. —Me responde con sarcasmo. — ¡Ya no trabajo ahí!, ¡Alvin me echó!

.

.

En ese momento toda la ira que tenía acumulada se me esfumó de la nada, quería preguntarle el porqué, pero ella salió hecha una furia del estudio.

¿La seguí?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

Logré alcanzarla y prácticamente le rogué para que me dejara acompañarla, ahora ella era la que no deseaba hablar conmigo, sin embargo aceptó, pero no para que la llevara a su casa, si no a otro lugar…

.

.

— ¿A qué irás con mamá? —Si me sacó un poco de orbita que Astrid se estuviera viendo con mi madre y yo ni en cuenta.

Íbamos en el coche y ella como una niña de 5 años me estaba aplicando la ley de hielo, algo que se hizo internamente gracioso, pero no creo que esa fuera la tipo de sonrisa que hubiera querido ella de mí.

—Astrid…

— ¡Ah, ya! —Dice molesta. —Después de que se enterara que perdí mi trabajo en el bar, me ofreció que le ayudara para una fiesta que me dicen que hacen cada año nuevo, tal parece que es un gran evento.

—No pensé que lo fuera hacer…

— ¿Te has tomado la molestia siquiera de hablar con ella? —Pregunta con reproche.

—Ya entendí el punto…admito que he estado ausente estás semanas…. ¿Perdonarías a este tonto? —Pido con mirada de perrito, claro, sin dejar de ver el camino.

Ella parece pensarlo, quiere torturarme eso es seguro, pero me lo merezco, no debí excluirme así de ella, de mi mamá, Gobber y los demás, debería ignorar al idiota de Dagur y seguir trabajando como de costumbre, no debía presionarme por lo que puede ser un simple chantaje de él.

Astrid aun no me responde, estoy esperando su veredicto, la miro de reojo sin quitar mucho la vista del camino y sonrío levemente esperando su perdón, pero lo que me gano es un fuerte golpe que hace que nos zarandeemos un poco en el coche.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué del golpe?

—Por haberte comportado como un idiota…

— ¿Eso significa que perdonas?

Como respuesta me gano otro golpe. —Esto es por todo lo demás, ya me siento más aliviada. —Suspira. —Estás perdonado.

—Pensé que el "por todo lo demás" sería un besito. —Digo como niño chiquito.

—Lo siento, no te lo mereces. —Dice la muy desgraciada riéndose de mí.

.

.

.

Sí que gané todo esas muestras de "afecto" por parte de ella, no comprendo cómo pudo soportarme, ahora que estoy recordando me doy cuenta que no la merecía.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, la navidad la pasamos muy ameno, lo que debió ser una celebración de paz y armonía se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas por recordar la ausencia de mi padre, aun así la pasé muy agradable en compañía de mi familia y amigos a pesar de las constantes amenazas de Dagur que a veces no me dejaban dormir; el tiempo se me había acabado el día 31 de diciembre, el imbécil ese me lo hizo saber de una manera vergonzosa, más lo que pasó nadie se lo esperaba…

.

.

.

La fiesta de año nuevo que había organizado mamá y Astrid había quedado espectacular, los socios y empleados de la empresa y uno que otro artista parecían estar alegres a pesar de que era el primer año que no estaba mi padre.

Como era un fiesta formal, Astrid se puso un hermoso vestido color azul y alació su cabello dejándolo suelto, se ve realmente hermosa; ahora está conversándome amenamente con Brutilda y Heather a quien invitó con el extraño de su novio, un chico que no deja de bromear, pero bueno, son sus amistades.

Dagur no vino, así que siento alivio y puedo hasta darme el lujo de beber un poco.

— ¡Hermanito!

Creo que hablé demasiado rápido pues mi némesis llegó.

— ¡Feliz año Dagur! —Felicito sarcásticamente.

—Aún faltan unos minutos, tonto.

—Dagur, que bueno que viniste a acompañarnos. —Mi madre llega para apoyarme.

— _Madame._ —La saluda con un beso en la mano. —No había tenido de darle mis condolencias… y que bonita fiesta.

—Gracias Dagur, espero que la disfrutes. —Dice mi madre queriendo terminar la conversación.

—La disfrutaré cuando me digan los resultados… ¿Ya tienen al nuevo talento?

—No. —Respondo secamente.

Dagur empieza a reír como el loco que es, logrando llamar la atención de la mayoría de la fiesta entre ellos los socios y mis amigos.

—El hijo de Estoico el Vasto, como lo conocíamos… tal parece que no puede con lo negocios. —Alza la voz para dar una especie de discurso. —Queridos socios… ¿esto es lo que quieren?, ¿Que este inútil maneje su dinero y la discográfica?

Los socios no respondieron y mis amigos estaban indignados por el ridículo que estaba siendo el idiota de Dagur, la única que no parecía entender era Astrid, pues no lo conocía.

—Lo único que le pedí fue que consiguiera un nuevo talento que garantizara nuestras futuras ganancias y no lo pudo hacer.

—La empresa sigue trabajando como siempre. —Defiendo. —Solo estamos pasando una mala racha, ustedes saben el porqué, pero nos levantaremos… es lo que siempre hacemos.

Los socios empiezan a murmurar entre sí, me siento como si estuviera ante un juzgado esperando el veredicto, cuando dejan de hablar entre sí me miran de forma acusadora.

—Señor Haddock, a pesar de que sabemos los motivos del declive… lamentamos decirle que opinamos lo mismo que el Sr. Deranged.

Esa respuesta fue como un balde agua fría para mí.

—Mi hijo no está solo, yo sigo aquí… ¿también dudan de mí? —Pregunta mi madre en mi defensa.

—Señora con todo respeto. —Intervino Dagur. —Usted es una mujer…

Ese comentario no lo toleré, quería arrojarme contra él y molerlo a golpes, como se atrevía a insultarla de esa manera. Pero mi madre pone una mano sobre mi hombro para evitar que hiciera una locura delante de todos.

—Y como veo que no hay talento de una vez tengo que decir que retiraré mis acciones de aquí… ¿Quién me apoya caballeros? —Pregunta a los socios.

De los tres socios que teníamos dos levantaron de inmediato la mano, el otro parecía dudar un poco, pero era como si Dagur lo llamara mentalmente a apoyarlo, poco a poco empezó a alzar el brazo.

— ¡Un momento idiota!

Escuchamos de repente en la bocinas.

Todos nos giramos, yo reconocí esa voz como la de Astrid la cual estaba en el escenario, ni cuenta me di que los músicos habían dejado de tocar pues mi amigos les quitaron los instrumentos.

— ¿Quién es esa loca? —Pregunta Dagur ofendido.

—Soy Astrid Hofferson, la nueva estrella del Sr. Haddock.

.

.

En ese momento me quedé con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo… ella estaba haciendo eso por mí.

Como toda buena cantante Astrid suavizó su mirada para los demás espectadores a excepción de Dagur a quien siguió viendo de manera retadora y lo hizo, empezó a cantar, cantó "Auld Lang Syne" justo cuando llegó el año nuevo.

Aún tengo su hermosa voz grabada en la mente, la forma tan sutil en que cantó, acompañada de la melodía que tocaron mis amigos. Aunque no lo crean hizo llorar a más de uno, sé que en esas fechas uno suele llorar, pero fue como si nos trasportara por todos los recuerdos que hizo que la fiesta se convirtiera en un mar de lágrimas.

¡Hasta Dagur lloró!

Yo estaba estático, me hizo llorar y a la vez reír, empecé a carcajearme de la nada y ella sonrío con eso, pero aun así no me sentí muy seguro del todo pues sabía lo que implicaba que se hubiera expuesto de esa manera.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Pregunto una vez que baja del escenario y todos dejaron de aplaudir ante semejante interpretación.

—Estabas en problemas… quería ayudar. —Dice como si fuera lo normal. —Y por fin lo logré…—Dice con media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?

—Te hice sonreír.

.

.

Ella hizo mucho por mí y yo…seguí siendo un idiota.

 **Continuará.**

 **Bueno dicen que el camino a la felicidad está rodeado de espinas, o algo así, es algo que aprendió el pobre de Hiccup. La canción que canta Astrid es la que generalmente o creo que ponen en los EU cuando es año nuevo, aquí en Mexico se llama la canción del adiós.**

 **Pero me gusta la versión "Auld Lang Syne" de Lea Michel en la película "New year"**

 **Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Maylu liya: Algo tienes razón con una de tus teorías, XD, digamos que el próximo será lo que diga que pasó con ellos. Eso creo. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Todos odian a Dagur y más si te expone como lo hizo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi ntvg: XD si apareció la arpía porque el imbécil no XD, aunque fuera un pequeño cameo. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: Pues como puedes ver su relación está llena de obstáculos uno entre ellos el mismísimo Hiccup que no se deja. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: XD Segura y confiable, y ojala hubiera hombres que valoraran eso. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: XD pues lo hicieron llorar nada más. Saludos.**

 **Ary: XD esa era l intención de que pensaran cosas raras, pervertidas, pero no pasó nada. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Quise ponerla de las dos formas, en donde se demostrara expuesto a sus sentimientos y desnudo en el sentido de la palabra, además para que pensaran raro. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Que bueno que te gustó, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Tris: No todo lo que escribo precisamente me pasó a mí, nada más lo puse porque me pidieron que volviera a sacar a la arpía y a Hendrick. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Tienes razón, en este capítulo se vio un poco, pero como dice el mismísimo Hiccup aun con eso no se le quito. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Así es, pero digamos que al final (spoiler) habrán más artistas: D. Saludos.**

 **Videl SS: Ntp, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Es una bendición si cuentas con personas como esas en momentos difíciles por eso hay cuidarlos. Saludos.**

 **Mad Fine: Algo así pasará, ya se sabrá en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Saludos**

 **05 Agosto 2015**


	10. Losing Grip

**Hola, desde temprano con el nuevo capítulo. Quedan tres capítulos más.**

 **Que lo disfruten. (^.^)/**

 **Capítulo 10: Losing Grip**

" _Ahora mismo me siento invisible ante ti."_

Después de que Astrid se diera a conocerse a sí misma, Dagur no perdió el tiempo y exigió que la pusiéramos lo más pronto posible en todos los medios. Empezando por grabar el álbum.

Debo decir que a pesar que Astrid era una caja musical completa, ella tenía su estilo de música, no tocaría ni mucho menos cantaría nada que no fuera parecido a lo que ella quería expresar, pero al parecer nuestro querido socio minoritario y a los demás lambiscones no les importó, ellos sólo gritaban al estilo _Tom Cruise_ en esa película de los noventas: "¡Muéstrenme el dinero!" (*)

Eso puede decir que fue el comienzo de más problemas…

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la fiesta de año nuevo, entre tratos, contratos y echarle un vistazo al repertorio de las composiciones de Astrid, llegó el momento de empezar a grabar lo que sería la primera canción de su primer álbum.

Astrid se encuentra dentro de la cabina, trae los enormes audífonos puestos, está tocando la guitarra y canta lo que nosotros creemos que sería el primer éxito, Snotlout y los gemelos la acompañaron en el proceso. Los que manejaban el sistema de audio así como Gobber, Dagur alias "el metiche" y yo estábamos presenciando ese momento.

Cuando Astrid cantó la última nota de la lírica y los chicos dieron las notas finales en sus respectivos instrumentos, el lugar quedó en silencio.

— ¡Muy bien, Astrid! —Gobber fue el primero en aplaudir, después los demás, incluyéndome, lo imitamos, el único que seguía con su cara larga era el idiota de Dagur.

El infeliz se está rascando la barbilla y analiza a Mi lady, no puede dejar de verla.

— ¿Algún problema Dagur? —Le pregunto.

—Para nada hermanito. —Odio que me llame así. —Es sólo que… aquellos inútiles de la banda, hacen que suene horrible todo.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Maldito idiota. — ¡Ellos son los mejores! La canción salió muy bien…

—Está bien no te alteres… supongo que con las cosas tan mal, no podemos contratar a músicos de calidad.

—Parece que tú y yo tenemos conceptos de calidad muy diferentes Dagur. —Le contesto con sarcasmo cruzándome de brazos.

—Claro, por eso eres tan inútil hermanito…otra cosa, la facha de la chica… es horrible, necesita mirarse al espejo.

Ese comentario me hizo enfurecer, ¿cómo se atrevía a insultar a "mi novia" de esa manera? Claro que Dagur aún no lo sabe, preferimos guardarlo en secreto para evitar chismes de cualquier tipo.

—Has que vea a los de diseño de imagen.

—Ella está bien cómo es, es su estilo y a la gente le debe de agradar tal y cómo es.

—Muy bien Hiccup, sin tan listo te crees. —Eso me sonó a un reto. —Cuando terminemos de grabar el álbum y la demos a conocer haremos el estudio de lo que piensa la gente de su apariencia.

Aprieto los puños, siento una energía recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, me imagino rápidamente que le doy un puñetazo en su asquerosa cara y se le salen los dientes, después, que me le lanzó como dragón enjaulado y le arrancó la cabeza con las manos.

— ¡¿Hiccup?! —Me grita, creo que otra vez divagué. — ¿Aceptas el trato? —pregunta ofreciéndome la mano.

No me queda otro remedio más que aceptar, sabía que Astrid triunfaría tal y como era.

.

.

.

Pero las cosas no salieron tanto así como pensé que sería, la canción principal de Astrid fue un éxito después del primero mes de lanzamiento, el vídeo musical también, la canción se escuchaba a cada momento en la radio, las personas empezaron a hacer sus pedidos para comprar el álbum, otros a preguntar por futuras giras y todo lo que implica. Se podría decir que estaba triunfando sin embargo una mala noticia llegó por los medios de comunicación.

.

.

.

" **El nuevo éxito de la recién estrella naciente Astrid Hofferson sí que ha dado mucho de qué hablar…"**

Astrid y yo estábamos en mi apartamento viendo la TV, después de mucho trabajo por fin habíamos podido tener un momento para nosotros dos, aunque fuera sin salir, pues ahora era acosada por la calle por su reciente fama.

Parecíamos una pareja de esas que llevan años a pesar que nosotros apenas teníamos escaso meses de estar saliendo, mientras yo veía TV ella hacía apuntes en una libreta y leía un libro, parecía estar muy concentrada en aquella labor.

" **Pero creo que sería una estrella más cotizada si su apariencia dijera más de ella"** Dijo el tipo del programa, maldito idiota. " **Si a veces parece un chico, es decir… ¡miren esto!** "

La estúpida reportera puso una foto de mi Astrid en donde ella lucía como cualquier ser humano, hermosa para mí, mugrosa tipa, ganas no me faltaban de decirle que mi novia no necesitaba kilos de maquillaje para verse hermosa, no como ella.

—Astrid… ¿Puedes creer todo lo que está diciendo esa loca? —Pregunto indignado sin dejar de soltar majaderías contra aquellos tipos.

No me responde, veo que está súper concentrada haciendo un montón de notas sobre la libreta, mientras que muerde otra pluma como así pudiera disminuir aquella tensión.

— ¿Astrid?, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Deja la pluma de lado y resopla molesta. — ¡No me importa, Hiccup! Déjame estudiar.

—Sólo te hice una pregunta. —Me siento ofendido. — _Me siento invisible ante ti_.

Parece que cuenta hasta diez ya que inhala y exhala profundamente. Después deja sus libros y apuntes de lado para lanzarse contra mí envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

— ¿Invisible?, ¿ _Acaso no sientes mis brazos rodearte_? —Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Yo sonrío como idiota. Es el efecto que siempre logra conmigo, a pesar de que últimamente peleamos mucho siempre terminamos de esta manera, seguimos echados en el sofá, ella se recuesta encima de mí, está cansada, es normal, después de todo es una estrella en ascenso.

— ¿Qué tienes?, puedes contarme lo que sea… lo sabes. —Le pregunto con suavidad mientras acaricio su cabello.

Sin embargo en lugar de una respuesta lo que escucho es un ligero suspiro, me reincorporo para verla con más claridad y se ha quedado dormida encima de mí. Me muevo de modo que ambos estuviéramos cómodos sobre el sofá y dormimos.

.

.

Creo que esa fue la única vez que le pregunté para saber sobre sus problemas, después de eso ya no me tomé la molestia, simplemente lo olvidé o lo dejé pasar.

Por causa de la nota de ese ridículo programa de la farándula, Dagur rápidamente me hizo notar sobre el supuesto problema de la apariencia de Astrid.

.

.

—Todo el mundo lo dice. —Dagur me arroja un periódico del día con la noticia en la sección de espectáculos que habla sobre la apariencia de Astrid. —Recito lo que dice…—Toma el periódico para hacerme notar su disconformidad.

" **La reciente estrella Astrid Hofferson es una gran cantante y que ha llegado al corazón de muchos con su reciente éxito; sin embargo debemos cuestionarnos si es una estrella nata, pues al juzgar por su apariencia parece una simple chica de un solo éxito."**

— ¡¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a esto HERMANITO?! —Grita lanzándome el periódico.

—Que creo que esos tipos son unos ridículos que no sabrían reconocer la buena música aunque estos los aplastara con un auto.

—Esto no tiene que ver con la música, ¡es el mercado!, debemos vender lo mejor y para eso hay que ponerle un lindo empaque.

—Astrid no es así… no la confundas. —Le digo con aspereza.

—Por cómo hablas parece que te gusta hermanito. —Insinúa cruzándose de brazos, me siento descubierto.

Trato de pensar en una excusa, mientras que él me ve con soberbia tratando de sacarme la información con una sola mirada. El duelo de miradas termina ya que la puerta se abre bruscamente mostrando a una Astrid molesta acompañada de Gobber.

— ¡Ah!, miren quien llegó… la responsable de mis ganancias.

Astrid lo ve con rencor mientras yo respiro aliviado de que se olvidara de su antigua insinuación.

— ¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita Hofferson? —Pregunto formalmente.

—Por su cara puedo concluir que ha escuchado nuestra conversación. —Deduce Dagur con una sonrisa socarrona. —Esa era mi intención… por eso la mandé a llamar, espero que haya escuchado todo, señorita.

—Cada palabra. —Le contesta ella con furia.

Yo no entiendo que pasa, pero siento que estoy en medio de una trampa planeada con Dagur al igual que Gobber.

—Entonces ya saben que hacer los dos. —Dice Dagur apuntándola tanto a ella como a mí. —Como sé que son buenos amiguitos, y confirmé que ni siquiera le habías dicho nada de esto. —Me acusa. —Más vale que se pongan de acuerdo para un cambio de imagen o si no ya saben…

— _"Retirarás tus acciones de la discográfica."_ —Respondemos los tres con fastidio, pues era lo que siempre decía.

—Así es…—Sonrió Dagur satisfecho de tenernos a su merced. —Así que ya…

— ¡Lo sé! —Le gritó Astrid. —Sólo que no espere que haga un cambio tan radical, como usted sabrá no sería bueno darles a entender a los medios que ellos tenían la razón.

—Parece que tu novia es más lista que ¡tú! —Señala Dagur.

Tanto Astrid como yo abrimos los ojos con sorpresa, no comprendemos si lo dijo por molestar o simplemente por decir estupideces.

—Yo no soy su novia. —Responde Astrid no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—Como digas preciosa. —Dagur se acerca a ella y toma la punta de su trenza entre sus manos, en ese momento me levanto furioso de mi lugar mucho más al ver como llevó su cabello hasta su asquerosa nariz para olerlo.

—Manzana verde ¡mmm!,¡!qué rico! —Astrid le arrebata su cabello y lo cubre con su mano para protegerlo. —Lo tienes muy maltratado, haré que le den los cuidados necesarios.

Dagur sale de la oficina dando risas que espantan creo que a todo el personal, una vez que escuchamos las burlas lejos nos permitimos suspirar aliviados.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto con molestia a mi lady.

Ella sigue con su mano en el cabello.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto, babe? Este tipo llega de la nada con sus amenazas y no me dices ¡nada!, me tengo que enterar de esta forma. ¡Son cosas que a mí me concierne!, es mi apariencia después de todo.

—No quise preocuparte. —Me disculpo. —Además he tenido muchas cosas qué hacer, la amenazas de Dagur las dejo de lado, principalmente las que te involucran.

— ¿Ósea que no te importa en lo más mínimo qué es lo que me pase a mí?

Gobber al vernos pelear prefiere dejarnos solos, la decisión correcta, ojala pudiera seguirlo.

—No es eso, no vi la necesidad de un cambio…tú estás bien tal y cómo eres.

Ella se sonroja pero resopla molesta, es notorio que di en el blanco.

—Cómo quiera, deberías preguntarme… es mi vida después de todo.

—Bueno, entonces has lo que quieras… es tu vida. —respondo sarcásticamente. —Y ya lo escuchaste, te harás un cambio de look.

Ella me mira con decepción, tal parece que no era la contestación que quería… ¿Qué era lo que quería?, sentía que este mínimo problema nos estaba ocasionando muchos problemas.

—Está bien. —Me da la espalda. —Hagamos lo que dice aquel tipo…

Dicho eso camina hacia la puerta, al abrirla mi mamá y Gobber estaban pegados en la puerta. ¿Acaso nos estaban espiando? Astrid saluda cordialmente a mi madre y le da el pase a ella y a mi amigo para que entren.

— ¿Por qué andan de metiches detrás de las puertas? —Los regaño.

—Más bien… ¿Qué te pasa a ti hijo? —Me regaña mi madre, toma asiento frente al escritorio y me mira acusadoramente. —Astrid entre muchas cosas quiere ayudar pero también quiere ser tomada en cuenta y ser escuchada. ¿Es mucho trabajo eso?

—Lo siento madre, lo que pase entre ella y yo nos concierne sólo a nosotros. —Respondo agriamente y me concentro de nuevo en los demás problemas de importancia de la discográfica.

—Espero que te des cuenta de lo que haces o Astrid se cansará y razón muy buena tendrá para dejarte.

Ese comentario hace que mi corazón se sobresalte, la idea de perderla me carcome, pero confío en que lo superaremos, somos un gran equipo después de todo.

Mi madre se levanta y sale de la oficina, con la mirada que le doy a Gobber le doy a entender que ya no quiero hablar de mis problemas con Astrid.

—Supongo que iré a preparar todo para el cambio de look . —Dice mi amigo levantándose de su lugar.

—Te lo encargo. —Le pido ese favor y sigo concentrado en mi trabajo.

.

.

.

¡Imbécil!

Aun me siento de esa manera cuando recuerdo todas aquellas cosas.

¿Qué pasó con Astrid? Se estarán preguntando.

Pues…pasaron los días y no me involucré ni un poquito en el cambio de Astrid, a mi parece no hubo mucho cambio, le habían cortado un poco el cabello, en el maquillaje delineaban mucho sus ojos haciéndolos destacar más y supongo que le ponían una especie de pestañas postizas que remarcaban más su mirar, pero en donde si di el grito en el cielo fue con la vestimenta.

.

.

Gobber me anuncia que harán un sesión fotográfica para Astrid, quiero verla, ya que sería para la nota del nuevo cambio de la estrella naciente, cuando entro al estudio de fotografía me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida, Astrid recargada sobre una pared falsa, posando para la cámara, lleva un pequeño corsé verde brillante, uno pantaloncillos muy cortos con medias de red y botines, era un look muy ella, pero un look muy sensual también, sin embargo al estar posando frente a la cámara no se ve muy cómoda y mucho más si el ¡idiota! De Dagur está presente comiéndosela con la mirada.

— ¡un momento!, ¿Qué esto? —Interrumpo al fotógrafo y señalo a Astrid.

—Una sesión fotográfica hermanito… ¿o acaso no ves?

—Pero…pero…pero ¡ella! —Señalo a Astrid quien parece avergonzada con el atuendo. —No se ve muy cómoda.

—Pues a mí me gusta. —Dice Dagur. —Y puedo decir que a ti también…

Como negarlo, se ve preciosa, pero no se ve cómoda… ¡malditos hombres!, ahora me estoy quejando como una niña.

—Descuide Sr. Haddock. —Dice ella volviendo a la pose para la fotografía. —Supongo que esto tenía pasar algún día.

La manera tan fría en que me habló me hace recapacitar sobre algunas cosas, no le estaba dando la debida importancia a ella como había dicho mi madre, pero ¿qué debía hacer? Ella es tan fuerte y tan perfecta.

Cuando termina la sesión, Dagur sale con la sorpresa de que llamó a un grupo de especialista en el mercado para que juzgaran la nueva apariencia de Astrid, en pocas palabras tendría que exhibirse ante un montón de idiotas que creen saber lo que la gente quiere ver.

A pesar de las negaciones de Astrid, insistí en ver a ese grupo con ella, quería ver su presentación y de una forma u otra protegerla. Al llegar al lugar el cual era un bar pequeño, estaban todos los invitados; tras bambalinas Astrid se concentraba para la presentación.

—Sólo concéntrate en cantar bien. —Le aconsejo.

—Gracias. —Dice ella de manera neutral. —Espero no tener que hacer el baile que Dagur me dijo que practicara.

— ¿Qué baile? —Le pregunto molesto.

Sin embargo el tipo que daba los anuncios llegó y le pidió salir, tendría que darme muchas explicaciones cuando terminaran, cuando salió frente al grupo estos parecían robots, ninguno daba algún tipo de exclamación, hasta yo me pondría nervioso con un grupo tan áspero.

Astrid comenzó a cantar una canción llamada "Hot", en si era una canción comercial que decidimos grabar, por cuestiones de mercado. Conforme la canción avanzaba los hombres no daban una muestra de que les gustara ni un mínimo, pero en cuanto Astrid tomó la iniciativa y supongo porque estaba enojada, empezó a bailar sensualmente deslizándose por el micrófono, estos empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar como lobos en celo. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba?, ¿En verdad era esto lo que el mercado quería?

No está de más decir que estaba decepcionado de todo esto, no de Astrid, si no como las cosas se debían de hacer, pero como ella había dicho era su vida y estás cosas siempre pasaban, dejaría que tomara las decisiones.

.

.

Y así pasó un año completo, Astrid agradó mucho a los medios con su nuevo look al cual le dio un estilo personal y más cómodo posteriormente que fue de igual agrado para los demás, aun seguíamos saliendo pero nos limitábamos a no hablar de trabajo, era de lo menos que queríamos hablar. Todo parecía ir muy bien, de acuerdo a mi perspectiva, sin embargo mi madre me hacía notar que no era así.

Generalmente de lo único que me preocupaba en mis momentos con Astrid era de que no la pasáramos bien y olvidarnos de nuestros problemas eso implicaba de no hablar de problemas, además que no nos veíamos muy seguidos pues empezó con los conciertos por todo Berk y nuestras conversaciones se vieron en la necesidad de hacerse por medio de video chat o teléfono así que debíamos disfrutar de esos momentos lo más felices que se pudiera.

Hasta que llegó el momento de hacer la primera gira internacional…

.

.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Pregunta Astrid al enterarse de las nuevas.

—Por un año. —Le contesto cabizbajo. —Te irás a varios países para la gira… a partir de la próxima semana.

— ¿Es necesario que lo haga? —Replica. —Es decir… tengo que hacer algunas cosas aquí y…

—Es necesario que te vayas. —Interrumpe Dagur metiéndose en la conversación. —Firmaste un contrato con nosotros por 7 años preciosa, así que no tiene a donde ir.

Maldito Dagur, lo odio, pero no puedo pelear contra eso, lamentablemente tiene razón.

.

.

A Astrid no le quedó de otra, así que con mucho pesar nos despedimos en el aeropuerto con la promesa de que la visitaría cada cierto tiempo, cosa que no hice por carga de trabajo, lo cual era molesto pues ahora que la discográfica estaba en su mejor momento muchas busconas empezaron a acosarme.

¿En qué punto me di cuenta que la estaba perdiendo?

Pues 8 meses después de que se había ido, empezaron los chismes, los programas de espectáculos afirmaban y perjuraban que salía con cuanto cantante se le pusiera enfrente, eso me daba rabia y como buen idiota creyente de lo que dice la TV siempre se lo preguntaba.

.

.

— ¡¿Es qué aquí dice que saliste con un tal Johann del grupo de Gamberros peludos?!

Estoy peleando con Astrid por teléfono, la nota que salió en la TV p me enfureció pues los paparazzi habían tomado fotos de ellos besándose.

— **¡Hiccup, es mentira!** , **¿Les vas a creer más a ellos que a mí?** —Pregunta molesta.

—Estoy viendo la foto aquí en mi celular. —Veo mi aparato como si ella pudiera verme.

— **¿Conoces los fotomontajes?** —Me pregunta con sarcasmo. — **Sólo salimos a beber algo y me vendió un kit de dagas antiguas, muy bonitas por cierto,… pero no pasó nada.**

—Pero es que eso no es lo que dicen… si no es así, no des de qué hablar tampoco.

— **¡Ya basta!** —Grita con sollozo.

Nunca la había escuchado así, me arrepiento.

— **_¿Eres consciente de lo que me haces sentir? Babe. ¡Necesitas escucharme!_** **, ¡aunque sea por una vez en tu vida** …!—Empieza a llorar. — ** _Estoy comenzando a caer, estoy perdiendo el control, y me encuentro sola en esto..._**

—Entonces dime…—Trato de comprenderla. —Si no te siente capaz aun _… ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?_ Hubiéramos hecho un trato con Dagur.

— **Es más que eso Hiccup, tú no sabes lo que siento, nunca te has tomado la molestia de preguntarme**.

—Pues cuéntame… quiero comprender. —Digo frustrado.

— **Para empezar que no he podido terminar la estúpida escuela por estar aquí, me suspendieron de aquellas materias y estando aquí no he podido cursarlas… que mi padre no me habla porque dice que no cumplí con el trato de titularme antes de grabar** …

Ella sigue hablando de sus problemas, por mi primera vez la escucho, ¿a eso se refería mamá cuando decía que debía ponerle atención?, ¡no puedo creerlo!, me siento el imbécil más grande del mundo, ella siempre me ha apoyado y ¿qué he hecho yo? ¡Nada! Más que hundirla.

— **Hiccup**. —Puedo escuchar a través del auricular que se limpia la nariz. — **Ya no puedo más con esto, te amo y mucho, hacemos un buen equipo, pero creo que debo empezar a pensar qué debo hacer.**

—No… Astrid. —suplico, pero es demasiado tarde y cuelga el teléfono.

.

.

.

¿La dejaría ir así como así? Claro que ¡no!

Por primera vez me olvidé de los problemas de la discográfica y me concentré en ella, sólo quería recuperarla.

¿Qué hice? Muchas locuras…

Entre ellas atreverme a ir al instituto de Berk para pedir o más bien rogar una oportunidad para ella, ¿Adivinen qué? Me la otorgaron, le darían a Mi lady la oportunidad de estudiar esas asignaturas en línea, yo me encargaría de que no la molestaran en el proceso. La otra fue a hablar con su padre, sí que me dio miedo cuando lo conocí, pero después de largas horas de plática y de decirle que todo lo que le había pasado a Astrid era prácticamente mi culpa, aceptó acompañarme a verla en Noruega en donde se encontraba.

Cuando llegamos ahí, no está de más decir que fue una conmoción para ella ver a su padre, así como la conmoción que a mí me causó al verla pues estaba irreconocible.

Ellos se encerraron por horas en la habitación, creo que tenían mucho de qué hablar, yo, como un pordiosero, me quedé esperando en el pasillo del hotel, hasta que fue mi turno de hablar con ella. Su padre nos dejó solos y me dio la noticia de haber acordado con mi lady para acompañarla en lo que restaba de la gira.

.

.

.

Ambos estamos sentados en la sala de la habitación, nerviosos como si fuéramos unos completos desconocidos.

— ¡Gracias! —Dice avergonzada. —Por haber hablado con mi padre y traerlo… te lo debo.

—No me debes nada, ya has hecho mucho por mi Astrid. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?

Ella se pone seria y se encoje de hombros. — _¿Por qué debería importarte?_ —siento reclamo en su voz. —Ni siquiera me visitaste en ninguno de los lugares en que he estado y…—Trata de contenerse con aquello que la amenaza con salir en un gran grito. — _¡Tú!... no estuviste ahí… en los momentos en que estaba asustada, estaba tan sola._

Razones le sobran para reclamarme, nunca la visité como prometí, pero era como si hubiera algo que siempre se interpusiera entre nosotros.

—Es como si alguien se interpusiera. —Parece leer mi mente, tiene su celular en mano y observa algo fijamente en la pantalla. — ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? —Pregunta acusadoramente

—Nada, ¿por qué lo dices? Y ¿tú? —Preguntó con el mismo tono.

—Yo no he hecho nada. —Responde como si supiera que quiero saber más sobre aquella foto. —Pero eso ya no debería importarme…

Empiezo a tener cierto miedo. Ella suspira, enchueca un poco la boca y los ojos se le empiezan a llenar de agua.

—Creo que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo…

¡No! Esas palabras no, a pesar de todo yo la amo y la quiero conmigo.

— ¡No, Astrid! ¡Te juro que cambiaré!... ya no te ignoraré —Le suplico. —Es más… ¿sabes? Conseguí que te dieran una oportunidad en el instituto para que sigas estudiando, ¡Por favor! No dejemos que este problema nos afecte.

Increíblemente empiezo a llorar mientras le ruego de rodillas que no me deje, ella se pone a mi altura, también llora y me abraza fuertemente.

—Lo siento. —Susurra en mi oído. —Pero creo que es lo mejor… _solías abrazarme, amarme…_

— ¡Aun lo hago! —Me separo un poco de ella para vernos a los ojos. — ¡ _Abre tus ojos_! Realmente no queremos esto y sé que he sido un maldito imbécil… pero ¡por favor!

Ella me toma de las mejillas y con lágrimas en los ojos me responde: "No"

—Dame este tiempo, por favor. —Susurra. —Hasta que termine la gira y ordene bien mis pensamientos… ¡Por favor! —Ahora ella es la que suplica.

.

.

No tenía derecho a nada, nunca fui el novio ideal para ella después de todo, nunca supe escucharla, me lo merecía. Con mucho pesar le dije que sí le daba ese tiempo, al responderle ella me abrazó fuertemente y me besó, nos besamos como si fuera el último beso que nos diéramos.

Después de eso, regresé solo a Berk.

Continuará.

 **Según yo este capítulo sería el más difícil por la canción y resultó ser el más largo. Hiccup aprendió la lección pero fue demasiado tarde, sin embargo aun no ha acabado, nuevas personas llegarán en el siguiente capítulo será el "Skater boy" ¿alguna idea de quién es? Algunos ya lo saben…**

 **(*) Es una referencia a la película de Jerry Maguire.**

 **La vestimenta de Astrid es la que lleva Avril Lavigne en en el video de "Hot", siempre me gustó el atuendo XD.**

 **Ahora sí con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Ana Gami: Así es, sin cosas como esas como aprendes de la vida, pero bueno el capítulo terminó con una ruptura pero puede ser que no todo este perdido o tal vez si XD. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: Bueno toma en cuenta que aunque sea fastidioso a veces tolerar a alguien tienes que aprender a hacerlo también ya que los amigos son para apreciarse y lo muy buenos amigos te ayudan en los momentos más difíciles, creo que debe ser reciproco. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Pues pasaron cosas que pasan, no? Es decir cuando uno no pone mucho de su parte pues llega a cansar a la contraparte en este caso Astrid que a pesar de que lo quiere no ve que Hiccup ponga mucho de su parte y este baboso por distraído y por los demás problemas prácticamente la dejo ir sin. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Pues esto es lo que pasó, cosas que pasan simplemente además del entorno que lo que los rodea. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, pero pues en este sucedió lo contrario espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: El destino de los dos está por verse casi al final del fic, es lo único que te puedo decir. Saludos.**

 **Gaby chanii: Pues metió la pata y a lo grande pero hay unos cosas con Astrid que siento que tampoco se debió callar, pero ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres, y mucho más si pensamos que los hombres son adivinos cuando son idiotas por naturaleza como dice un amigo. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Gracias por el review, aunque en este capítulo ahora sucedió casi todo lo contrario. Saludos.**

 **Ary: La ruptura es lo que pasó, aun faltan tres capítulos para que se sepa cuál fue el destino de cada quien, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Tris: no entendí nada, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Las canciones de Avril son buenas, en especial los primeros disco (mis favoritos) con respecto a tu duda, este fic lo estoy actualizando los miércoles, pero supongo que el último capítulo lo tendré que hacer antes por lo del reto. Gracias también por tus reviews en guerra de elementos el secreto de Astrid se sabe hasta el capítulo de "Berk". Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Gracias, ya estamos cerca del final, gracias por seguir. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: muchas gracias, pues com se pudo apreciar ya rompieron debido a que uno ignoraba y el otro callaba, ahora les toca seguir por separado o tal vez no tanto. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Pues más bien la pelea fue por falta de comunicación por parte de ambos y uno que no aportaba mucho que digamos, pero son cosas que pasan y Hiccup aprendió la lección, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Tu presentimiento no falló, me encantó el texto que pusiste creo que concuerda mucho con el fic, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Pues casi atinaste a todo lo que pasó, pero quien ayudará mucho más a Hiccup serán unos personajes en especial ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **12 agosto 2015**


	11. Sk8ter boy

**Hola, ahora con un capítulo nuevo, debido a que el reto está por terminar.**

 **Los dos capítulos que faltan serán publicados los dos miércoles de agosto que faltan.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 11: Sk8ter boi

" _Él era un chico, ella era una chica"_

Al regresar solo a Berk, debo decir que me sentí deprimido así que al llegar al aeropuerto lo primero que hice fue pasar a la fosa del dragón que mejor manera de calmar un mal de amores que con un trago, aunque me estuviera muriendo del cansancio por el viaje tan largo.

Está bien, sé que eso no está bien hacer eso, pero compréndanme estaba deprimido. En fin.

Al llegar al lugar estaba Heather y Alvin atendiendo la barra, no habían contratado a nadie más después de la salida de Astrid, parece que el tacaño no quería, Alvin prefería atender él mismo a los clientes.

Esperaba que Heather me atendiera, así podría atosigarla para preguntarle cosas de Astrid, pero ya saben, los dioses me odian y el que me atendió fue el mismísimo Alvin.

.

.

—Buenas noches Sr. Haddock, hace mucho que no lo veía por este rumbo.

—Sí, creo que desde que despediste a Astrid. —Le digo con mirada seria.

El finge demencia senil y limpia con avidez el vaso de cristal que tiene entre sus grandes manos.

—En fin…sírveme algo que me haga olvidar.

— ¿Mal de amores? —Pregunta Alvin con curiosidad. — ¿Ya no está con la señorita Astrid?

No respondo, sólo asiento con la cabeza, él era de las únicas personas que sabía de mi relación con ella, además de Heather.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora con tanta fama. —Dice Alvin ilusionado, me da un poco de tequila que sirve en un caballito. —La casa invita.

—Gracias. —Respondo ante aquella amabilidad y solidaridad masculina. —Alvin…

El hombre me presta atención, tiene una mirada de curiosidad muy difícil de explicar.

— ¿Por qué despediste a Astrid?

Resopla y sigue limpiando otro vaso. —Era muy buena empleada, pero empezó a faltar demasiado… creo que en parte debido a ti. —Me apunta con el vaso. —Necesitaba a alguien que estuviera al 100% no más y tampoco menos.

—Entiendo… es que…—Me siento frustrado. —Ella es tan reservada.

—Sr. Haddock, las mujeres son complicadas, nos faltaría vida para tratar de entenderlas y como dicen moriríamos en el intento.

—Y los hombres supongo que son idiotas por naturaleza. —Tomo el tequila de un solo sorbo.

—Algo he escuchado de eso. —Dice Alvin. —Yo no lo creo… pero eso dicen.

Rio, no puedo creer que hablar con Alvin realmente me esté relajando. Me sirve otro trago de nuevo invitándomelo.

—Ella era muy extraña, reservada como dice, muy buena trabajadora… creo que son de las personas que quieren hacer todo por su cuenta, orgullosa en pocas palabras.

—Eso sí. —No difiero con su opinión.

—Pero no podemos vivir sin las mujeres. —Suspira como enamorado. En eso también le doy la razón.

—Bueno me pidió tiempo, eso no quiere decir que no tenga alguna posibilidad… ¿cierto?

—Creo que sí, más al ver la dedicación y el tiempo que siempre le daba a usted, la manera en que salió corriendo aquella noche en que su señor padre falleció…¡pfff! Eso es amor.

Su comentario hace que me sonroje, eso era algo que también ignoraba, más bien si sabía porque ella me encontró aquella noche, pero escucharlo decir de otra persona es hermoso.

Me tomo otro vaso de tequila, Alvin sonriente me sirve otro trago cortesía de la casa. Que amable es.

—Sr. Haddock. —Alvin luce nervioso, limpiando un vaso con afán que creo que lo romperá. — ¿Cree que yo y mi banda tengamos una oportunidad en su discográfica?

Ya se me hacía rara tanta amabilidad, me siento traicionado por los de mi especie masculina. Pero ya que.

—Eh… sí, Alvin y las ardillas pueden…

Veo que su semblante cambia a uno de furia, ¿Qué dije? Procesa…

— ¿Alvin y las ardillas? —Dice molesto.

" _¡¿Eso dije?!"_

—Quiero decir…— _"¿Cómo rayos era?"_ —Los marma…los marmi…los…

—Los marginados. —Sigue molesto.

— ¡Eso!, me quitaste las palabras de la boca. _—"Si como no"_ —Compréndeme…creo que es el tequila, ya sabes hace que a unos se les olvide las cosas.

Parece que se tranquiliza ya que vuelve a su labor de limpiar otro vaso, ¡uff! Me salvé.

—Entonces por su seguridad ya no le daré más. —Dice tranquilo. —Capaz y no puede volver a casa después.

" _Que bien."_

—Está bien, bueno creo que yo me iré… por ahí… lejos de aquí…—Me levantó de mi lugar dispuesto a retirarme.

— ¡Un momento! —Me detiene. —Son 50 dólares.

" _¡Maldito vengativo y traicionero!"_

Qué remedio, esto me lo gano por despistado, saco mi cartera y le doy un billete de 100 dólares.

—Muchas gracias por la propina. —Me dice el cínico. —Y muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

Le sonrió falsamente, perdí está vez, para la otra prestaré más atención a lo que diga. Antes de irme saludo a Heather quien a quería preguntarme cosas de Astrid, tal parece que aún no se enteraba de nuestro rompimiento temporal, pero alguien la manda a llamar por lo que no tenemos oportunidad de platicar.

.

.

Y al día siguiente no podía faltar mi madre, para regañarme pero a la vez comprenderme y en cierto modo fue más sabia que Alvin.

.

.

—No quiero decirlo Hiccup, pero lo diré, te lo dije.

—Sí, sí… ya lo sé. —Digo con fastidio. —Esperaba que me dieras alguna clase de consejo mejor que la ardilla mayor de Alvin.

— ¿Quién es ese Alvin?

—Es el ex jefe de Astrid. —Mi madre me ve seriamente, creo que me regañara por curar el mal de amores con la bebida. —Sólo pasé a saludar. —Digo rápidamente y omito el me invitaron/extorsionaron las bebidas.

—Entiendo.

Se sienta en el sofá que está en la oficina y yo la sigo sentándome a un lado de ella.

—Sólo me pidió un poco de tiempo, quiero creer que no todo está perdido, que ella volverá a mí.

—No se trata de que vuelva a ti. —Me toma la mano con cariño. —Es que pongas de tu parte, ¡ambos! Por eso son o eran una pareja.

— ¿Qué me aconsejas? —Preguntó con anhelo.

Ella parece pensarlo ya que lleva su mano a la barbilla, y por la expresión que pone después supongo que algo se le ocurre.

—Independientemente de que esté en otro país eso no significa que no puedas cuidarla y hacerte cargo de ella.

—Explícate…—No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pretende.

—Háblale por teléfono, no te digo que todos los días, de vez en cuando, para que vea que respetas su decisión pero que a la vez que vea que no la has descuidado, estate pendiente desde aquí que sus giras sean segura y cosas como esas… como lo que hiciste con su padre, con la escuela, detalles, en pocas palabras.

— ¡Oh! —Comprendo a lo que quiere llegar, y me parece increíble es como si repitiéramos de nuevo la época en que sólo éramos amigos.

.

.

.

El sabio consejo de mi madre lo empecé a poner en práctica de inmediatamente, lo primero que hice fue llamarla por teléfono, ella me atendió, como siempre, o no sé si por compromiso de alguna manera u otra yo seguía siendo el jefe, pero los mínimos minutos que llegamos a hablar era con sumo respeto, ni yo le insinuaba alguna clase de problema en nuestra anterior relación ni ella lo hacía.

Pero de alguna manera empezó a ser monótono, a veces no la encontraba en su lugar ya que tenía que dar espectáculos en vivo, entrevistas, firma de autógrafos y todas esas cosas, de ahí pasaron dos meses y creo que el evento más importante fue donde cantó en una de las mayores exhibiciones de moda.

Aún recuerdo eso, debido a que Heather insistió en que fuera a su casa para ver el evento por TV, había invitado a su novio y a los demás chicos. Al ver la transmisión del evento, Astrid lucía más plena, más feliz no era esa chica triste que me había encontrado aquella vez. Me sentí feliz por ella.

Cuando estábamos viendo el show por lo comentarios constantes de Brutilda y Heather se me ocurrió otras de mis ideas.

¿Qué hice?

Les pedí tanto a Heather como a Brutilda que la fueran a visitar y que se quedarán con ella un tiempo, Brutilda de inmediato aceptó. Aún recuerdo que gritó _"Vacaciones gratis"_ , sí, porque los gastos corrieron por mi cuenta y Heather tuvo que pedirle vacaciones a Alvin que el muy tacaño, más que " _Don cangrejo_ ", no quería darle, pero luego aceptó después de la oferta que le hice de grabar en la discográfica y hasta con promoción, no pudo negarse.

Al menos así Astrid no estaría tan sola.

¿Qué hay de mí?

Yo seguía igual viviendo la vida monótonamente, ideando alguna estrategia para saber cómo reaccionar cuando Astrid volviera de la gira con su decisión final, faltaban cuatro meses para eso, pero como si los dioses me hubiera escuchado enviaron a unas personas a ayudarme.

Pero antes de entrar en aquel recuerdo, debo decir que Dagur ya no fastidió tanto, para ser exactos cuando Astrid y yo nos dimos aquel tiempo, hasta que después de que Brutilda y Heather se marcharan con Astrid empezó a fastidiar con que encontráramos un nuevo talento.

Pero este no se tardó mucho en llegar, el nuevo talento ya tenía el éxito detrás de ellos.

.

.

Es lunes, otro aburrido día en la discográfica o al menos eso dejo de creer, cuando veo a una multitud de jovencitas en la entrada del edificio, rondaban entre los 15 a los 20 años, eso creo, traen pancartas y gritan como locas desquiciadas. ¿Qué acaso vino de visita un gran artista?

Después de empujones, rasguños y gritarle a las desquiciadas que se retiraran pude entrar al edificio, lo primero que hice fue ir al estudio de grabación quería saber si el motivo de las escandalosas estaba ahí.

Cuando entro, veo al sonriente Gobber que ve hacia donde un grupo de chicos están tocando, quiero preguntar quiénes son, pero la voz del vocalista y de la corista simplemente me impresiona. Son buenos, además de los chicos que tocan los instrumentos.

— ¿Dónde los encontraste? —Pregunto asombrado.

—En el parque, son grandiosos… ¿no? El chico y la chica… te agradarán.

—Creeré en ti, ya que me dijiste lo mismo de Astrid. —Le pongo una mano sobre el hombro y ambos inconscientemente movemos la cabeza al ritmo de la música del grupo.

Cuando terminan de grabar y el operador de sonido les da permiso de salir, todos se felicitan como bueno amigos. En especial el vocalista que tiene cabello algo largo una parte cubriendo parte de su ojo verde, playera negra, _pantalones holgados,_ todo un _chico skater,_ la chica tiene más o menos la misma pinta, rubia con mechones azules y ojos del mismo color, pantalones pesqueros y blusa blanca de tirante con sus típicos convers, me recuerda un poco a Astrid. Ambos se abrazan con afán, esos dos no parecen ser simplemente amigos, me reflejo en ellos, es como si viera a Astrid y a mí, con la excepción de que yo me niego a cantar.

Los demás miembros parecen de la misma edad que ellos, parecen estar en sus 20 años, hay un chico pelirrojo aunque creo que está teñido, por su semblante creo que es el chico malo del grupo, unos gemelos de tez clara, ambos con la greñas pintadas de verde, parecen los bromistas, los dobles de Brutilda y Brutacio y la tímida del grupo una chica rellenita de cabello y ojos color miel.

Gobber va por ellos ya que quiero que me los presente, el nuevo grupo talento. Los chicos de inmediato salen, el chico de cabello oscuro es el primero y me saluda de la mano.

—Tannlos Fury, no el de los avengers… aclarando. Pero todos me dicen Toothless

Ya me está cayendo bien, después sigue la chica.

—Storm Mcfly… no como el de volver al futuro.

—Copiona. —Dice el pelinegro entre dientes y esta le da un golpe por su atrevimiento.

Insisto es como ver a Astrid y a mí en otras personas.

Después siguen los siguientes. El malo del grupo que sólo se quedó en "Hookfang", "Crema" y "Llerus", no sé si se están burlando de mí y la tímida que se parece a " _tristeza_ " de " _Intensamente_ ", "Luggy" o "Meatlug" como los groseros gemelos la llamaron, aunque claro Storm le dio un buen golpe a ambos.

— ¡Y todos somos "Los dragones de Berk"! —Se presentan al unísono.

—Creo que debemos trabajar un poco con el nombre…—Dice seriamente Gobber.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Replico. — ¡Es genial el nombre!, ¡Me encantan los dragones!

—Alguien que nos comprende. —Dice Toothless fingiendo limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Por eso dije que te agradarían. —Resopla Gobber cansado.

Decide dejármelos a mí para que les explique cómo será el procedimiento, el cual será más rápido que el de Astrid debido al fastidioso de Dagur, ni yo sabía cuál era el plan hasta que Gobber me pasó unos documentos y lo que vi me impacta por completo.

Gobber quiere que Astrid sea su mentora y que los introduzca al mundo de la música.

— ¡¿Dijiste…Astrid Hofferson?! —Chilla Storm emocionada al enterarse de la noticia.

—Así es, Gobber quiere que ella les haga segundas con alguna composición de ella, además de que después de su éxito inicial puede que ella abra uno de sus futuros conciertos o eventos.

— ¡Eso sería genial! —Dice Toothless con ojos brillosos. —Somos admiradores de ella… creemos que canta genial.

Todos asienten afirmando lo que dice Toothless, y claro que es cierto, por eso tiene mucho éxito.

.

.

Después de haber estado hablando cierto tiempo y de poner atención en su entrevista, fue muy divertido debo agregar, supe que eran estudiantes de música, no de una escuela tan prestigiosa como el instituto donde estudió Astrid, pero no por eso mala. También que efectivamente el vocalista y la corista principal eran pareja, eso se notaba de inmediato así como sus planes futuros. Gobber tenía razón me agradaron por completo.

Y más porque me ayudaron con muchas cosas.

.

.

—Fue un placer hablar con ustedes. —Me despido formalmente del grupo después de una larga entrevista. —Tendrán éxito, se los aseguro son muy talentosos.

—Muchas gracias señor. —Toothless me ofrece su mano.

—Hiccup… sólo Hiccup.

—Está bien Hiccup. —Dice la confianzuda de Storm. — ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante _…—"Aunque ya lo hiciste."_

— ¿Cuándo hablaremos con Astrid Hofferson? —Pregunta emocionada.

En ese momento un plan malvado cruza por mi mente, que mejor manera de llamarla y saber cómo estaba sin que se viera sospechoso.

—Puede ser de inmediato. —Sonrío por mis adentros.

Me los llevo a mi oficina para conectar por video llamada, al marcar, espero ansias que se encuentre en su apartamento. Cuando se escucha que toma la llamada y veo su rostro en la pantalla me inhibo por completo.

— **Hola, Hiccup**. —Me saluda con amabilidad.

Apenas iba a saludar, cuando prácticamente los dragones de Berk me empujan para hablar con ella.

" _Eres genial", "Cantas muy bien", "¿Sabes que serás nuestra mentora?", "Estamos ansiosos de trabajar contigo_ " y muchas cosas más le empiezan a decir, los tengo que prácticamente empujar para que me dejen hablar con ella. Al verla por la pantalla luce confundida y da risas nerviosas.

— **Son muy simpáticos… ¿Quiénes son? No entendí nada de lo que me dijeron.**

Le explico rápidamente quienes son y cómo los ayudará, Astrid rápidamente asiente feliz de ayudarlos con su carrera musical, les pide que canten algo para ella; cuando lo hacen, dice que ya tiene una composición perfecta para ellos. El grupo luce feliz con la noticia y esperan con ansias ese día de escucharla.

Al final de la llamada, ambos, porque lo noto también en ella, nos despedimos tímidamente y colgamos.

— ¡Se gustan y no son novios, se gustan y no son novios!…—Empieza a canturrear Toothless, el efecto que se gana… otro golpe de parte de su novia.

—Perdón. —Se disculpa la rubia por él. —Puede llegar a ser muy imprudente.

Yo lo disculpo pero me siento desanimado, algo que no pasa desapercibido por la pareja.

— ¡Ya sé! —Grita Toothless. —Vayamos al parque… te invitamos Hiccup, a nuestra demostración con nuestros ferraris.

— ¡Me encantan los autos! —Digo ingenuamente.

Lo que no me esperaba es que con ferraris se estuviera refiriendo a sus patinetas, sus medios de transporte.

Antes de salir, me cercioro que la fans enloquecidas no estén afuera, tal parece que los guardias pudieron retirarlas del lugar así que pudimos salir con tranquilidad. Sin embargo había una chica aun esperando. Era alta de cabello color negro, _tenía una linda cara,_ era un muy delgada por su complexión y porte podría decir que hace o hacía _ballet._

—Tannlos. —Expresa con ilusión al ver salir a mi nuevo amigo. ¿Será una ferviente fan?

—Mika. —Suspira él sorprendido.

—He visto el éxito reciente que has tenido, y cuando me enteré de las nuevas yo…

— ¡Hey! —Storm la interrumpe. — _Perdón chica, pero te lo perdiste_. —Tal parece que defenderá lo suyo.

— ¡No estoy hablando contigo! —Responde molesta.

" _¡Dioses!, ¡Peleas de chicas!, ¡En vivo!"_

— ¡No me importa! —Le grita Storm. — ¿No le dijiste " _Hasta luego_ "?, ¿no _dejaste que tus amigos metieran sus narices_? ¿Qué _él no era suficientemente bueno para ti_?

—No tengo porque contestarte…. Han pasado cinco años de eso.

— ¿No deberías estar en casa con tu esposo, _alimentando a tu bebé_? —Pregunta Toothless tranquilamente.

No quiero indagar en medio de esa situación, pero por lo que veo y escuché tal parece que es un viejo amor de Toothless y por lo que dijo, que la chica quedó embarazada… y se ve tan joven.

—Ya no estoy con él… ahora sólo estamos mi hijo y yo.

— _Bueno, mala suerte_. —Le responde Storm con una sonrisa. — _Porque ahora este chico es mío. Nosotros somos más que buenos amigos,_

" _¡Dioses!, ¡Se lo dijo!, ¡Estoy impactado!"_ Pero tal parece que esa chica no se rendiría. Ya que le responde con agresividad.

— _Que mal que no pudiste ver_. —Storm le sigue respondiendo sabiamente y con tranquilidad. — _Ver al hombre que este chico podía hacer, es más que lo que el ojo puede ver_ , claro, _pero con tu cabeza en el espacio_ no lo ves…yo sí, _yo veo el alma que está dentro de él_.

— _¡Estamos enamorados!_ —Interviene Toothless de manera dramática y hace enfurecer más a la chica cuando toma a su novia de la mano. — ¿ _No ves como rockeamos el mundo del uno del otro?_ —Suspira viendo ilusión a Storm que lo ve de la misma manera.

Creo que eso molesta mucho a la chica, ya que se retira dando pisotones y claro, deseándole mala suerte al grupo, interesada.

—¡Ahora que lo pienso! —Digo de la nada. —La canción que cantaron en el estudio, hablaba algo sobre esto.

—Sí, digamos que es _una canción de una chica que él solía conocer_. —Dice insinuante Storm.

Sí que me han sorprendido, por un momento los envidio ya que ellos parecen estar muy bien en su relación, tal vez si yo me comportara más como Toothless y Astrid fuera más abierta no hubiéramos terminado.

Al ir camino al parque, Storm me cuenta los pormenores de aquella relación, mis sospechas fueron ciertas, esa pobre chica sí que necesitaba ubicarse y _poner los pies en la tierra_ , ahora tenía otras responsabilidades.

.

.

Fuera de eso, vi la exhibición de patinetas, eran grandiosos y me dieron muchas ganas de hacerlo también a pesar de mi prótesis. El resultado…

Salí volando con todo patineta y prótesis, aún recuerdo que Storm y Luggy gritaron _¡"Se le rompió la pierna por completo"!_ estaban totalmente enloquecidas, tardamos mucho en hacerles ver que yo usaba una prótesis, también me gané un buen rasguño en la frente que me empezó a sangrar obligándome a volver a casa.

Toothless me acompañó con Storm, cuando el primero me confió que él tenía clavos en su pierna debido a una fractura, raramente me sentí más identificado con él, eso me dio la confianza después de contarle mis problemas.

Este pequeño accidente también me ayudó, ya que mi madre alarmó a Astrid con que había tenido un accidente, no pasó mucho para que contactara video llamada más tarde.

.

.

.

Para mí es una sorpresa ver que Astrid me haya llamado.

— **¡Hiccup!** —Grita en la pantalla tratando de analizarme por completo. — **Estás bien** …—Suspira aliviada.

Yo ignoraba lo que mi madre le había dicho así que estaba perplejo.

— **Es que tu madre… me dijo que tuviste un accidente en un Ferrari**.

— ¡Ah! El Ferrari. —Mi madre tan ocurrente. —Sí, en realidad es una patineta…mira esto es lo que me hice…

Me inclino en la pequeña pantalla para que me vea el rasguño que ya no me sangraba.

— **Muy lindo**. —Dice ella riendo, luego parece ubicarse ya que se sonroja de inmediato. — **Eh…, que bueno… que estás bien… creo que ya me voy… saldré con la chicas y…**

—Sí. —Digo con una leve sonrisa. —Luego hablamos.

— **Claro, tenemos que trabajar con aquellos chicos, adiós Hiccup**. —Se despide con la mano y cuelga.

.

.

A pesar de la distancia Astrid se mantuvo en constante comunicación con la banda, Storm y ella, congeniaron muy rápido.

El día en que regresara estaba cerca.

Pero antes de eso, me enteré de algo que me hizo sospechar de las personas que tenía alrededor.

.

.

Después de que Brutilda y Heather regresaron de visitar a Astrid y tener una muy buen pagadas y no merecidas vacaciones, me puse al tanto con ellas.

—Hiccup, Astrid es mi amiga y todo eso… pero creo que debes saber algo. —Dice Heather con nerviosismo.

—Lo mismo digo. —Dice Brutilda asintiendo. —Astrid no quería que supieras nada.

— ¡No me digan que está con otro! —Ruego internamente que no sea eso. —En la noticias dicen que anda con ese Eret y otros dicen que esta con ese chico pelinegro ojiazul que no recuerdo como se llama.

— ¡No nada de eso! —Brutilda parece reírse de mí. —Aunque Eret estaba mmmmm… lástima que ya estaba ocupado.

—Al igual que el otro. —Me tranquiliza Heather.

— ¡¿Qué es entonces?!

—Pues si te callaras y nos dejaras terminar. —Se queja Brutilda.

—Me callo. —Cierro el pico y dejo que terminen.

—Hiccup, creo que alguien estuvo interviniendo en su relación… me atrevería a decir que para dañar la reputación de Astrid y la tuya. —Me explica Heather.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Astrid nos contó que después de que se dieron aquel tiempo, los rumores que le inventaron fueron disminuyendo, además…—Brutilda hace una pausa.

— ¡¿Qué?!...No me dejen en suspenso.

—Astrid nos enseñó varias fotos que le llegaban anónimamente…donde estabas tú… con otras chicas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Doy un grito tan fuerte que Heather y Brutilda se tienen que tapar los oídos. —¡¿Tienen pruebas de eso?!

—Yo le robé una foto a Astrid. —Heather saca su celular y me enseña la foto en donde estoy con una de las busconas con la que me topé en una fiesta de un socio. Claramente se ve modificada.

—Descartamos que fuera un pretendiente de Astrid, ya que estando allá puedo decir con sinceridad que Astrid es roca para los hombres. —Explica Heather

— ¿Entonces? —Empiezo a enojarme.

—Ella quiso investigar por su cuenta… aunque no sé si decirte que por eso te pidió tiempo, es no nos lo dejó muy claro. —Dice Brutilda.

Independientemente de eso, estoy molesto, ya que había un enemigo al acecho que parece que pretendía no sólo arruinar la carrera de Astrid, si no a mí también.

Continuará.

 **Bien, dejé el drama atrás, XD, me encantaron sus reacciones por el capítulo anterior. En el próximo capítulo podríamos decir que ya terminarán casi todos los recuerdos de Hiccup, una persona llegará al presente.**

 **Los comentarios de Alvin y Hiccup acerca de los hombres caen bajo la responsabilidad de un amigo, él fue el que dijo que los hombres son idiotas por naturaleza :V Y digo firmemente que la mujeres si somos unas complicadas, aunque digamos lo contrario XD.**

 **Ahora sí la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Grim: Contestando a tu pregunta supongo que porque no sería interesante entre líneas porque soy mujer, pero hay algo que debes de tomar en cuenta con el fic, pero tienes muchos puntos a tu favor. 1. Que todo está narrado en la perspectiva de Hiccup, no sé sabe nada de lo de Astrid y él lo cuenta a su manera. 2. Que consideres el comportamiento o personalidad que tiene Hiccup en este fic ;), espero sorprenderte. Con respecto a lo de Dagur no es que le de mucho poder, el mismo Gobber se lo dice "él no es indispensable", pero imagino una empresa por 5 accionista, 50% es de Hiccup y Valka y Dagur con los otros dos tiene el otro 50% hablando de negocios el que se vayan todos los afectaría, además que, como administrador, es un rollo todo eso de las acciones. Saludos**

 **Vivi: Así es, de hecho ciertas partes están inspiradas en su vida, a mí en opinión personal me impacto su cambió, pero bueno son cosas que sucede y debes aprender a venderte ya que ella pues vive de eso. La nueva persona Toothless. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Pues están en plan de amigos, pero no en plan de volver… aun. Ya se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Maylu liya: ¿Alguna teoría? Espero te haya gustado la introducción de tu otra pareja favorita, lo que habías esperado desde mucho. Saludos,**

 **Alboranista05: Me encanta la de girlfirenda también, en especial esa que dices, la verdad viste bien. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Ya se sabrá que respuesta le dará Astrid en el próximo capítulo, así que atento. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Así es, ya salieron chimuelo y storm, espero te haya gustado la introducción de ellos. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: Aunque hay que considerar que Astrid no debe ser tan reservada, el éxito de una relación de base de la comunicación. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Aparecieron Chimuelo y Storm no los podía dejar a lado XD, espero te haya gustado su introducción. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Pues la culpa es de ambos, pero aparte del tercero en discordia que también está por ahí, el skater boy resultó ser chimuelo y su antiguo amor, aunque ahora está mejor acompañado. Saludos.**

 **Gaby Chanii: Nada de drama como te lo dije, mucho más con este Hiccup loquillo, pero la frase de Valka no podía faltar. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Gracias por considerarla para película, como se pudo ver no están tan mal del todo. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Así es, se dieron tiempo, pero la respuesta se la dará en el siguiente capítulo, así que atenta. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Jajaja sigue siendo un loquillo como quiera, hasta a Alvin le tocó verlo en acción, por decirlo así. Saludos.**

 **Dly: Así es, como dice Valka ambos no pusieron de su parte uno por despistado y la otra por reservada, aunque también efectó aparentemente el tercero en discordia. Saludos.**

 **Ary: Jajaja si se lo dijo, esa frase no puede faltar aunque ya ves la culpa no recae toda en él, a mi manera de ver mucho menos con el que anda por ahí interviniendo. Saludos.**

 **Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos… hasta el miércoles. Saludos,**

 **15 agosto 2015**


	12. Things I'll never say

**Penúltimo capítulo**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 11: Things I'll never say**

¿Qué hice para solucionar aquel pequeño gran problema de posible intervención?

Lo primero que hice fue ignorar tal hecho.

El que fuera que estuviera haciendo aquella maldad no debía saber que yo estaba al tanto, dejé a Brutilda a cargo de que me siguiera manteniendo informado con lo que Astrid le decía, mientras Fishlegs se encargaba de investigar a fondo si se trataba de un posible competidor.

Al final de una semana exhaustiva de buscar información, Brutilda no había podido sacarle ni una palabra a Astrid, pues estaba muy ocupada en la gira pero Fishlegs si encontró algo, aunque no era del todo seguro...

.

.

—Hiccup… se llama "Bludfist Records", la maneja un tal Drago Bludfist se dice que quiere arrastrar con él a cuanto artista potencial encuentre. —Informa Fishlegs pasándome unas hojas de su investigación. Nos sentíamos como todos unos espías.

—Pero… ¿para qué intervenir? Astrid y también nuestros demás artistas tienen contrato… se arriesgarían mucho si decidieran irse con él.

—Se rumorea que Bludfist ha pagado las sanciones por contrato con tal de absorber a más talentos. —Dice mi amigo preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se opone? —Quiero empezar a generar algunas hipótesis.

—No lo sé. —Fishlegs pone una mano en su barbilla también pensando alguna idea.

—Lo que sería obvio.

Fishlegs y yo vemos al recién llegado Gobber que entra a la oficina y toma asiento a lado de mi amigo.

— ¿Qué sería obvio? —Pregunta Fishlegs confundido.

—Yo también me puse a investigar sobre esa discográfica, quería saber que artistas estaban bajo su contrato.

— ¿Qué averiguaste?

Gobber me pasa unos papeles para que yo mismo lo vea, leo la lista de las personas o bandas que tienen contrato con ese tipo. De inmediato reconozco algunos nombres, eran artistas que habían grabado en otra discográfica conocida, para ser preciso la discográfica "Shadows music". De inmediato entro en Internet para ver alguna noticia o algo parecido de la discográfica, gracias a Santo Google, aparece una noticia donde un artista reconocido celebra haber cambiado de discográfica entre otras pequeñas notas sobre pagos de sanciones a Shadows Music, entonces… ¿Él sería a quién buscábamos?

Les mostré la información a mis amigos, a Fishlegs se le ocurrió la idea de buscar el historial de aquel artista, sólo para saber si andaba en buenos o malos pasos. Al buscarla el artista ese no era del todo un santo, pero de un día para otro empezó a tener muchos problemas con la prensa y hasta con las autoridades. Algo muy extraño.

Pero si Bludfist era mi enemigo, ¿cómo supo de lo mío con Astrid? Porque era claro cuáles eran sus intenciones. Aun no me sentía del todo seguro.

—Hiccup, me gustaría que dejaras esto en manos mías y de tu madre. —Comenta Gobber, yo me opongo de inmediato, pero me explica sus razones. —Ahora tenemos a la banda, es nuestro mayor potencial proyecto del año… no podemos dejarlos ir, creo que estará mejor si tú mismo los atiendes personalmente y así también tendrás oportunidad de estar vigilando a Astrid.

—Entiendo, me agrada la idea.

.

.

.

De inmediato me puse a trabajar con los chicos, quería ser directos con ellos y le comenté acerca de la situación, los dragones de Berk me dijeron que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme ya que la discográfica Haddock había sido la primera en darles la oportunidad por lo cual serían fieles a nosotros. A Astrid quise decirle también pero las palabras no me salieron y corría el riesgo de que se enterara que Heather y Brutilda me dijeron que alguien la estaba molestando.

Faltaba poco para que la gira terminara y para acabarla otro problema, "Dagur", el imbécil de buenas a primera dijo que necesitaba otro artista potencial pues se enteró de lo de Bludfist, me dijo: " _Hiccup, si no puedes solucionarlo… se acabó_ ", y no sólo me amenazó con que él se iría, algo que me daba igual, pero arrastraría a los demás socios con él.

De nuevo empecé a sentir frustración.

.

.

La banda estaba terminando un ensayo de lo que sería una de las canciones de su primer álbum, sólo eran unas cuantas notas, ya que Astrid haría el resto de la composición y estaba en espera de que me lo enviara.

Cuando el bendito teléfono suena con su número mis nervios se pusieron de punta de nuevo más al verla en la pantallita del aparato.

—Hola, Hiccup…terminé lo que me pediste… te lo envié a tu nube de Internet.

—Ah, muchas gracias Astrid… ya lo descargo. —Estaba algo desanimado y creo que ella lo notó pues de inmediato preguntó por mi estado de ánimo.

Le cuento sólo el problema que tengo con Dagur, lo otro no se lo dije. No podía. No hasta estar al 100% de que fuera verdad, ella parece comprenderlo (como siempre) y me sonríe.

—Sé qué lo lograrás… siempre has podido. —Me anima. —Y qué bueno que se presentó esta situación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando escuches lo que te envié lo sabrás…—Me sonríe. —Esa composición me ayudó a graduarme, todo gracias a ti.

Me sonrojo, ¿Qué debo responder?... _estoy buscando las palabras dentro de mi cabeza, me estoy sintiendo nervioso_ y… no sale nada.

—Bien, tengo que hacer unas cosas… espero te guste y te anime.

 _Tartamudeo_ sin poder decir palabra alguna, lo único que logro hacer es levantar la mano y decirle adiós.

¡¿Es en serio?!, Me reprimo a mí mismo. ¿Cómo pretendo recuperarla si no puedo ni siquiera hablar con claridad en situaciones como estas?

 _¿De qué sirve lo que está en mi mente? Si esto no va a salir no estamos yendo a ninguna parte. Si pudiera decir lo que quiero decir,_ diría, "Astrid _, quiero estar contigo todas las noches._ ", diciéndome a mismo, " _Abajo quiero verte de rodillas…"_ y atreverme a gritar _esas cosas que nunca diré…_

" _¡_ Astrid _…cásate conmigo hoy!_ Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos… ¡Te quiero!... ¡Te amo!"

— ¿Se encuentra bien jefe?

Despierto. ¿Por qué demonios tengo la manos de Toothless entre las mías?

El chico pelinegro sonríe con burla.

—Yo también lo quiero jefe… pero no así, además ya tengo novia.

Me separo rápidamente de él, me convierto metafóricamente en piedra mientras que los miembros de la banda no paran de burlarse de mí. ¡¿Qué acaso dije todo en voz alta?!

—Ya, tranquilo. —Toothless me da unos golpecitos en el hombro mientras yo sigo congelado. — ¿Y cuándo será tu boda con Astrid Hofferson?

La pregunta me devuelve mi habilidad motriz.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Vamos! Todos escuchamos que le propondrías matrimonio.

— ¡Sí, que emoción! —Chilla Storm con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Yo? —Me apunto ingenuamente.

Y ahora que lo pienso, no es una idea tan disparatada en realidad quiero eso… pero con mi actual situación con ella, no sé.

—No, olvídenlo. —Digo al grupo. —Vamos a concentrarnos, su querida mentora ya envió la composición… vamos a escucharla y…sólo… vamos…

Los impulso a que caminen a donde está el estudio donde ensayan, llevo mi computadora y la conecto al sistema de sonido, descargo el archivo que Astrid me envió y lo reproduzco para primero escucharlo.

¿Esa melodía?

La reconozco, es… es algo que yo compuse, o más bien, de lo que modifiqué alguna vez en los apuntes de Astrid. La melodía empieza con algo de guitarra, después empiezan a entrar levemente los demás instrumentos, es tranquila, hermosa. Cuando llega a la parte media empieza a sonar una orquesta de violines, eso… eso es obra de Astrid, lo reconocería desde cualquier parte del mundo, aparte de que últimamente estaba muy apegada a ese instrumento.

No lo puedo creer, hizo un hermoso mash up de nuestras composiciones. ¿Era alguna clase de señal?, ¿Ella al igual que yo quería que volviéramos a estar juntos?

—Hiccup… Hiccup….¡HICCUP!

Otra vez me quedé soñando despierto. El grito de Toothless me volvió a la realidad.

—¡Nos encantó!… ¿Qué te pareció a ti?

Sonrío. —Me encanta… será un éxito. —Digo orgulloso. —Es un perfecto mash up.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta Storm con curiosidad.

—Un mash up es una combinación de dos canciones que al juntarlas…

—Sabemos lo que es un mash up. —Dice Hookfang con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Lo que queremos saber es porque la letra que compusimos sería un mash up en la composición?

—Eso es por… porque yo escribí una parte de ella. —Digo apenado.

Todos ponen cara de sorpresa al momento de que digo eso.

— ¿También compones? —Pregunta Toothless interesado, yo sólo asiento, me siento avergonzado. — ¿También cantas?

Me sonrojo aun más, los chicos empieza a canturrear. "Que cante", "Que cante", pero de inmediato los silencio.

— ¿Por qué? —Se queja uno de los gemelos, Crema creo, no distingo quién es quien.

— ¡Porque no! —Respondo sintiéndome abochornado. —Si nunca le canté a Astrid, ¿Por qué debería cantarles a ustedes?

—Mmmm… Ahora comprendo. —Comenta Storm con brazos cruzados, tiene los ojos cerrados como si estuviera atando cabos.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto sintiéndome juzgado.

— ¿La chica te pedía que le cantaras y no lo hiciste? —Pregunta Toothless con expresión desaprobatoria.

—Sí… ¿y qué? Ustedes no comprenden.

—Hermano, la música es lo que mueve al mundo… es la que te ayuda a decir las cosas que nunca te atreverías a decirle a nadie, es la que a veces hablar por ti. —Dice Toothless sabiamente. —Dices que ella también es muy reservada, pero escucha lo que compuso… y puedo asegurar que pensando en ti, ¿no crees que debería ser reciproco?

No lo había visto de esa manera, ¿pero como puedo responder cómo se debe?, ¿Seré capaz de parar si lo hago? Son muchas cosas que debo de pensar.

Parece que Toothless entiende mi debate mental ya que sólo me pasa una guitarra, yo la tomo con algo de temor, respiro. Storm y Luggy nos acomodan de modo que todos formemos un círculo y reparte las partituras que Astrid nos había enviado, ponemos su música en volumen mucho más bajito sólo para escuchar el solo de violines.

De repente me veo repartiendo la composición entre la lirica que tenía Toothless y la que yo había compuesto. Cuando ya estamos listos, comenzamos.

Empiezo a tocar la guitarra y cantando mi parte en idioma ingles, después sigue Llerus con una parte que le otorgaron, después sigo yo con mi propia lirica acompañada un poco de Crema que me corea un poco, al igual que Luggy y Storm, después sigue Toothless cantando, de un momento a otro empezamos a formar una canción mucho mejor, un mash up compuesto tanto por los dragones de Berk, Astrid y yo.

El estar cantando me da un sensación de libertad, rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra, escuchar como las voz de Toothless y la mía combinan a pesar de que ambos estamos cantando cosas diferentes, es tan liberador, ahora sí sentía que era yo mismo.

Al terminar todos damos un fuerte aplauso, las chicas me abrazan felicitándome y los chicos me dan un apretón de manos.

—Hermano, ¡eso fue increíble! —Grita Toothless. — ¿Por qué demonios te ocultas?

—Probablemente para no hacer el ridículo. —Respondo apenado.

—¿Con esa voz y ese talento?… ¿Tú, hacer el ridículo? Nos haces reír. —Dice sarcásticamente.

No puedo con tanto halago, siento mi frente sudar por los nervios. Pero me siento muy feliz, Astrid tenía razón, siempre debí ser lo que yo realmente era y no pretender ser algo que no.

— ¡Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra! —Storm da un aplauso ordenándoles a los demás a tomar posiciones.

— ¿Para qué? —Pregunto.

—Para que le cantes. —Responde Luggy por ella. — ¿No le propondrás matrimonio?

Casi me caigo de la silla al escucharla, estas dos mujeres creo que hasta la boda ya andan organizando.

— ¿No es lo que quieres? —Pregunta Storm con sus manos sobre la cintura. —Sólo faltan dos semanas para que ella regrese. Es ahora o nunca.

Lo pienso. Ella tiene razón, quiero estar con Astrid toda la vida, ya no tenía dudas, así que me dejé envolver en su loca idea.

.

.

Las dos semanas más largas de mi vida, dejé que esa banda de locos me envolvieran entre sus locuras, a todo lo demás le reste importancia, lo único quería recuperar a mi novia y que me dijera él "sí".

¿Qué me respondió?

.

.

Las dos semanas habían pasado. Estaba en mi oficina, en cualquier momento Astrid llegaría a este lugar, había llegado el día anterior, no quise atosigarla después de un largo viaje, sólo hablé con ella para saber cómo había llegado y quedamos de hablar el día de hoy.

No puedo quedarme quieto, camino de un lugar para otro en mi oficina, pensando, reflexionando, preparándome para lo que fuera. _Estoy tirando de mi cabello_ casi me lo arranco, _estoy tirándome mi ropa_ dejándola arrugada, lo bueno que no es un traje, por primera vez vengo informal a la oficina sólo con una camisa roja, chaqueta de cuero y pantalones negros. _Estoy intentando mantenerme genial._

Esculco en mis bolsillos por milésima vez para saber si esa pequeña cajita no se ha movido de su lugar, ni que tuviera patas Hiccup, ¡ubícate!

Cuando alguien toca la puerta, mi corazón se paraliza, pero no dejo que lo nervios me dominen, me siento rápidamente en mi lugar detrás del escritorio y le doy paso a la recién llegada. ¡Y por fin! La veo, Astrid asoma tímidamente la cabeza y yo rápidamente la invito a entrar, no sé por dónde empezar ya que el plan es llevarla a uno de los salones libres para hacerle la pregunta.

¡Se me olvidó preguntar esa parte del plan! ¿Ahora qué hago?

—Ha pasado tiempo…—Astrid se va acercando lentamente hacia donde está el escritorio, de inmediato le pido que se siente en el sofá, después yo la alcanzo sentándome a su lado.

No puedo evitar verla como tonto, está tan hermosa, aprendió a combinar su estilo con lo que la mercadotecnia pedía.

— ¿No dices nada? —Pregunta nerviosa.

—Sí…—Titubeo. —Ha pasado tiempo… lo siento… yo…—Dios de las palabras ven a mí.

—Hiccup, tenemos que hablar.

Esas palabras no me gustan, pero es inevitable, así que escucharé lo que tenga que decirme.

Ella toma su cabello entre sus manos para empezar a acariciarlo con insistencia.

—Primero que nada… he estado pensado desde que terminamos acerca de todo.

—Sí…—La incitó a que continúe.

—Quería agredecerte nuevamente lo que hiciste por mí, por llevar a mi padre y también con lo de la escuela… como dije estaré en deuda siempre.

—No…ya…

—Déjame continuar…por favor. —Pide cortésmente. —Sé que no te debí ocultar esas cosas… pero. —Resopla. —Me molesta sentirme débil, me gusta hacer las cosas por mi cuenta… creo que eso me aleja mucho de los que quiero de mi padre y… de ti.

Se pone más cabizbaja, yo sonrío, una parte de mi se alegraba de que ella comprendiera cuáles eran sus defectos también.

—Lo sé. —Digo. —Así eres… es decir es lo que te hace… ser tú. —Explico con simpleza.

—Sí. —Ríe nerviosamente. —Soy una loca que siempre _está intentando ser perfecta_ … para mi padre, para la escuela… para ti.

—Yo no necesito que seas perfecta… ¿por qué hacerlo?

—Porque sé lo mucho que vales. —Me mira tiernamente a los ojos, pero luego desvía la mirada apenada.

No sé que estoy esperando, para mi es claro lo que siente o eso creo, es muy difícil de leer sus expresiones, es como si ella misma se reprimiera a los nuestro.

Ahora era mi turno de hablar, pero tocan la puerta como siempre interrumpiéndonos, pero tal vez sea lo mejor, tal vez así pueda llevarla al estudio ya que creo que necesitaré hacer aquello para poder decir la cosas que nunca diría normalmente.

Ni siquiera le doy pase al que haya tocado, cuando abren abruptamente la puerta.

— ¡Hiccup! —Entra Gobber alarmado. — ¡Es Dagur!… está exigiendo…—Respira agitado hablando con las palabras entrecortadas. —Convocó a una junta de accionista para evaluar a los dragones de Berk y quiere que también les presentes el nuevo talento que no hemos encontrado.

Resoplo molesto, ese infeliz ya me tiene harto, pero creo que ya tengo la solución, siempre la he tenido y nunca la había visto.

— ¡Vamos! —Digo con perfecta confianza. Me pongo de pie y Astrid lo hace después de mi, luce preocupada por la situación, pero todo se arreglaría, mataría a dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

—Hiccup, hay algo que te tengo que decir…—Dice Astrid con prisa al estarme siguiendo junto con Gobber por el pasillo. —Es sobre Dagur…

—No te preocupes Mi Lady. —Sonrío. —Cualquier cosa que se le ocurra al tipo ya no podrá decir más al ver lo que le tengo preparado.

Astrid frunce el ceño confundida, sólo siente y sigue.

Llegamos al estudio que habían preparado tanto mis amigos de la discográfica así como los dragones de Berk, ahí están los socios, mi madre y Dagur peleando aparentemente con Toothless, tal parece que este le está exigiendo algo y Toothless sólo finge no escucharlo a pesar de Dagur le está casi gritando al oído.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —Entro en la pelea, estoy molesto.

—Pues pasa… —Grita Dagur. — ¡Qué el señor Fury se niega a acatar lo que les estoy ordenando!

—No son tus esclavos. —Le digo con tranquilidad. — ¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?

—Quería ver actuar a la bola de mequetrefes, así como conocer al nuevo talento… ¡¿Dónde está?! —Exige con una vena muy resaltada en su frente.

En ese momento todos se nos quedan viendo como si de un duelo se tratara, yo sólo me cruzo de brazos tranquilamente y sonrío levemente para hacer enfadar a mi socio.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes, quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? —Señala a los otros socios.

—No, tal vez nada más tú. —Lo señalo con burla. Dirijo mi mirada a los socios. —Les mostraré al nuevo talento, en el que les aseguro que querrán invertir.

Los socios empiezan a hablar entre sí. Mi madre, que desconoce lo que estoy por hacer, me pregunta con la mirada que qué iba hacer, mientras que Dagur, mi querido socio, refunfuñaba entre dientes.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Trata de tranquilizarse el desquiciado. — ¿Dónde está esa maravilla de talento?

—Frente a tus ojos. —Le respondo con tranquilidad, Dagur se queda mudo al igual que Astrid que no comprende lo que estoy tratando de decir. Nuevamente me dirijo a los socios. —Si quieren invertir en alguien… háganlo en mi.

Empizan a cuchichear entre sí, después torno mi mirada a Astrid que me pregunta un susurro "¿Qué haces?"

—Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. —Le respondo. —Algo que tanto tú, como mis padres, me dijeron que debía hacer…

Le sonrío y ahora veo a Toothless que levanta el pulgar en señal de que estaba listo, las chicas, (Storm, Luggy, Brutilda) van hacia donde está Astrid y se ponen a un lado de ella, luego mi madre las acompaña.

Yo con el resto de los chicos incluidos Snotlout y Brutacio, tomamos lugar en el respectivo asiento o instrumento que les tocó.

Como espectadores, además de las chicas, los socios, están Gobber y Fishlegs y otros empleados del estudio.

Con mi lugar al centro, tomó asiento con la guitarra que había comprado aquella vez en nuestra primera cita no cita.

—Astrid. —Hablo en el micrófono, ella abre un poco la boca con sorpresa, me imagino que a estas alturas ya sabe lo que haré. —Esto es para ti…

Y la música comienza conmigo en la guitarra, después empiezo a decirle o más bien a cantarle aquellas cosas que pensé que nunca le diría, veo todas sus expresiones, mientras veo que las chicas e incluso mi madre dan saltitos emocionadas, ella permanece igual, no me quita la mirada de encima y con la boca entre abierta. Cuando Toothless empieza a acompañarme veo que exhala y da una leve sonrisa y repite el mismo gesto cuando los chicos empiezan a corearnos, sólo Toothless y yo permanecimos sentados, los demás que estaban de pie empezaron a balancearse rítmicamente al compas de la canción, Astrid parecía estar fascinada con todos.

Al terminar la canción, todos hicimos una leve reverencia y los aplausos se escucharon.

—Y aun no termina. —Anuncio viendo victorioso al incrédulo Dagur que parece no creerse nada de lo que está viendo, luego observo a Astrid que parece no poder siquiera dar un paso. —Esta también es para ti….

En ese momentos Luggy y Storm que están a su derecha y Brutilda a su izquierda empiezan con una leve melodía, Astrid se sorprende cuando las chicas toman su lugar a mi lado para ayudarme con una nueva canción, la cual aunque ni yo me lo crea, estoy bailando, en esa canción prácticamente le estoy diciendo todo lo que amo de ella.

Conforme avanza mi canción veo que ella aprieta sus labios contra su boca, los ojos se le empiezan a humedecer, lleva su mano cerca del pecho, como si tratara de contener las emociones, queriéndose hacer la fuerte.

Ya cuando está acabando la canción me empiezo a acercar lentamente, en ese momento lo hago, me pongo sobre una rodilla (la buena)y más decidido que nada saco la cajita dentro de mi bolsillo que contenía un anillo, el cual había escogido especialmente para ella.

—Astrid… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella suspira y las lágrimas acumuladas empiezan a salir de sus ojos. Todos alrededor están al pendiente de lo que responderá.

—No.

.

.

.

Me dijo que "No", en ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, quedé perplejo, no pude reaccionar luego..

Toc.. Toc..

Alguien está tocando la puerta. ¡Me han descubierto!… miro mi reloj, ya casi son las cuatro de la tarde, el tiempo ha pasado rápidamente entre tanto recuerdo.

La puerta se empieza a abrir lentamente, conforme se abre va mostrando a aquella persona que tanto me hace recordar…

—A…As…Astrid. —Tartamudeo, siento mi piel erizándose tan sólo con verla.

—Por fin te encuentro… hijo de troll.

 **Continuará.**

 **El próximo capítulo con la última canción "Complicated", no se lo pierdan. Habrá muchas resoluciones.**

 **Si preguntan con cuales canciones imagino a los chicos cantando, las pondré en mi pagina de Facebook por la tarde, link en mi perfil. Saludos.**

 **Gaby chanii:** Espero te haya gustado, no fue tan trágico como en Guerra de elementos, sólo le dijeron que no al muchacho XD. Saludos.

 **Mad Fine:** Es que me la imagino como tristeza, que se le va hacer XD, y por fin cantó Hiccup espero te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Jessy:** Aparte de Drago hay alguien más, no estás nada lejos de la respuesta, se verá a más detalle en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Con respecto al enemigo está más o menos en la dirección que dices con respecto a Dagur, acertaste con lo del matrimonio, pero pues no salió como suele salir siempre. Saludos.

 **Astrid:** Ya sé que tienen los pañuelos acumulados, pero en realidad eran para este si lloraban de la emoción o porque le dijo que no XD, no sé tal vez por ninguna. Saludos.

 **Alboranista05:** Se sabrá más sobre el causante de eso en el último capítulo. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Jessi:** Me encanta tu pensamiento, pues ahora que Hiccup se atrevió a dar un paso como ese no fue correspondido como quería, habrá muchas resoluciones en el último capítulo, así como el traidor. Saludos.

 **Maylu liya:** Ya ves! Astrid en el presente vivita y coleando y hasta regañando a Hiccup, después de haberle dicho que no, tu teoría sobre Dagur no está muy alejada de lo que tengo planeado. Saludos.

 **Tris:** que bien por ti, sigue así de feliz. Saludos.

 **Ana Gami:** En este no habrá OC, no al menos de que lo tengo pensando aunque tu teoría no está muy lejos de lo que planeo. Saludos.

 **Unbreakable warrior** : Se sabrá más sobre la conspiración así como cierta cosa que Astrid le quería decir a Hiccup en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Aileen:** Te juro que me imagine a una persona cayéndose y la patineta volando por otro lado mientras que el hermano de esta persona salía a socorrer a la pobre patineta XD. Saludos.

 **Ary:** Tal parece que es de ley caerse en la patineta alguna vez XD, pues ahí tenemos la respuesta de Astrid y a un Hiccup destrozado. Pobrecito. Saludo.

 **19 agosto 2015**


	13. Complicated

**Hola a todos. Pues ha llegado el momento el ¡El gran final!**

 **Primero que nada, debo decir que la base del todo el fic, fue la canción de "Complicated" por eso decidí ponerla al final.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 13: Complicated.**

.

.

 _Caes y avanzas y te rompes y tomas lo que consigues y lo conviertes en honestidad._

 _._

 _._

—A…As…Astrid.

Ahí está esa rubia de ojos azules que tanto me hizo sufrir.

¿Qué es lo que hace?

Sólo me mira cómo si fuera un criminal, está con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo su hermoso ceño, después de 5 años no ha cambiado mucho, sigue tan hermosa como siempre.

— ¡Hiccup! —Me grita. _— ¿Por qué tuviste que irte y hacer todo tan complicado?_

Su forma de gritarme sigue siendo la misma, me gusta. Pensarán que estoy loco pero es que sí lo estoy, sigo loco por ella después de todos estos años.

— ¡Hiccup! —Me grita de nuevo.

Su horrendo grito hace que me tape los oídos, ¡histérica!. Sermón a la 1, a las 2, a las…

— ¡Contéstame… hijo de troll!

—Está bien, está bien. —Me rindo con ella. —Mi mamá y tú no me dejaban en paz, quise relajarme un poco antes del evento.

Astrid se soba el ceño, se _frustra_ , parece que cuenta hasta mil para dar después un largo respiro, entra a la oficina y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

—Eres un exagerado… tú mamá sólo te pidió mover una cajas. —Dice tranquilamente.

— ¡Eran muchas! —Me quejo como crío.

—Hiccup. —Suspira. —Sólo eran cuatro cajas, que debías llevar de la oficina al sótano.

Me quedo callado. ¡Está bien! no era mucho trabajo, tenía mucha flojera… soy culpable, mándenme a la hoguera.

—Pero… pero. —Replico. — ¡Luego me mandó a hacer más cosas! —Recuerdo que me mandaron a comprar la comida, ya saben, cuando me desvié a la fosa del dragón a recordar más cosas.

— ¡No inventes, eres un llorón! —Se ríe, me encanta su risa. —Además era justo y necesario, teníamos hambre. —Se soba el estómago como si estuviera satisfecha con lo que había comido o será por…

Se acerca lentamente a mí, no pudo evitar verla como idiota, se ve tan bonita, tal parece que ya está arreglada para el evento que habrá dentro de una hora. Sólo trae unos pantalones negros de cuero y una blusa holgada blanca que dice ¡LET GO! Y unos botines. Su cabello lo alaciaron y se ve ligeramente maquillada.

Se pone a un lado de mí, recargándose en el escritorio de mi padre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

Me rasco el cabello avergonzado y siento mis mejillas acaloradas. —Estaba recordando algunas cosas… es decir…—Me pongo como un tómate. —Este lugar me hace recordar muchas cosas. —Le doy un vistazo a la tranquila oficina que solía ser de mi padre.

— ¿Cosas buenas? —Pregunta interesada.

—Sí. —Contesto rodando los ojos. —Ya sabes… cómo nos conocimos.

— ¡Ah! Cuando me ignoraste…—Recuerda ella con simpatía.

—Que graciosa... y bueno... todo lo que sucedió después de eso…

— ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunta la muy desgraciada para avergonzarme más.

—Nuestra cita no cita. —Digo rápidamente cabizbajo, no quiero que me vea avergonzado.

— ¡oh! Lo recuerdo… nos dolió el estómago de tanto que comimos.

Creo que eso se los omití a ustedes, pero es cierto. Pero se supone que una cita no cita debe ser indirectamente romántica, no podía andar diciendo por ahí que nos dolió el estómago por andar de tragones.

— ¿Qué más recordaste?

—Cuando papá murió y lo que pasó después de eso…

— ¡Ay, Hiccup! —Astrid pasa un brazo por encima de mis hombros, un gesto muy común en ella para sus conocidos. — ¿Qué más?

—Cuando cantaste en año nuevo… —Suspiro. —Debo decirlo, fue una de tus mejores interpretaciones, me hiciste sonreír.

—Más bien reír. —Recuerda ella. — ¿Cómo no te ibas a reír?... Me caí al bajar del escenario con ese estorboso vestido.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Me quiero carcajear de sólo recordarlo, también lo omití pero si se los contaba luego dónde quedaba la emoción del momento.

— ¿Así que te la pasaste recordando todos aquellos incidentes y accidentes que tuve o tuvimos? —Pregunta ella riendo.

— ¡Ah, sí, sí! —Mi notorio sarcasmo se hace presente. —Los "problemitas que tuvimos" —Digo haciendo unas comillas con mis dedos. —También cuando conocí a Toothless y a la banda y…

— ¿Y? —Pregunta Astrid con curiosidad.

—Cuando me dijiste que "No" —Digo con reclamo haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Ay, Hiccup! —Astrid hace una mueca de fastidio y retira su brazo de mis hombros. — ¿Aun estás enojado con eso? —Pregunta con burla.

Inflo más los cachetes y desvío mi mirada de la suya, haciendo un berrinche. Astrid sólo se ríe de mi comportamiento infantil.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Reclamo. —Rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos.

—Sí, sí… tu corazón hombre. —Me consuela burlonamente mientras me da unos golpecitos en el hombro.

— ¡Es en serio Astrid! —Me quejo como niño chiquito.

Astrid se encoje de hombros, tal parece que no le da importancia a lo que yo sentí en ese momento. Se vuelve a poner a un lado mío sin dejar de reírse de mí.

—Como sufre mi niño. —Me habla como si fuera un bebé pellizcando fuertemente mi mejilla. —Ya me disculpe de eso en su momento… por cierto ¿qué opinas de mi atuendo?

—No me cambies el tema. —Hago otro berrinche, pero no puedo evitar verla de abajo hacia arriba como idiota. —Te ves preciosa.

— ¡Gracias! —Sonríe. —Y así no se me notará.

Bajo la mirada a donde sus manos se posan…en su vientre, ya no está completamente plana, ahora una pequeñísima barriguita es perceptible si pega la blusa holgada a su cuerpo.

Así es. Astrid está embarazada, lleva dos escasos meses.

—Pensé que llevarías otra cosa, pero eso está bien. —Admiro de nuevo su belleza.

—Pues mi esposo dijo que llevara algo así, dice que no quiere que la prensa empiece con sus cosas y a fastidiar.

—Tu esposo es un idiota. —Digo tranquilamente. —Creo que deliró mucho con lo que te debías de poner.

Ella no se molesta con el comentario, más bien parece pensarlo. —Puede que sí. —Dice pensante. — Pero aun así lo amo.

Ríe una vez más, se ve feliz, sus palabras salen tan natural, sé que no miente y sus sentimientos son reales. De nuevo se pone a un lado de mí, pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me da un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —Me pregunta al oído seductoramente, me tenso sólo de sentirla cerca.

—Al...algo. —Tartamudeo nervioso, sintiendo como se me eriza la piel con sólo sentir su rostro cerca del mío.

Ella se separa de mí y se burla de nuevo. — ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Creo que retrocediste mucho al pasado.

Que linda es esta chica, nótese mi sarcasmo, me hizo recordar nuevamente cuando me dio ese tremendo "No".

—Ya te dije que lo sentía. —Dice sinceramente y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Digo apenado, contagiándome con su sonrisa.

—Además…no tuve la culpa que me diera un ataque de pánico escénico post propuesta de matrimonio.

— ¡Ah, sí! Ese término que te inventaste, ¿quién lo hubiera pensando? —Rodo de nuevo los ojos.

Astrid se ríe nuevamente, de seguro por la cara de pescado que estoy poniendo, me abraza pasado sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y después… me besa, en los labios… nos besamos.

¡Un momento!

Si esto fuera una película ustedes estarían gritando de seguro, pondría una pausa en el beso que compartimos Astrid y yo y se preguntarían.

¡¿Qué demonios, rayos y centellas está pasando aquí?!

.

.

.

— ¡No!

Se me rompe el corazón al escuchar su respuesta, escucho el grito ahogado de los demás y creo que uno dejó caer hasta uno de los instrumentos debido al sonido que se escuchó.

— ¡Sí! —Grita Astrid. — ¡Quiero decir que no!

— ¿Sí o no? —Pregunta Toothless intervenido en mi propuesta, yo estoy demasiado perplejo como para hablar.

—Yo… yo…—Astrid lleva sus manos a su cara, empalidece, parece que le duele la cabeza. — ¡No quiero decir!…trato lo que de.

—Jaja… está hablando muy gracioso. —Comenta Brutacio con burla, pero rápidamente se calla porque Brutilda le da un golpe.

— ¡QUIERO YO! —Grita fuertemente Astrid, ensordeciéndonos a todos.

—Astrid… _relájate… ¿Por qué estás gritando?_ —Stormfly acude a su lado, Astrid lleva sus manos a las mejillas y empieza a balbucear un sinfín de cosas.

Yo me pongo de pie, me siento algo humillado pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, luce muy mal.

—Se me lengua la traba. —Dice. —Yo lo decir intento que…

— ¿Qué le pasa a su lengua? —Pregunta Snotlout queriéndose burlase de ella.

— ¡Tranquilos amigos, tranquilos! —Toothless habla como si fuera el intermediario y llega con un lápiz y una libreta que sacó de no sé dónde. —Escríbelo chica y relájate.

Astrid toma apresuradamente la libreta y restriega con agresividad el lápiz en el papel, pero enfurece cuando la punta se rompe, hasta a mí me da miedo, rompe el lápiz en dos y lo arroja lejos junto con la libreta mientras se empieza a enrojecer creo que de la ira.

Todos la estamos viendo y creo que eso es más incómodo para ella, al igual que me ven a mi como si de un desdichado se tratara.

— ¡Yo lo decir quiero! —Vuelve a hablar revuelto. — ¡Sea maldita!

— ¡Traigan una pluma! —Pide Storm con pánico. Hasta me da pena ajena.

Los socios y demás presentes empiezan a esculcar sus bolsillos en busca de una dichosa pluma o algo que le sirva a esta enloquecida chica a comunicarse con coherencia.

—O mejor cántalo. —Opina Toothless y le pasa una guitarra.

Ella sin chistar la toma, por un momento creo que se des estresará haciéndola trizas contra el suelo, pero sólo rasga las cuerdas, parece relajarse al contacto con el instrumento, suspira. Vuelve a rasgarlas para normalizar su respiración.

—Sí, sí quiero. —Dice entonando mientras rasga nuevamente las cuerdas.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —Pregunto confundido.

Ella asiente repetidas veces, está hasta sudorosa por el abochorno por el que pasó, en ese momento siento de nuevo mis esperanzas renovarse, aunque fue demasiado, lo admito, quedé inmóvil. Astrid parece notarlo y de nuevo rasga las cuerdas y…

—" _Me gustas tal y como eres, cuando estamos manejando tu auto…y hablamos el uno con el otro."_

Me impresiona, nunca esperé que me respondiera también de la misma forma, cantando una canción improvisada.

—" _Pero te has convertido en otra persona alrededor de otros…estás vigilando tu espalda, como si no te pudieras relajar…intentas ser genial pero te ves como un tonto para mí."_

Esa parte me desconcierta, Astrid deja la guitarra a un lado, ya luce más tranquila y camina hacia donde estoy.

— ¡Hiccup! ¿Seguro qué quieres esto? —Pregunta apoyándose en mi hombro.

Los demás siguen de chismosos pero prácticamente los ignoramos.

— ¡Claro que sí!, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que… tienes demasiado talento. —Me responde con una sonrisa. —No deberías desperdiciarlo…

— ¡Lo sé! —Replico. —Por eso seré el nuevo talento que estamos buscando. Juntos lo haremos.

—Pero…a ti te gustaría tener una preparación profesional, ¿no?

Me quedo callado, ella conoce muy bien cuáles son mis sueños, ambiciones y metas.

—Creo que casarnos sería sólo una distracción para ti y…

— ¡No! —Tomo sus manos entre las mías. —Te prefiero a ti sobre todas las cosas. Quiero casarme contigo… lo demás me da igual.

Astrid se sorprende y se ruboriza por lo que digo, mientras tanto puedo escuchar los suspiros de las otras chicas presentes incluyendo a mi madre. Le insisto con la mirada, yo sé que ella siempre se ha esforzado por ser perfecta, pero yo no quiero que sea perfecta, yo sólo quiero que estemos juntos.

— ¿Y bien? —Le insisto apretando más sus manos.

—Está bien. —Asiente feliz. —Pero con una condición…

—Lo que sea Mi lady.

—Me caso contigo siempre y cuando entres a estudiar en el instituto…

Esta mujer me vuelve loco, acepto su proposición después de todo yo también quiero eso y si tengo su apoyo más me esforzaré. Nos acercamos y cerramos el pacto con un beso, ella pasa sus manos de mi pecho al cuello y termina enredando sus manos en mi cabello. Yo paso mis manos por su delgada cintura y la alzo unos centímetros del piso. Ya extrañaba sus besos. Detrás de nosotros está una multitud aplaudiendo.

— ¡Basta de todo esto!

Astrid y yo nos separamos, nos habíamos olvidado del público y de la huraña de Dagur quien tiene el semblante molesto.

—Aún no hemos arreglado esto pequeño pescado, ni creas que invertiré en ti. —Me apunta amenazadoramente. —Y tampoco los socios.

— ¡Un momento! —Lo calla Astrid. —No eres de quien hablar si has estado jugando sucio.

En ese momento todos pasan su mirada a Dagur que se tensa al sentir los ojos de todos sobre él, incluyendo los de los socios.

— ¿De qué hablas Astrid? —Pregunto tomando su mano.

—Que este tipo es el que me ha estado molestando durante la gira y también quiso que dudara de ti.

— ¿Cómo sacaste esa conclusión?

—Al principio me enviaba fotos, modificadas claramente y el muy idiota te tomó una donde claramente se veía su reflejo en un espejo.

¿Así que él había sido? Trueno mis dientes por la furia, levanto las mangas de mi chaqueta, quiero golpearlo al igual que los otros hombres presentes.

—Además de que creo que se está asociando con Drago Bludfist.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritan todos los socios.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso niña? —Pregunta uno de ellos.

—Después de que rompí con Hiccup, ese tipo me citó semanas después, como no acepté cambiarme con él prácticamente me amenazó con hacer mi carrera pedazos, me dijo que como quiera tenía quién se hiciera cargo de hacerlo.

Con sólo escuchar eso me lanzo contra Dagur, quiero golpearlo, pero me detienen los chicos. Aun así Gobber y los socios lo obligan a sentarse en una silla, ponen una luz fluorescente sobre su rostro, (que en realidad es la de un celular), como en las películas y lo obligan a hablar.

— ¡Sí!, ¿Y qué? —Confiesa después de que Gobber lo amenaza con quitarle un diente con las manos. —Con el pescado nunca habrá éxito, deberíamos dejar que se hunda e irnos con los poderosos.

—El único que se va a ir es usted. —Le dice uno de los socios molesto, pues claramente sus inversiones también se vieron entorpecidas por sus fraudes. —Con el señor Hiccup tendremos una mejor inversión aunque requiera de algunos años.

— ¡Allá ustedes, perdedores!

Gobber lo deja ir con todos y sus acciones, por fin siento un peso de mi vida fuera, ahora comprendía las insistencias de Dagur por molestar en nuestro trabajo, sólo quería entorpecernos para llevarse a los demás socios y dejar a mi familia fuera del juego, pero al final perdió.

—Señor Hiccup. —Me habló uno de los socios. — ¿Empezará de inmediato o considerará lo de la señorita Hofferson?

Veo a mi futura esposa y le sonrío.

—Me prepararé primero para ser una mejor inversión, sólo les pido paciencia.

—Cierto. —Astrid toma mi mano apoyándome. — Yo por lo pronto seguiré trabajando duro y encontraremos a más gente.

— ¡Nosotros también! —Gritó Toothless junto con la banda. —No duden de nosotros.

El regordete socio y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

A partir de entonces le prometí a mi lady que jamás fingiría ser otro ni me _convertiría en alguien que no soy cuando estoy alrededor de otros_ , que simplemente sería yo mismo.

.

.

Astrid y yo nos separamos, nos damos un pequeño beso antes de separarnos por completo, la abrazo por la cintura y nos contemplamos el uno y al otro.

¿Qué pasó después?

En cuanto Dagur, Bludfist no lo quiso por su incompetencia, regresó queriendo invertir en la discográfica pero lo rechazamos, ¡Gracias dioses!, ahora no sé ni me interesa de lo que vive. Nuestra mayor competencia, Drago, se vio envuelta en una ola de escándalos después de que Astrid revelara a la prensa lo que le había sucedido con el hombre al igual que los dragones de Berk a quienes intentó reclutar meses después, pero estos dándole una patada en el trasero, metafóricamente, lo rechazaron. Ningún artista quiso unirse a él llevándolo a la quiebra y para beneficio de nosotros aceptamos a aquellos artistas que se quedaron sin contrato.

Astrid y yo nos casamos dos años después de la extraña proposición, yo para ese entonces ya estaba en el cuarto semestre la carrera aunque adelante muchas materias para terminarla rápido, no fue tan difícil. Me gradué a los 3 años y medio de haber empezado y con honores debo decir.

Después de los escándalos, Astrid hizo una que otra gira junto con los dragones de Berk. En el tercer año hizo un tour por todo Berk y estos últimos dos años nos los dedicamos a nosotros, nos fuimos de Berk y nos estuvimos preparando para mi primer éxito, mi madre estuvo de acuerdo y ella siguió manejando la discográfica con la ayuda de nuestros nuevos socios Gobber y Fishlegs. Mejores socios no pudimos conseguir.

Hasta hace una semana mi hermosa esposa me sorprendió con una noticia. ¡Iba a ser padre!

¿Cómo reaccioné?

Más dramático no puedo ser, no quiero ni que camine y siempre veo que se encuentre confortable, aunque no lo parezca...

— ¿Estás listo? —Pregunta mi lady, jugando con mi corbata.

—Estoy algo nervioso. —Me rasco el cabello, mi típico tic.

—Recuerda… _ríe cuando hagas una pose y quítate esta ropa pretenciosa._ —Me regaña estirándome de la corbata , y bien tiene razón me vine a la discográfica en traje. Que ridículo.

— ¿Y tú estás nerviosa Mi lady?

—Yo nunca. —Presume orgullosa. — ¿Nos vamos?… tu mamá y los chicos nos esperan.

Asiento, le ofrezco mi brazo para escoltarla a la salida, cierro la oficina de mi padre y dejo mis hermosos recuerdos atrás, me concentro en el presente mientras voy encaminándome hacia un nuevo destino a lado de mi esposa.

Llego a donde los demás nos esperan, mi madre, Gobber, mis amigos y acompañantes de banda, los dragones de Berk, que por cierto los tórtolos Storm y Toothless tristemente rompieron y tomaron caminos separados… ¡no se crean!, al contrario ya pronto contraerán nupcias.

Son las 6 de la tarde, hay que apurarnos. Tomamos un auto que me llevará a aquel evento, no puedo evitar mirar por ventana y ver y recordar que todo ha cambiado, sigo siendo el de antes pero a la vez no, comprendo que gracias a los sucesos que pasaron en mi vida, a las personas que conocí estoy donde estoy ahora, me siento pleno y soy completamente feliz.

Después de todo… _la vida es así._

Llego a mi destino. Astrid, la banda, mis amigos y yo estamos tras bambalinas, asomo un poco mi cabeza para ver a la multitud reunida. Sonrío.

Después de años otro de mis sueños se cumplirá.

—Calmado chico. —Astrid pone una mano sobre mi hombro. —Sales como en 5 minutos.

Me da un beso rápido en la mejilla y sube al escenario, la gente se vuelve loca con sólo verla y junto con los dragones de Berk, empieza el concierto con aquella canción que compuso después de que le propuse matrimonio. Una canción dónde prácticamente me dice todo lo que pensaba de mí antes y después de nuestra relación. Prácticamente diciéndome que soy o era muy complicado.

" _Y prométeme que nunca sabré que estabas fingiendo no, no, no"_

Te lo prometí así, mi lady. Aunque lo exagerado y dramático no se me ha quitado y creo que no se me quitará… ¿cierto?

La canción termina, Astrid me ve de reojo y me sonríe guiñándome el ojo. Siempre logra apenarme cada vez que hace eso. No ayuda mucho para lo que está por seguir.

— ¡Ahora por primera vez y en la ciudad de Berk! —Anuncia mi lady animadamente al impaciente público. — ¡Hiccup Haddock!

Tomo aire, respiro. ¡ _Relájate_! Subo las escaleras del escenario, la gente al verme grita con emoción, hay una enorme multitud que me ovaciona. Levanto el brazo para saludarlos con una gran sonrisa.

Ha llegado mi turno, este es mi momento.

 **Fin.**

 **Bien, pues ahora sí. Me siento más que satisfecha con este fic para el reto de long fic.**

 **La canción que Astrid canta al final y para responder a la respuesta es la de "Complicated", traducida a cómo le capto y lo ponen al español. La blusa que lleva tiene el titulo del álbum escrito. XD**

 **Siempre quise hacer un fic con tema de música y con este reto se me dio esta oportunidad.**

 **Anuncios. No olviden votar en el foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk", y lean las historias de Amai do "Cómo robar un corazón" y "Make me believe again" de HeiMao3, las participantes que han estado publicando constantemente. Hay otras dos participantes, pero no sé si lo abandonaron de igual manera están los links en el foro.**

 **Última sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Alexa: No era un sueño era la realidad, pero ya se supo el porque le dijo que no. XD. Espero te haya gustado el final. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Era un recuerdo y al final Astrid (del presente) lo interrumpe. Ahora ya se supo cómo pasaron las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Tris: Nada de eso, XD. ¿Cómo crees? Sólo fue pánico Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Ya se supo que lo que pasó, un poco de pánico nada más XD. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: Pues este fic ya terminó y no terminó muy mal XD, un final feliz como le gusta a la mayoría. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: No era una broma, sólo un poco de pánico escénico post propuesta de matrimonio. Sólo eso. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Acertaste con quién quiso separarlos, y si tal vez fue horrible que le dijera que no, pero tampoco fue intencional sólo fue pánico. Saludos.**

 **Gaby Chanii: Sí fue humillante, pero ya vimos lo que le pasó a Astrid le dio pánico XD, y luego con todos los chismosos alrededor, como no le iba a dar. Saludos.**

 **Ary: Tú eres la única que acertaste y vio ese dramatismo que Hiccup ponía en su relato, así como saber casi casi el final de la historia, muy buena intuición. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: XD, esa fue mi intención para las amantes de Toothcup, pero la verdad yo sólo veo relación de amistad o hermandad pero igual para complacer un poquito a las diferentes personas. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: No estuvo muerta, no se fue con nadie, fue puro drama de Hiccup ¿te lo esperabas? Drago fue el causante de los estragos pero no quise indagar mucho en eso, después de todo son recuerdos y es mejor recordar lo bonito a lo malo. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Muchas gracias, ese Hiccup es el rey del drama como se pudo apreciar, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Ok, con razón se me hizo raro no ver tu nombre en el capítulo antepasado, por fin se supo todo lo que pasó y que Hiccup es un rey del drama. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Leí tu review en guerra de los elementos, que triste que abandones Fanfiction, seguiré actualizando en Wattpad pero después de ahí ya no estoy segura, han estado robando mis ideas y diálogos. Con respecto a esta historia pues ya vimos lo que pasó, Hiccup es un loquillo exagerado y Astrid tuvo un ataque de pánico XD. ¿Te lo esperabas? Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Ya se supo porque le dijo que no, la verdad hasta yo me hubiera reido o no sabría hablar como lo hizo Astrid, me ha pasado XD. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: El "no" no fue tan intencional sólo un poco de lengua la traba, Astrid estaba diciendo todo lo contrario o revuelto a lo que quería .**

 **Vanesa Veltran: ¿Razones? Lo único fue pánico escénico, extraño porque ella no se pone nerviosa. Se contradice. Saludos**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Saludos.**

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Alexa HSGS, Ana Gami, Cathrina57, Gaby Chanii, Ivon RT, Lady Aira HH, Love and Cute, Princesa Cenicienta, Vitani Love, Emicastillo92, irati53, Karinamorenod, mariadelmonte, maylu liya, natas karnal, nesari22, ogba95, rosita33yasmin, the ridel sel, videl ss. Nick wolf19, Unbreakablewarrior, YouDisloyaldBastar, alon2442, karenadrea2.**

 **25 de agosto 2015**

 **Y como dice Mario Bross "See you Next time"**


End file.
